Digimon : DRU Chronicles
by tobiisagoodboy94
Summary: The digital World was supposed to be saved by the digidestinated 4 years ago, but nothing happend during their summer camp and now a devestated world is about to fall into darkness forever. Can the digidestinated make up for their delay ? And how will the new digidestinated, people who were never supposed to be the heros, make an impact ? AU Digimon 02 with OCs
1. Prologue

**Digimon : Different way**

**Prologue**

"Bro you should really start to play soccer again, my team needs a goalkeeper and you are the best I know." Tai tried to convince his friend Makusu, who was storing some stuff inside his locker.

Makusu blushed a little, he was a really shy person and could hardly do anything while being in public and getting pressured.

He had once been in a football club, but his fright had always stopped him from really being a part of the team, he had played with the people there but he had never been befriended with anybody.

He once had to stand in during a match and was injured during the game, which was against Tais team.

He had got hurt during that match and had found himself completely lonely, none of his 'friends' from the soccer club had visited him, the only one who came had been Tai.

He had visited him several and shortly afterwards his family had moved into Tais neighborhood.

Since then they had become good friends and Makusu had been happy, more happy than before .

"Come on Tai, I don´t want to play anymore, I also have no time for it, since I have Kendo training three times a week." Makusu had closed the locker and got ready to leave the school.

Tai sighed, Makusu always said that he felt pain in his shoulder while playing soccer, since his injury.

It seemed like something psychological, since Makusu never had any pain while practicing Kendo, but for Tai couldn't do anything about it.

The two boys now walked out of the school, it only took them a minute to reach their friends, who were already waiting for them outside.

Tai directly started to smile the moment he spotted them, especially the red-haired girl made the smile of the brown haired boy even bigger, while the black-haired Makusu only sighed.

He felt a little out of place, Sora and Tai always acted like a couple but denied to be one, while their other two friends, Matt and Tara were already a offical couple.

Matt had medium length, blond hair, which were nearly as spikey as Tais, and blue eyes, while Tara had long, black hair and grey eyes.

Tara had been an old friend of Makusu, on who he had had an crush, but she and Matt had somehow become a couple, although nobody, except for themselves, knew how this had happened.

Makusu and Tai had already reached their friends when they suddenly heard a scream from behind, a scream they already knew too well .

"Tai , Makusu, guys help me!" a young, 12 year old boy ran towards them, his dark maroon hair making it impossible not to notice him.

The high school they went to was located in the same building complex like the districts middle school, so it was no strange image to see Davis spending time with the older students.

He now stopped running the moment he had reached the older boys, breathing heavily and exhausted, so it was hard to understand him ," Guys I need your help, some older guys want to beat me up."

It was nothing unsual, Makusu and Tai often had to save Davis from other people, who wanted to beat up the younger boy.

"Hey Matt, gonna help us?" Tai now turned to his other friends, who suddenly seemed to be far away, they obviously had walked away a little.

None of their friends really liked to get in these fights, so Tai, Makusu and Davis were complety on their own.

"Dammit." Makusus comment was enough to describe everything and Tai saw why the others had went away.

At least ten boys, between 12 and 16 years old, charged at them or more precise at Davis, who now took cover behind them.

"Run for your life!" they charged out of the schoolyard, nothing would be able to stop the horde that was after them.

'Why again were we hanging out with Davis and why did we protect him?' went through Makusu head while he ran for his life, but he already knew the answer to this and grinned slightly.

" Davis, if this ever happens again, don't you dare come to again !" Tai screamed while running for his life, the young boy was his little sisters best friend and he liked him, too, but this was getting out of hand.

It was the third time this month something like this had happened and every time the horde following them seemed to become bigger.

"You won't get away this time Motomiya, we'll get you and your friends ass." One of the boys following them screamed.

What had Davis done to make these guy so angry, they were like herd of wolfs hunting their prey.

They had been running for several minutes now and were close to breaking down, even Tai was breathing heavily.

They had not noticed that they had lost their followers, until they finally stopped, when Davis was not able to run anymore.

"Are they still following us boss?" Davis panted, completely exhausted and nearly unable to breath , he was nearly on his knees and tried to catch his breath again.

"I think not, but let's get into this side street to catch some breath." the spikey haired brunette replied to his younger friend, while pointing at the place he was talking about.

The three boys entered the street, breaking down right next to a rubbish container, completely exhausted and trying to catch some breath, after they had been running for their life.

Tai now approached the main street again, looking across it, making sure that nobody was following them anymore and letting out a sigh of relief, after seeing that nobody was after them anymore.

"What the hell did you do this time that they all were after you Davis?

There were so many guys after you that even me and Makusu couldn´t stop them, you know that this has to stop right?" Tai now spoke to his younger friend , who only scretched his head ashamed and responding with a little voice

"They were making fun of you and Kari , they made bad jokes about you two and I wanted to make them stop, so punched I their leader in the face , maybe breaking his nose."

Makusu sighed about Davis explanation, the young boy had always tried to be some sort of protector for Kari, just like Tai always was, which was propably event he reason why had started to make fun of them.

Tai had always been very protective over his little sister, Davis was the only boy he let close to her , since he saw him as some sort of little brother, while Kari always admired her big brother like he was some sort of god, just like Davis did.

The maroon-haired boy also looked up to Tai, he had even started to wear goggles like Tai, just to be more like him.

"Beating up everybody who speaks against your friends is no solution Davis, you need to control yourself sometimes, neither me nor Tai can always jump in and save you ass." Makusu now told the younger boy, who seemed a bit beaten down about it, but Tai directly cheered him up :

"But it's still good to know that you stand up to defend my little sister ." the red-haired smiled about the compliment, he also admired Tai ,nearly as much as his best friend Kari did and always tried to impress the spikey-haired teenager.

"But please, don´t do this again while we are short on people, we would have needed Matt do beat the crap out of those assholes ." all boys started to laugh about the comment, having already forgotten about the fact that they had been chassed down just a few minutes ago.

It was nice and Makusu enjoyed such moments a lot, he had never been a part of anything before, this little group of friends he had meant everything to him and made him happy.

They did not notice the light behind them, with their attention still focused on their conversation , until the light suddenly expanded, filling the whole side street and wrapping around the three boys.

It only took a second before the brightness faded again, leaving the the place completely empty of any humans.

_Another place, near a forest_

Someone was sitting in a tree, watching the sky, seeing two shooting stars, flying directly above him.

"Tai." the little, round creature whisperd expectant, still watching the sky.

It waited, it had been waiting for so long and now his waiting would come to an end.

"How did you get up there ?" his friend asked him annoyed, as he went away, searching for help.

But he didn't care for it right now, Tai was coming, he was sure this time and he incredibly exited.

He had waited for so long, so many years had passed, he didn't even knew who long he had been waiting, but now he was sure, Tai was coming.

_At an apartment in Tokyo_

Kari was sitting at her desk, doing her homework, when she suddenly raised her head, struck by a strange and unpleasant feeling.

She did not know what it was, but it was something about her brother, who was still not at home , being late already for over two hours, something very strange for him.

"Big brother is ok for sure ." she told herself smiling, before she focused her attention at her work again.

She had been worried about Tai, Davis and Makusu, some bullies had school had charged after them but she was sure that nothing would happen to them, after all her brother always found a way out of these situations.

_Back at school_

"I'm a bit disappointed in you Matt, why didn't you help them ?" Tara asked her boyfriend with a fake, serious tone and Matt only replied, slightly annoyed

" I've been at the directors office three times this year and every single time it was because I had to help Tai and the others. I just had no nerve for this today."

"Well, at least that won't disturb our plans ." Tara replied, grinning, and Matt also smiled in return.

They had reserved a table at a restaurant and helping the others would for sure have interrupted this plan.

"Maybe I should have ran with the others." Sora mumbled to herself, while her friends were flirting with each other.

She really felt out of place with these two lovebirds around, since none else to talk to was around.

"I'm pretty sure, Tia would have been more than happy if you joined them." Tara replied to her friends mumbling and Soras face was directly as red as her hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now have much fun and leave me alone." She mumbled and turned away away, while Tara and Matt despratly tried to suppress their laughter while Sora was still in hearing range.

She was always like that when it came to Tai.

_At some secret location in Tokyo_

"A gate has opend not far away from our position. Three people have been dragged into it." a mechanical voice announced, gaining the attention of everybody.

"Understood. Bradley I need you and your partner ready to bring those people back , you have 5 minutes for preparations." one of them commanded and the person he had spoken to directly left the room, getting ready for his mission.

"So partner, another mission ?" his companion asked him while he got ready and he replied

"Yeah, just another day like always. Let's hope that nothing happens. Some folks have stranded in the digital world again."

_In a forest , far away from Tokyo_

"Man, what the hell has happend ? My head hurts like crazy ." Tai groaned, waking up and trying to find out what had happend. At one moment he had been talking with Davis and Makusu in the side street and then he suddenly got uncouncious and waked up here , but where was he ?

The boy looked around him, he was not in the city anymore for sure, since he was surrounded by trees and bushes, it was a forest unknown to him.

Was he still near his home , or maybe even in Tokio, he had no clue ?

Did somebody knock them out and brought them here ? Why the hell should somebody do something like this ?

_Unknown place_

"Those are special. Take these humans out, they could pose a threat."

They got commanded by their boss and walked out of their cave to capture more humans.

One of them had pretty much fallen on them, so they had knocked him out and were now searching for the others.

"He won't wake up for quite some time, but still stay near the entrance, in case somebody wants to help him." One of them orderd and the other agreed mumbling some insults.

Prologue end.


	2. Chapter 1 Damsel in distress

Chapter 1

"Damsel in distress"

Where was he? He had no idea of the answer, he knew it was some sort of forest, a normal one to be precise, a soft breeze blew through the leaves, making their boughs move slightly.

It was a peaceful scene, but Tai did not care about its peacefulness, all he cared about was the fact that he was suddenly in some strange, unknown place, with no idea how he got there.

"Hey Makusu, Davis do you know where we are?" Tai asked, them noticing that he was completely alone, that none of his friends were near him, which caused the boy to panic slightly,this was crazy. He searched the surroundings for the missing boys, but he could neither spot the maroon hair of Davis or the worn out, brown jacket Makusu always wore.

Slightly, he started to panic, what was going on, where was he, how did he get here, this made now sense, he had passed out in a side street and now he was in a forest, what the hell was going on ?

"Somebody, help!" a distant and high voice called out to Tai and with no idea what to do else, he followed the voice, which took him a few moments.

He approached a tall tree, a few hundred feet away from the place where he had woken up, where the voice had come from, so he shouted, "Are you up there? I can´t see you."

He honestly hoped that he wouldn't get an answer, that he had just made up this voice, maybe out of desperation, but the same high voice replied.

"Yeah I was brought up here and can´t get down anymore, could you catch me?" the high voice answered and Tai was not sure how he should react to the request since it was a rather strange situation. Somebody sitting high up in a tree, so high that he couldn't even see them, had just asked him to catch him. How should he do it? How do you catch a human who fall down at least twenty feet?

"How am I supposed to catch you if jump? I´ll get crushed." Tai replied awkwardly to the person in the tree, who simply replied in a happy voice,

"Don´t worry I am very small and light, you´ll have no problems with catching me .".

Great, I am lost and have no clue where I am and now have to take care of a little child, were only a few of the thoughts going through Tai's mind, when the "child" jumped down the tree, landing directly in Tai's arms.

"Hi Tai.", it was not a small child which had landed in Tai's arms, it was not even remotely human. It was a small, pink, round creature with a giant mouth, long, thin ears and brown eyes and it looked like it was only a head.

"Holy crap!" Tai was shocked by the creature's appearance, throwing it far away and walking backward shocked, falling into a bush behind him, landing on something strange, which was not the ground, something that was complaining rather loudly and caused him to have a little heartattack.

"Man Tai, what the hell is wrong? I had a wonderful dream and you just crushed it, and me." Makusu yelped at his friend, who was sitting on top of him. Tai jumped up, peering around the bush where they both hid.

"What's wrong Tai?" the little pink creature asked from where he landed, looking at the bush that Tai and Makusu were behind.

What was going on, what was this thing, why was Makusu lying in this bush, how did all of this happened.

Was this a bad joke, was this thing maybe some sort of robot and somebody actually playing them a really bad joke ?

"What the hell is this thing ?" Makusu finally stood up slowly and observed the strange "animal", without having clue what it was, none of them had ever seen a creature like it yet alone heard about it.

"Are you guys ok?" the little pink thing still watched the two boys, not understanding why they would be afraid of him.

He was simply incredibly happy, he had found Tai, after all this time Tai was in front of, he didn't knew why but he was sure that this boy with the goggles was Tai, his partner.

"It seems friendly and it doesn't look aggressive, right?", Tai whispered to Makusu, who nodded in reply, before both of them left the safety of the bush and approached the thing.

Obviously this was no joke, somebody would have laughed about them sitting in the bushed by now, so this was real and the little thing obviously didn't want to harm them.

"What's your name little guy, and, do you have an idea where we are?" Tai asked it, this little thing was their best chance to find out where they were ,and the pink monster smiled widely, looking at him with eyes full of joy and happiness

"I´m Koromon Tai and we are in the Digital World. I'm so happy to finally meet you, I've been waiting for so long!" The pink ball called Koromon squeaked jumping into the spikey-haired boy's arms again, seeming to be incredibly happy.

"How do you know my name Koromon, have we meet before?", Tai had just realised the fact that Koromon had called him by his name the whole time, without Tai telling it to him, which started to freak him out.

Was this little guy some sort of stalker, had he followed him unnoticed ?

"Hmmm, I got no idea, I just know that you are Tai .", Koromon answered, not considering Tai's problem.

"Much more importantly, you said that this is the Digital World, but what the hell is that, some sort of theme park ?" Makusu questioned Koromon, since he had never heard of any place like this or even a place with an remotely similar name.

"We are in the Digital World, I've always been here and I've never heard of another place before, but maybe my friend could tell you.", with his last word Koromon pointed behind them with his ears, making Makusu and Tai notice that somebody was behind them. An extremely tall, red dinosaur with a small creature identical to Koromon perched on its might head.

The two boys froze in fear the moment they had saw the red beast, which breathed heavily on them.

Both of them were sure that they needed a change of underwear, a freaking dinosaur stood behind them, a giant, red dinosaur which would for sure eat them now.

But Koromon simply smiled and welcomed the dinosaur :

" Hey Banzaikoromon, hey Tyrannomon, thanks for coming to help me but Tai and his friend have already saved me! You're a little too late." Tyrannomon did something, none of the boys would have ever expected from it, it started to smile and lower his head to let Bazaikoromon, whos headband, with the rising sun on it, was the only feature which distinguished him from the other digimon, jumped into the arms of the still shocked Makusu .

" Hey Makusu, took you guys long enough to come here, so what are we gonna do now?"

_Some unknown place in the Digital world_

Where was he?

He had no idea, but he knew was that his head hurt incredibly and that he was in a completely dark corridor, lying on the ground, having only woken up a few seconds ago.

He felt cold, the ground was wet and it felt unpleasant to lie there. He tried to stand, but he felt so dizzy that he nearly fell backwards, hitting his back on a wall behind him, leaning against it while he held his head, nearly throwing up due to his dizzyness.

Davis stayed in this position for a few minutes before he was able to completely stand up again, still seeing nothing in the totally dark room, his hands groping the wall to somehow orientate himself.

He started to shack, not because of the cold, but because he was feared.

Where was he, what had happened ?

Had somebody attacked him and the others and took his here ?

He walked a few steps, before he had to stop, his head started to hurt again and he waited until it stopped, while his throught ran crazy, imagining everything what could have happened to him.

He had no idea where he was, all he remembered was talking to Tai and Makusu, then a bright light appeared and, and he remembered somebody hit him on the back of his head, but after that, everything in his memory was blank.

"Dammit, please somebody, help me !" he tried to scream, but his voice failed him, he was scarred, more than ever before in his short life, what was happening here ?

It took Davis a few minutes to finally reach a position where he could at least see light, he approached it slowly.

But his little hope of finding an exit were disappointed.

It was just a cave, around twenty feet high with a small opening at the top, letting light flow into the room. The light shone directly on a small altar, on which stood a small object.

Davis approached it and noticed that it was some sort of small egg, which was decorated with flames and had a small, metallic horn.

It seemed unnatural and strange to Davis, but for some reason, he felt compelled to lift it once he got nearer, he placed his hands around, ready to lift it.

Somehow he didn't even fell the pain in his head at the moment, everything was focused on this little egg in his hands.

He had no clue why he wanted to do it, but some feeling deep down told him to do it and Davis had never been a person who would not listen to his gut.

At least right now his guts didn't tell him to freak out anymore.

_At Tais and Makusus "place"_

"So this Tyrannomon is your friend? And he came to help you Koromon?" Tai asked his new friend, who perched on his shoulder and replied simply by nodding. Makusu was starring at the gigantic dinosaur, while Banzaikoromon had found his place on the boy's head.

Tai had relaxed a little bit now, he still had no idea where he was or what had happened, but at least these creatures seemed to be friendly and wanted to help them.

It was clear that Tyrannomon was friendly, but Makusu had already falled back into his usual patterns, beeing very shy and even a little distrustful and Tai sighed about this, but it couldn't be helped at the moment.

It had taken some time until Koromon had convinced them that Tyrannomon was friendly, but at least Makusu was still not compeltly convinced.

"Man we had nearly forgotten about that, maybe Davis is here? It would be the best to find him before any not-so-friendly digimon do. But we also need to find a way ho-", Tai just rememberd the fact that their younger buddy was still missing, several other things had occupied his thought until now, but now he started to worry about his younger friend.

"Ok then it's settled, we will look for Davis and Tyrannomon can carry us right? Right buddy?" Koromon interrupted Tai before the boy could finish, and addressing the champion Digimon, which nodded.

But then its facial expression suddenly turned dark and serious, turning its head to some distant noise.

"That's Tuskmon, he is one of those who you should hope doesn't find your friend first.", the pink balls had also become serious, while the noise grew louder, as if it were approaching the small group.

"Shouldn´t we maybe run away?" Tai was not too eager to fight against some monster, actually he was freaking out now, just like Makusu ,but the three digimon seemed to be determined to fight.

"There you are you little pests!" a green monster broke through the forest, charging directly at Tyrannomon. This was Tuskmon. Tuskmon also looked like some sort of dinosaur, but it had long, black horns on its back and was at least one foot taller than the friendlier red reptile, which stopped the attacker. Tyrannomon slid backwards a little, getting pushed back by a few yards, using all its strength to try and stop it.

It was obvious that Tuskmon was stronger than Tyrannomon, but Tyrannomon wasn't going to give up without a fight. He signaled the others to get away.

Both Tai and Makusu were shocked and couldn't even run away, since their feet wouldn't follow their commands at the moment.

The two smaller digimon on the other hand didn't even consider running.

"No way buddy, we´ll help you," both Koromons screamed , jumping away from the human boys , directly into the fight, shooting their bubble attack right into the eyes of the green monster, making it stop for a second to rub the acid out of its eyes, giving Tyrannomon the opportunity to deliver a blow with his claws, sending Tuskmon to the ground.

"Yeah , well done Tyrannomon, this is gonna be a piece of cake!" Koromon told the large, red reptile, not noticing that Tuskmon was getting back up, and hit hitted their ally with a strong lash of its tail, sending Tyrannomon on the ground, now preparing to counter-attack the smaller digimon, charging up some sort of laser-beam from its horns.

"Watch out Koromon!" Tai screamed at the little pink digimon when Tuskmon delivered the attack, causing a giant explosion when the beam hit, sending the two digimon flying backwards, landing right in front of the two boys.

"Koromon!"

"Banzaikoromon!"

Both Tai and Makusu rushed towards their small, wounded fighters, which were now covered with bruises and wounds.

This couldn't happen, this little guys had just fought for them and now they were seriously hurt.

"You idiots, you can´t do anything against such a big guy, he´ll kill you." Tai could not understand why these guys would want to fight against such a giant monster. He lifted his little digimon, just like Makusu did with Banzaikoromon and looked into the eyes of his new friend.

Why was this little guy doing this, Tai couldn't understand this, a tear ran down his cheek, while the little digimon grinned weakly and said.

"But Tai, you're my partner, I have to protect you." Koromon told his partner. making Tai even more confused, what did Koromon mean by partner, why was he ready to fight for him and maybe even die ?

"Yeah, we waited so long for you, now we want to fight with you and beat the bad guys.", Baziakoromon added to Koromons comment.

Tai was still shocked, these little digimon actually wanted to fight for them, they wanted to be their friends and partners and Tai regained his stance.

He wouldn't let these little guys down, they had no other choice anyway.

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but you guys are really the craziest bunch I ever met. If you want to fight, then we´ll fight together, right Makusu?" Tai replied to the little beings, who smiled in reply, while Makusu nodded, although he was not as eager to fight as Tai, actually he really wanted to run away and change his underwear, but he wouldn't leave Tai alone.

They now set the little digimon back on the ground, who got into a fighting pose, ready to support Tyrannomon, who had been pushed into a corner by Tuskmon.

The green dinosaur seemed to be close to taking out its red counterpart, forcing him back, step by step, as their attacks clashed. The sheer power of these power caused a big explosion, covering the whole forest clearing, but suddenly to bright lights broke through the smoke, coming from the pockets of Makusu's and Tai's trousers, They reached into their pockets, finding some sort of small computer-like object, which emitted the bright light, sending a pillar of light into the sky, which directly returned and encased both digimon.

"Is this?" Banzaikoromon squealed as he got hit by the light, when he realized that his body begun to change, he realized that he was digivolving.

Banzaikoromon, digivolve tooooooo... Bushiagumon!

Koromon, digivolve tooooooo... Agumon!

"What just happened?" Tai asked suprised, as the light has disappeared and the two small digimon had completly changed .

They were still small, but at least three feet tall, orange dinosaurs. They both had with giant feet and heads and big green eyes, while Bushiagumon wore some small samurai-like armour, consisting out of a helmet, a front armour plate, which covered his whole chest and belly and was connected to two small shoulder plates. Makusu noticed some leather badages around its claws.

"I have no clue but it seems that those things are quite useful, but I have no clue where we got them from." Makusu was just as stunned as Tai by what had just happened, though he was more focused on this strange device.

It was more or less oval and had quite an outdated screen in the middle and a few buttons around the screen, Tai's was orange while Makusus was deeply red.

"Ready to help Tyrannomon?" the small samurai-like digimon asked Agumon, who nodded. Together they both charged at Tuskmon, who had just hit the red dinosaur heavily. Tai and Makusu's partners collided with Tuskmon. Makusu's partner used his ignited tanto knife and Agumon shot a fire ball at the enemy.

"Fire cut!"

"Pepper breath!" Both shouted their attack, the fire ball hitting the left arm of their opponent, while the knife left a small cut on its chest, making it stop for a moment and laugh.

Tuskmon suddenly charged at the two smaller digimon, who evaded the strike, jumping out of its way, as Tyrannomon slashed the right side of Tuskmon, making him lose balance and fall to one side.

"Fire breath!" Tyrannomon shot a big fire burst at his enemy, hitting it and causing Tuskmon to scream out in pain, but it stood up again. Only to get hit by the two smaller digimon, while Tyrannomon's claw penetrated its chest, causing the green dinosaur to slowly disintegrate into small, glowing particles. The particles slowly faded away, Tuskmon was no more.

"Did you kill it?", Tai asked his little friend, they had just killed it, simply destroyed a living being.

He was shocked, he had never witnessed the death of somebody or something , Tuskmon had attacked them but, still it was dead now, gone for ever.

Koromon nodded once. Not realising how shocked the boys were about the death of a living creature, something they had never witnessed until now.

"It had to be done, otherwise he would have killed." Bushiagumon was right , but it was still a bit too much for the boys. Tyrannomon sat down on the ground to rest from the battle, which had drained almost all of his strength.

"That may be right, but there is still one big problem, how do we get back home and where is Davis ?" Makusu's question was fair, but neither Tai nor the digimon had an answer to it.

But there was something they also did not know, the fact that they and Davis were not the only human in this place, and that this other human would be able to provide some answers to their questions.

_At Davis spot_

Davis slowly lifted the egg, realising that it was nearly weightless, raising it above his head with no problems. He looked down to see that there was a small hole underneath where the egg had been.

For a minute or so, Davis just stood in the room, holding the egg in his hands above his head, waiting for something to come out of the hole.

The pain in his head slowly returned, so his legs started to tremble and he slowly started to doubt his guts feeling.

But then he suddenly got blinded by a light pillar which came out of it.

Davis covered his eyes with one of his hands, trying to protect them from the bright light, when he noticed that he was suddenly holding some sort of strange, technical device in one of his hands, where the strange egg had been before, completely confusing him.

It was as big a modern mobile phone, but was more oval shaped and had a small monitor, with two small buttons at its side and one underneath below the screen, both were colored blue.

He looked at the strange device for a while, trying to think of anything he seen before that was similar to this, before a high voice caught his attention, giving him a small heart-attack and making his head pain coming back in full strange.

The voice screamed happily, "Yay, the digi-egg of courage has been activated !" It was some sort of small, blue, humanoid dragon, which jumped up and down cheerfully in front of the boy.

"Nice to meet you Davis. I've waited so long for you. Are you alright, Davis ? Is something wrong ?" at first the little dragon was happy but he was shocked when the boy went on his knees, holding his temples in pain.

"Yeah, just a little bit dizzy."

Chapter 1

End

Authors note : Finally first chapter down , I hope that its gonna be better then my first try , have much fun with it .


	3. Chapter 2 The warrior of courage

**Chapter 2**

**The warrior of courage**

"You´ve been waiting for me?" Davis didn't even believe what he was seeing or if it was just his head was playing him a trick, since the pain had forced him on his knees and maybe all of this was just a imagination his mind played him due to his fear.

"Are you alright Davis, is something wrong?" the small, blue dragon asked the maroon-haired boy, concerned about his pain filled and confused face , as Davis leant against the caves wall, trying to get back on his feet.

"I don´t know, I just woke up here and my head hurts like I was hit by a baseball bat.", Davis replied to the little guy's question, who looked puzzled for a moment, obviously thinking about asking what a baseball bat was, before he approached the boy to offer a hand to him, saying "I am Vee-mon, nice to meet you Davis."

"Nice to meet you, too, ow." Davis tried to take Vee-mon's hand and shake it, but he suddenly felt the strong pain in the head again, causing him to wince dropping down to his knees.

He wasn't a whinny person, normally he ignored the light injuries he sometimes got during soccer training, so he mumbled to himself

"Come on Davis, that's nothing." But it was no use, the pain wouldn't vanish and he couldn't stand up.

"Is everything ok Davis? Are you in pain? What's wrong?" Vee-mon was shocked about how much pain the boy was in, but he had no idea what he could possibly do to help him, all he knew was that, he did not wanted to see Davis in any more pain.

"It´s ok, just some a little headache, nothing more Vee-mon." Davis tried to act strong,as he got back onto his feet, still shaking, but he had to stand up and find a way out of wherever he was. Davis just wanted to get home and leave this place behind forever, he was scared and he wanted this fear to go away as fast as possible.

He now looked at the small creature he had just come across, its eyes full of concern for him. It seemed like they were already close friends, despite the fact that they had just met only a few minutes ago.

"Do you have an idea how I can leave this place?" he now asked Vee-mon , who nodded happily, before walking ahead of Davis, guiding the boy out of the strange place.

It was hard for Davis to follow the little dragon. He could barely see the little dragon in the dark corridor, nor could the boy walk fast, since the pain in his head made him much slower . So much that he would stop and lean against the cold stonewall until his vision went back to normal again.

"You'll make this Davis, you can do this." He kept on mumbling to himself, trying to gather all strength he had left.

It took at least half an hour before the pair reached the exit, when Davis was only few yards away from it, he could see the light from outside and he could feel the refreshingly cool air breeze flowing into the cave .

Vee-mon was already outside before Davis left the cave. The dragon was waiting for his partner, literally jumping up and down with excitement in front of him, obviously full of energy and not able to sit down for a second. He was the mirror of Davis, when he would be feeling more like himself.

As soon as Davis stepped out of the cave he was suddenly grabbed from behind by a giant, green and dirty hand, which grabbed the boy so hard that he felt like he would snap. He then heard a voice from behind.

"Where do you think you're going boy? I guess one strike on your little head wasn´t enough to keep you from running away," the green, giant monster who looked like a strange ogre-like creature with long, white hair, two back horns and spikes covering his shoulders. Certainly not the person you'd want to get trapped in a dark, narrow alleyway with!

"Davis, I'll save you! Arrrggh !", Vee-mon wanted to charge at the strange creature, but another creature swiftly forced him on the ground, holding his head down on the earth, with such force that the small digimon could hardly move.

"Don´t even think about it little pest or your friend will be nothing for you to worry about." a deep and cold voice whispered into his ear. The digimon which had attacked Veemon scared Davis even more than the green monster.

It looked like a samurai-ghost, wearing worn-out armor and had purple skin, with cold and evil eyes. This samurai like digimons eyes pinned Davis, making his blood freeze and causing him to tremble a little.

Why am I being attack by these monsters all of a sudden? Davis thought to himself.

_In another part of the forest, not too far away_

Tyrannomon stampeded through the forest, crushing small plants under his feet as he forced his way through the woods. Makusu and Tai sat on his shoulders and their two small digimon on top of his head.

"You got any idea where we are going?" Tai was not very pleased about the fact that they had simply jumped on top of the dinosaur and let him carry them through this area, with no idea where they were.

"Tyrannomon has a good nose and he said that he has picked up the faintest scent of a third human, so he is now going to that place." Agumon replied to his partner, while Makusu was busy observing their surroundings.

He did not like the fact they were just rushing through the forest, not paying attention to the surroundings and only moments after they had been ambushed by Tuskmon.

That digimon might have big and impossible to oversee, but he was certain that not every digimon would be as big or as crude as Tuskmon had been.

Makusu was so focused on searching for any possible threat, that he was startled when Tyrannomon stopped abrupted. He was catapulted off the red dinosaur, followed by Tai, who tried to grab his friends collar to keep him from falling down, just to lose balance himself.

They were lucky and landed in a big bush, which cushioned their fall, but they it was still not an soft landing , so Tai started to complain cynical, while sitting on top of his friend ," Next time I´ll push you if it keeps me from falling pal," while Makusu could only replied with a small moan, he knew that Tai didn't mean it serious, but his friend was still pretty heavy and he wasn't sure if anything inside his body was still where it was supposed to be.

It took them a while before they saw why Tyrannomon had suddenly stopped, although it stood directly in front of them. A humanoid mechanical creature, which looked like some sort of dragon, not much taller than an adult.

Its whole body was covered with blue armour plates, just like its tail and wore some sort of helmet, which had strange goggles attached to it.

It looked like some kind of soldier, and it did not even move an inch, before Tyrannomon shot a giant flame at it, nearly burning the boys in progress, who hardly got away in time.

"Not again." Tai mumbled to himself, not another fight, they had just won one, did they really have to fight again ?

But the strange creature simply evaded the attack with such speed that nobody could see him until he reappeared at few meters away.

He didn't show any real reaction to the attack, the digimon still had its 'eyes' fixed on them, with a knife in his hand.

The two smaller digimon also got ready for combat, Agumon started to build up fire in his mouth while his samurai-counterpart drawed his tanto, when a human voice interrupted them before they could charge at their opponent.

"There is no need to attack Tyrannomon, we are not your enemies and we mean you no harm.", Tai and Makusu turned towards the direction of the voice. They were shocked by the fact that they had nearly been burned, and spotted another human boy , only a few feet behind the strange digimon.

He looked about the same age as the two boys with medium length, black hair, which was a bit messy and mostly hidden underneath a red baseball cap, which seemed a bit out of place, compared with the rest of his clothes, which were normal military clothing.

The boy's golden eyes focused on them and it was not clear as to whether he was a friend or a foe. Either way, they were not the only humans in this place, which was a huge relief for both Tai and Makusu.

_Davis Motomiya_

"Let go you creepy, green monster.", Davis still struggled against the giant hand that had grabbed him. Much to the delight of his opponent, who had no problem keeping a tight grip since the boy was hardly as strong as they were. Just like Vee-mon was no match for the samurai, who still simply pushed the blue dragon´s face into the dirt.

"Davis!" Vee-mon tried to lift his head and speak to Davis, his mouth still half buried in the ground, while Musyamon started to push him down even stronger, "Just activate your courage and say Digi-armour energize, then I can beat them to a pulp."

_Activate his courage ? What did Vee-mon mean with this? _Davis thought to himself, he had no clue what this meant, was he hallucinating again ?

"Davis, please." the dragon now pleaded, while the samurai drew his sword, still pushing down the smaller digimon with his foot, getting ready to kill him, taunting him,

"Let's silence you, you little pest, before your human gets any strange ideas."

What could Davis lose? Vee-mon would die if he didn't do anything so it was worth a try, and maybe he could do at least this little bit for the little guy.

Davis gathered all the strength that he had left in him, raised his head and spoke with a strong and confident voice, "Digi-armour energize!" not really expecting anything to happen.

What followed was something no one expected, about which Davis did not know if it was really happening, since he started to feel incredibly dizzy again .

The image of the small, red egg appeared on the screen of the strange device Davis was still holding in his hand, followed by a bright light which engulfed Vee-mon, making him suddenly start to grow, so the samurai fell backwards.

"Vee-mon amour-digivolve to... Flamedramon!"

Vee-mon's appearance completely changed once the light faded away.

The so-called Flamedramon was now as tall as the samurai and wore some armour, covering his upper chest and hands, which ended with some metallic claws. His feet and upper legs were the same. The armour that covered his face also had a long and shiny spike which reminded Davis of the image of the egg.

"Let Davis go Ogremon, or I´ll burn you." Flamedramon was serious and filled with anger, his eyes focusing on Ogremon, who lifted his cudgel to attack Flamedramon.

But with a clumsy swing, he was not even getting close to hitting Flamedramon, since the newly digivolved Digimon simply evaded the blow and closed the distance to his opponent.

"Knuckle Fire!" Flamedramon now attacked with Ogremon with an ignited fist, hitting the belly of the attacker very hard, making him fall back and losing his grip of Davis. Flamedramon swooped in and caught his human friend, putting him gently back on the ground again.

"I must have been hit harder than I thought." Davis murmured, still stunned by the fact that a small digimon had turned into some sort of super-strong-fire-warrior. _This totally kicks ass!_ Davis thought to himself, as Flamedramon smiled at him, before facing Musyamon.

"Go get them Flamedramon !" Davis now said, he somehow felt like his strength was recovering, it was strange, he felt full of energy now that Flamedramon was with him.

They couldn't loose now and Flamedramon would surely help him getting back home.

"Don´t get cocky just because your partner digivolved boy!", the samurai had gotten back to his feet and now charged at Flamedramon, with his swords lifted above his head, ready to strike.

The armour-level digimon tried to hit this opponent with his 'knuckle fire' attack, but Musyamon proved to be much faster than his opponent by simply moving the side, letting Flamedramon charge into nothing. With another swing of his sword Flamedramon was struck, unable to evade it and ended up getting slashed on his left leg, leaving a big, deep scratch at it.

"Are you ok Flamedramon?", Davis became concerned for his partner, who stood defensively in front of the boy in an attempt to protect him from the enemies.

"Pummel Whack!"

"Fire rocket!"

Ogremon fired a ball of dark energy from his fist, whilst Flamedramon countered the attack with a flame projectile from its fist. The two attacks caused a big explosion betwee the two fighters. Musyamon now charged at them again, but not at the digimon, he charged at Davis, Flamedramon's weakness.

"Oh no you don't!" the armour-digimon tried to stop the samurai, but a strike from Ogremon forced him away from his partner, so he could not interfere.

Crack!

Musyamon could hardly see what had happened, but his sword was suddenly blocked by a knife, a weapon wielded by some sort of mechanical dragon, that was covered by light blue-green armour.

"Your speed is admirable, I could hardly see you .", Musyamon taunted his opponent, who replied to the compliment by grinning, with a voice that was far more soft and organic that you would have expected from some sort of machine,

"Thanks for the compliment, but I won't let you do what you want, not here, not anywhere."

"Hot, hot, hot !", Ogremon screamed, his hair being on fire from a flame that had been shot at him from Tyrannomon, who now stood behind them. Tai, Makusu and their partner perched on his shoulders. Flamedramon got up on his feet again, ready to fight against his opponents.

"The more, the better!", Musyamon was not a warrior who would be frightened by the fact that he was outnumbered, he would rather see it as a challenge. Musyamon had fought so many battles and duels that everybody else would have seen as lost, but he had won.

So he went a step back from the armoured machine and tried to get an overview of the situation, analysing his enemies.

Tyrannomon would be no real problem , just like the two rookies, he was slow and could easily be slain. With Flamedramon already wounded, the only real challenge would be the mechanical digimon, but nothing he could not do.

"Hmm." Both Ogremon and Musyamon suddenly raised their heads, noticing a small black spot in the sky, which slowly grew bigger.

"So the boss wants us to retreat, too sad, this was just getting interesting .", Musyamon mumbled, before jumping away, just a moment before small black sphere hit the ground. It erupted in a large explosion, that sent everyone falling on the ground, covering the whole place with a rather thick cloud of dust.

"This is no normal dust." the mechanical dragon, told himself, his gear of which would not normally be affected by anything that could hinder the sight, were not working right. He could not see through the 'dust'.The word `failure´ was scrawled out on his goggles when all of a sudden his sight returned to normal again.

"Someone helped them get away." the young man in military dress whispered to his partner, while Tai and Makusu went to Davis to look after him and Flamedramon de-evolved back to Vee-mon, who collapsed right next to the red-haired boy, completely exhausted.

"Tai, Makusu, great to see you…" Davis started, before his head pain fully he returned and he passed out.

"Hey Davis, don't die now, we just found you and a way back home." Tai shock the boy, trying to wake him up again, he seemed to be hurt and that was no good sign.

"Don't worry, he's only passed out, we'll bring him back to our world so care can taken of him."

John interrupted the other boys panic, while Sealsdramon approached them and lifted Davis up, he would carry the boy home.

"But now let's get back as fast as possible, I don't want to fight for more aggressive digimon to attack us."

_Somewhere in the human world_

"Commander, we have received a message from Johnathan, he has found the boys who got dragged into the digital world and that they will be back here in few moment." A young soldier told his superior officer, who seemed to be pleased by the news.

There had been quite some chaos when they had noticed that some people had been dragged into the digital world, but it slowly became something common in this base. The disappearance of Tai, Makusu and Davis was the third case so far.

But this time it was different, John had sent them a message about these boys, who also seemed to be digidestined, just like himself, since they had digivices and some digimon calling them partner.

"Commander Honda, digital transit incoming!" A mechanical voice announced and everybody turned to the computer that was in the middle of the room, the one they had used to enter this so called Digital World.

It was purely a coincidence that it was this computer, they could have used any other computer, as long as they had a digivice, which opens the gate to this strange world.

The monitor of the computer shined for a few moments, covering the space in front of it with bright light and the moment it faded a little a group of people appeared out of nowhere and ended up in a pile on the floor.

Two of them, the black-haired boy was, who was obviously european, judging by his rather pale skin, and one of the creature, a small dragon, which wore a military outfit and carried a M16 rifle, directly approached the commanding officer. He whispered something into the officer's ear, before he went back to the rest of the group , who were only just getting adjusted to a change in scenery.

"Welcome back to the human world boys. I hoped that we were able to find you before anything bad happened to you. My name is Commander Honda and I welcome you to the DRU, I assume that you already know our young friend Jonathan." the voice of the officer, who seemed to be in his mid-forties was clear and strong, making everybody in the room focus on him.

He watched the boys for a few moments and, since they were obviously confused by the situation, John did not like the fact that he was being called by his full name, or at least a part of it.

"Ok, I think that we will have to clear up a few things."

Chapter 2

End

Author note : Chapter 2 done, I know most people had expected a longer stay at the digital world but I wanted to make it a bit more like 02, where they literally jumped into the digital world for a few hours and solved the problem at hand ^^. Fell free to leave comments or reviews .


	4. Chapter 3 The start of something big

**Chapter 3**

**The start of something big**

"My name is Commander Honda, I´m the commander of this base and I welcome you here, to the DRU, the Digital Responce Unit" the commander welcomed the boys, who were still trying to get their heads around the change of scenery.

At one moment they had been in the Digital world, in the possession of some strange, electronic device, which John had called Digivice. Now, they lay crumpled on the floor after travelling through a TV, which was placed randomly in the forest and then, for a moment, they seemed to fall through a space. A space filled with colours and light. Only to find themselves in a room, surrounded by computers at which people were working.

The commander's warm welcome did not put the children at rest, it made them only more confused about everything. The Commander noticed their expression and smiled slightly.

"I´m sure that you have many questions and I would be happy to answer them, but its late and your parents will start to worry if you don´t get home soon."

The boys wanted to respond, but John directly guided them out of the room, leading them into a long and dark corridor, while the other people started to work again.

"Hey John, that is your name, right ? You have got to tell us what stuff is all about." Makusu asked the boy still confused,

"I mean, we got pulled into some strange world, met these little guys and got attacked by some monster. And that was only before you suddenly showed up and brought us back home.

But we still have no clue what has really happened, since neither you, nor the commander have told us on, just tell us what's going on here!"

John remained silence and followed the corridor, until they reached a door, which led outside the building.

It was already night and a cool breeze blew through the boys' hair as soon as they walked out of the building which housed the DRU. John looked up at the star filled sky for a few moments, before turning towards the other boys, who were eager to gain some knowledge about the recent events.

John let out a deep breath and started to search for something in the pockets that covered his military outfit, while he started to talk,

"I already told you that you had been dragged into the Digital World and that those devices are called digivices, they are a clear sign that you are digidestined. Digidestined are a group of people who are supposed to fight evil forces, together with their Digimon-partners. I know this sounds strange, but it's true and I am one of those people, too. My partner, Commandramon is able to digivolve to the next stage, Sealsdramon. As you have already seen."

The boys realised that the small dragon-soldier creature had followed them,

"But I don´t think you need to know, the DRU and the reasons for all of this are much important. That would take way to much time… ", John took a deep breath again, before he went on,

"So let´s just start with the reason for all of this.

You must know that the digital world also has leaders, exactly like our world. Although we call them dictators and evil madman who have overthrown the former, 'good leaders'.

They´re, the evil digimon, trying to not only rule the digital world, but also the human world too. That is the reason why they started to attack the barrier which divides the two worlds from one another, so they can gain acsess here.

The barrier is now very weak, so much so that there are gates opening randomly all over the world, throwing people into the digital world and making Digimon enter this world.

That is why the DRU was created. We try to save the people who are getting lost in the Digital World. We are doing everthing to bring them back and fight the Digimon which are lurking in our world.

The most important task we have however, is to oppose those digimon who are trying to take over our world, but we are few at the moment. We are purely outnumbered." There were moments of uneasy silence after John had ended his explanation. Neither Tai, nor Makusu knew what to think about it, and Davis had stopped listening after 10 seconds, he had not even understood a single sentence John had spoke.

Then the young DRU member's accent altered, to a more European one.

"Here, this is something you'll need." John took out four small computers, one obviously beeing his own, no larger than a small dictionary, giving one to each of the boys, before showing them how they worked.

"Those are D-Terminals, they are very practical 'cause they allow you to communicate with other DRU-members, via a safe channel.

They are also very useful to hide your partners. It's like downloading a song onto your mp3."

With these words, John pushed a button on his own D-Terminal, causing the screen to light up. Commandramon disintegrated into tiny light particles, which were absorbed into the D-Terminal.

It took a second to finished absorbing Commandramon's data, then the boys saw Commandramon on the screen, waving happily at the boys.

"Wow, that's so cool, thanks John.", Davis was definitely excited about this new tool, putting Veemon inside it, whilst Tai and Makusu inspected , after realising that Davis had put Veemon into the little device, Tai and Makusu did the same.

"Ok, I think it would be the best if you go home now, before anyone discovers that you are missing. The DRU will contact you soon." John now turned away from the boys after he had finished talking, to go back to the DRU building, leaving the younger boys alone, outside the inconspicuous building.

_The next morning, near the boy's school_

"Hey Davis, where were you yesterday?" Davis turned around and started to smile, since his best friend was approaching him, Tai's younger sister Kari. He had known her for nearly ten years now, since they were tiny.

"I´m sorry, but a group of older kids chased me, Tai and Makusu half the way across town.I had to punch one of them for talking bad about you." Davis scratched the back of his head, after he realised how stupid it sounded. Kari didn't mind, she replied simply by smiling at him. Only because she had already knew about everything, since Tai had told her everything, at least everything he could tell her, without mentioning the digital world and the DRU.

It was her friendly and forgiving smile she always showed after he had done something stupid, that Davis liked best of all about the brown haired girl, it made his crush for her even bigger."

Kari had always been nice and understanding, never harming a fly or speak badly about other people. It was her innocent attitude and the admiration she had for her big brother, that made her an outsider in the school. Which wasn't helped by the fact that Davis was her only real friend at school.

But Davis didn't like to think of Kari as an outsider, he was just happy to be with her. He didn't even care about the fact that he had a D-Terminal, along with a snoring Vee-mon inside, in his pocket.

Inside the school

"Come on Sora, you're the only one he might actually listen to. We've tried so many times, but he won't listen." Makusu and his two friends, Matt and Tara, were doing what they always did when Tai's overprotective attitude over Kari had caused problems. The three friends tried to convince Sora to talk to Tai about this, since they considered her to be the voice of reason to Tai.

"Why me you guys? I mean, we are all his friends. Why should he listen to me? What if he doesn't care what I say?" Sora responded in the same she always did. She denied that her friendship with Tai was anything special.

Tara and Matt looked at her, like they wanted to say *"Come on, we all now that you two are more than friends," while Makusu rolled his eyes towards them. Makusu wanted to imply that Tara and Matt had also once been only friends before they starting going out officially.

Sora felt her face turn bright red and she wanted to start protesting against it, but she was interrupted by the voice of the boy in question.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Tai was running late and had to run to school, so he was slightly out of breath, but the ring of the bell stopped the conversation in its tracks before anybody could respond.

So the group now broke apart, Matt and Tara went to their class as Sora, Tai and Makusu went towards theirs.

They were lucky enough to reach the classroom in time, just ahead of the teacher. Normally the arrival of the teacher was a sign for every student to be in their seats, but today, somebody followed directly behind the teacher. Makusu and Tai's mouths dropped open since they had never expected to see this person walk in the classroom.

It was John, now wearing the school's normal, green uniform.

"Ok students, I know that it is rather unusual for somebody to join our school so late in the year, but our headmaster has made a special exception. Please welcome our exchange student from London, Johnathan Montgomery, wait this can´t be right..." The teacher seemed to be troubled with Johns full name, while the young Brit seemed rather uncomfortable, whispering something into the teacher's ear, who then went on to say, "Our new exchange student. John Bradley, he will stay at our school until Christmas, so please make him feel welcome." The teacher scanned the classroom.

"There is an empty seat next to Makusu at the back for you. Take a seat, and I will begin. Let me know if there are any problems John."

"Thanks." John replied stiffly, trying not to let people hear his accent, while he sat down in the empty seat, next to Makusu, who leaned over to him .

"What the hell are you doing here?" Makusu was shocked, just like Tai, to suddenly see the young DRU member in his school, which made him sound rather unfriendly.

"Calm down Makusu, I´ll tell you guys after school and we can go to the DRU, so everything can be solved." John replied calmly.

Makusu was not really satisfied by the answer, but neither he, nor Tai, could really ask their new student anything, without catching the attention or being heard by the teacher or Sora.

They waited until school was over, directly catching Davis on the way, to meet John, who waited outside the school yard.

It was not easy for them to get Davis to come along, since he wanted to hang out with Kari. In the end, the older boys forced him to ditch her .

"Nice to see you guys again, please, save your questions for the Commander and the other people at the DRU, since I´m not more than a 'simple soldier'." The way John said simple soldier made Makusu feel like something had gone wrong at the DRU.

_At the DRU control room_

"Welcome back, I hope everything went smoothly yesterday after you returned home." Commander Honda greeted the boys as they entered the control room. The room seemed much calmer compared to the previous day where people were hard at work by the computers.

"John told me that you still have some questions about the events of the past days and since our situation is stable, Wizardmon and I will answer them as much as we can."

A wizard like digimon that was about three and a half feet tall approached them. He had a strange staff, hat and cape which looked worn out and old.

Wizardmon seemed to smile, at least his eyes looked like he was, since his mouth was covered by the collar of his cape.

"I got a question Commander, about those bad digimon John had told us about...", both Makusu and Tai started to ask about the digimon and the Digital World. Davis remained silent, still unhappy about the fact that he had to leave Kari behind, though he had promised to help her out with some project she was doing.

_On the way home to the Yagami house_

"Hey Kari, what are you doing here alone?"* Kari turned around, seeing T.K with a slightly worried and curious expression on his face.

He was a good looking guy, with a nice smile and great, bright, blue eyes. Kari had fallen for the boy, so she blushed slightly when the boy approached her so she turned away a little to hide her face.

"I thought you were always around with Davis… So how come you're all by yourself in this cafe?" he asked her.

"Tai and Makusu dragged Davis, something they wanted to show him, so I had to go home by myself and decided to take a small break here." The smile on Kari's face grew as he took the seat beside her.

"My mom's not at home for the next 3 hours, so I hope that it isn't a problem for you if I stay here a little with you."

Kari blushed slightly about the boy's suggestion, and nodded happily, to which T.K. returned with another light-hearted smile, before they engaged in some small-talk.

They did notice the small creature that had been watching them from a nearby tree, which whispered with a low voice,

"I don´t like this, there's something very strange about this guy."

_Back at the DRU_

"So, now that everything has been cleared, there is one last thing I must to ask you one thing. Will you join the DRU and fight against those who threaten our world?" Commander Honda looked between the boys.

Makusu and Tai had already decided yesterday that they were going to join DRU, while Davis just agreed to join because Makusu and Tai did.

"A good choice boys, now there is just one thing left to do, something you might not really like. You must talk to you parents. You may well need to do missions late at night or while you should be in school, which is why we need your parents to cover you."

The boy's faces went a pale white the moment they heard the word 'parents', since they all knew what it would mean.

No.

Fortunately, the boy's parents' were not as protective as Sora's mother or Tara's father, but convincing them to say yes, wasn't going to be easy.

"It would be good if you guys go home and prepare your family for this, one of our members will come to you and tell your family everything they want and need to know."

The Commander's words didn't really help the boys, they knew that it would be hard to tell their parents, even with the DRU's support.

"Ok boys, it will be best if you go home and prepare your parents, one of my men will come home to you in within the next hour," Honda told the boys, since they had already spend hours explaining everything to them and it was already getting dark.

_That night_

"Man, that was hard, thank god that one of the DRU-people helped me out explaining everything and that Kari wasn't at home," Tai laid down on his bed, exhausted from the discussions he had with his parents, while talking to himself, since his partner was already assleep inside the D-Terminal.

It had taken him an hour to convince them that it wasn't some stupid joke and then they had thousand question that both he, Agumon and the DRU-soldier had to answer collaboratively.

"It's for the best that Kari doesn't know about all of this, she would be far too concerned about everything if she knew about the Digital world," Tai told himself as he inspected his D-Terminal, smiling about the small icon of the sleeping Agumon.

He was just busy reading some of Davis' spam-massages, when he suddenly heard the apartmen* door open. Tai immediately stugged the device under his pillow, just in time to not let Kari see it. Kari walked into the bedroom a few seconds later.

"Hi Tai, did you and the others had fun around town?" from everyone else, some of those words would have sounded cynical, but Kari' honest and friendly voice didn't leave any doubt with Tai.

Tai smiled, forgetting about everything that had happened, he told her the lie story, the one that had been thought up by him and his parents for Kari to believe. Her little sister listened attentively.

_At Makusu's place_

The apartment of Makusu's family was in the same building like the Yagamis home, which was why Tai and Makusu spend most of their time together.

Right now, Makusu was standing on the balcony, watching the clear night sky, thinking about everything that had happened to him.

It had taken some time to tell everything to his parents and the discussions had been long and hard, but it was over now. His younger brother Sho had reacted quite positive, already playing with Bushiagumon.

"Let's hope that everything will sort itself out somehow," he told himself, but deep down, the boy had a feeling that everything would get much harder than he could ever imagine.

"Hey brother, your new friend isn't playing fair, he is hiding cards in his armour!" Sho , who was around Davis and Karis age, shouted from inside, he now played Poker with the digimon, who tried cheat.

"Come on guys, give me some cards so I can show you how to play this game," Makusu smiled, sitting down beside Sho.

_A place somewhere in the mist, in a world unknown to most._

"So it had started, each side has started to set their plans in motion. The final fight for the destiny of both human and digimon will soon come." A figure in the mist told itself, wandering through the area. Everything was ready and soon he and his followers would begin their plan too.

Chapter 3 End

Authors note: Not too much happening here but I needed a chapter to explain the situation. Reviews are always nice to see ^.^


	5. Chapter 4 Things getting started

**Chapter 4**

**Things are getting started**

"Commander Honda, we have digital activity in the city. It's only weak and it has already started to fade again," one of the soldier announced to his superior, who had just arrived in the main control room of the facility.

It was still early, the sun had barely risen so even the Commander still needed his strong morning coffee to get awake. The fact that this alert had woken him up two hours before his normal wakeup call meant that no one wanted to get on his bad sid*.

"Must be a Rookie Commander, this could be a good opportunity to give the new recruits their first mission," Wizardmon suggested, walking behind the Commander.

Honda was not in a mood to think of anything more than his coffee and how to get more of it, so ,to almost get rid of Wizardmon, he agreed with the digimon and sent out the order.

"Ok, keep looking for more signals. John and the recruits can investigate this after school. For such a small digimon, there's no real hurry to sort the situation."

The Commander went to his office, holding his now empty cup and searching for a way to fill it as fast as possible.

A small and weak signal was nothing to worry about, it was either a real small digimon or maybe only a small bug in the system.

Wizardmon also turned away to get something for breakfast. Even this Digimon he had to skip his morning routine due to the sudden alert, but a smaller creature stood behind him, blocking his way.

It was Gatomon, a small champion level feline who had been befriended Wizardmon many years ago and was one of the few digimon that had followed Wizardmon into the real world.

"Do you really think that this is a good idea? I really think you should check it out. For all we know, it could be a spy sent by…," Gatomon snapped, concerned about the possible dangers of the alert.

"Don´t worry, he will not come here my old friend." Wizardmon knew the reason for Gatomon's concern, the pair had endured a traumatic experience in the digital world. The memories themselves made Wizardmon shiver.

"Wizardmon, the eggheads down at the research facility need your help with something.", one of the young guards told digimon nodded and immediately left Gatomon standing alone.

The feline paused, "I hope your right."

_Later that day_

"Man, why do I have to ditch Kari again?" Davis complained. It hadn't been the first since he had complained, it all started after Tai, Makusu and John had dragged him to this mission.

Tai was not happy about the constant grumping, but both he and Makusu had started to simply ignore the younger boy, while John had already gone ahead to scout the area.

The signal had come from rather remote part of the city, with not much people on the street, most of the buildings were appartment blocks who inhabitants were still at work.

They had searched the whole district for any sign of a digimon, but there was nothing. John was beginning to grow agitated and stopped searching when Commandramon suddenly halted and raised a his nose to the air, starting to sniff loudly.

"There is a strange scent in the air John. Ask the others if Agumon smells anything,too" Commandramon told his partner, who directly contacted the others via D-Terminal, since they were checking a street a few blocks away.

Tai was once again, near to the point where he would have done something drastic to stop Davis complaining, he considered physical harm on many occasions. Fortunately the sound of the D-Terminal distracted Tai. He read the message that John had sent to him.

"Hey Agumon, John's partner has asked if you smell anything strange in the air?" Tai asked his partner, who directly lifted his nose a little to check the air around him .

"Now that you ask Tai, there is a strange smell. I think it's another digimon. At first, I thought it was Commandramon, but this smell, it's a little different," Agumon answered, not being able to specify what much about the smell.

Commandramon and John came running back towards the others on receiving Tai's reply from Agumon.

"Yeah, that isn't my scent Agumon, it's also too weak to track." Commandramon agreed .

"Um, so what should we do now, John? If there are no signs of any digimon except for this scent, then maybe the people at the DRU can find something," Tai suggested.

The others agreed with him, which made Davis mood go down further, it was bad enough that he had to ditch Kari again, but ditching her just to search this place for hours and find nothing was aggravating.

Normally he would have met up with Kari and spent most of day with her doing homework and simply hanging out, but now it was still midday.

All this searching stuff had only taken around an hour and now he would have to occupy himself for the rest of the day.

"I´m going home guys. See you tomorrow." Davis told his friends with a very annoyed tone,which was only replied to by simple mumbling.

"Hmmph.",the darkred-haired boy trotted away, towards the exit of the small alley they were currently in, still pissed off about this waste of time, not noticing the cracking sound from above, like somebody had just broken a wooden tableplate, before he got hit by numerous falling planks of wood which instantly piled up, burying Davis completely.

"Davis!" Vee-mon yelled. The little blue digimon had only been a few steps behind Davis, only barely evading the planks of wood which had buried his partner.

Tai, John and Makusu rushed down the alley towards Veemon.

"There´s someone up there!" Commandramon screamed, pointing at the end of a fire escape, at which end someone was seen disappearing onto the roof of the building.

Both Tai and Makusu barely had time to look into the direction, before the small soldier like dragon charged up the ladder, getting enveloped by the light of digivolution on his way.

_Commandramon, digivolve to... Sealsdramon!_

The small dragon turned into its mechanical champion level after the light faded. Sealsdramon charged after the unknown, so fast that the boys could hardly see before the champion level Digimon disappeared onto the roof, chasing after the suspected villain.

"Hey Davis you ok?" Makusu and Vee-mon had finally dug out their friend, who was, at the moment, currently unconscious, but thankfully he didn't look seriously hurt.

"Oh. What's happened?" It didn't take long for Davis to regain counciousness. A shocked bug glad Veemon immediately hugged his human partner.

"Some wooden planks fell on you, we think someone did this on purpose and Sealsdramon is now chasing after them right now."

"Ok," John started to say after listening to a radio message he had just received. "Sealsdramon just confirmed that the unknown attacker was a digimon. He will keep observing it, to find out where it is heading to.

The best to do would be to take Davis to the DRU in the mean time so that they can look after him. Before we catch this digimon." the young brit finished his sentence.

Both Makusu and Tai agreed and helped Davis to his feet, holding him up because the younger boy could hardly stand alone at all, so it took a few minutes before they were *able to escort him to the DRU.

At the DRU, a doctor attended to Davis' cuts and splinters.

"Ok, everything seems to be alright with you boy, nothing seems to be damaged," the doctor told Davis after a thorough examination.

Davis nodded in response, leaving the DRU's medical room to meet his friends who had been waiting outside the whole time. They all looked relieved to see that Davis was alright.

"Ok, what are we gonna do now? It's already getting late and I don´t think that Davis will be able to go on a mission now. At least not today.", Makusu said to the group, causing a tense silence as John told them his plan.

"You're right Makusu, it would be for the best if Davis goes home and takes the day off. I think either you or Tai should take him home, while me and either of you go to investigate the place Sealsdramon has followed the digimon to and there is also something I need to tell you guys."

Makusu volunteered to bring Bavis home, while Tai and John went to Sealsdramons positon.

It took them not to long, the appartment into which the digimon had escaped was not to far away from Tais own home and thefact that he knew this place gave him a very bad feeling.

"Please tell that this is some mistake John, this can´t be true.", Tai could simply not believe where they had went and meet Sealsdramon, who had already devolved back to Commandramon.

Tai had been here very often, together with his friend .

They stood in front of the apartment, ready enter it.

"I´m sorry agent Yagami, but I´m one hundred per cent sure that the digimon will be inside," the soldier-digimon whispered to him. It was quite strange for Tai to be addressed that way by somebody.

"Get ready," John told them, this was a sign for Commandramon to get into position, running out of the boys vision. Commandramon covered the balcony to make sure that no one would escape that way.

John knocked the door the moment Commandramon signalled that he was in position with a signal hand gesture. They waited for the inhabitant to open the door.

It took a few seconds and they could hear someone shouting, before the door opened, revealing their target.

"Matt?" Tai whispered the moment he saw his blond friend, who directly got dragged back into the apartment by John.

"Get away Gabumon !".

"Arrggh!" Tai heard pain filled moans as a digimon had tried to escape by the balcony. The Digimon had almost instantly been taken down by Commandramon, who forced him to ground.

"What do you want from me and Gabumon? Tai? What the heck are you doing with these guys?" Matt screamed at them, Tai thought about it, he couldn't think of an answer.

Why am I here with them? He thought to himself.

John, on the other hand, ignored Matt and responded directly with his own questions.

"What do you think we want from you and that digimon? You try to hide from us and then send your digimon to attack us."

Matt's eyes widened when he heard about the fact that his friends had been attacked by Gabumon.

"You were attacked ?" Matt now whispered in a low voice.

Matt was answered directly by getting an angry answer from the young brit who still had him pushed up against the wall, it seemed like he was far stronger than Matt, although they were around the same age. "Yeah, your little friend let a bunch of wooden planks fall on us, hitting your younger little friend Davis."

"You attacked them Gabu?" the blonde boy asked the digimon, looking unbelievably shocked.

Gabumon whimpered, "I´m sorry, I thought that they were the bad guys and tried to chase them away. I didn't think anyone would get hurt."

"John, let him go." Tai interrupted, dragging John off Matt, John signalled to Commandramon to let go of his prey.

"We are the good guys and you seem to be one too." When John stepped inside, he noticed a digivice that was on a table in the living room.

"You ok, Matt?" Tai helped his friend up again, Matt was not very pleased by the fact that he had been attacked outside his own home, but John had already explained before he could start complaining.

"It's very dangerous to interact with wild digimon, many of them are often frightened and shocked and could attack anyone in sight.

That's why we normally capture them and take them back to their world so that they won´t harm anyone. Gabumon's obviously both harmless and also your partner. There must be a reason he is here."

John turned away, heading for the door to leave the room, contact the DRU and clear up the situation.

"I´m really sorry Matt, I really thought that they were the bad guys, I would never hurt a friend of yours." Gabumon kept on whimpering, it was obvious that the little digimon felt incredibly sorry.

The Digimon approached Matt who patted his head to make it feel better, giving Tai the possibility to see Gabumon completely for the first time.

The digimon looked rather strange, most of its skin was yellow, at least his belly, arms and feet which were visible, the rest of the digimon covered by light blue fur. Not to mention there was a horn sticking out of Gabumon's forehead.

Gabumon's big, brown eyes began to fill with tears, while Matt tried to comfort him, with Tai and Agumon watching, unable to decide what to do next.

"It has been quite a while since we´ve seen each other Gabumon," Agumon finally said, gaining Gabumon's attention who had now manage to get it together.

"Yeah Agumon, so you finally digivolved too, from Koromon I mean," Gabumon replied, this reply confused both Tai and Matt.

"You already know each other?" Tai now asked the two digimon.

Gabumon directly replied, with a bit sarcastic tone,

"Yeah, we already know each other. Agumon, or as I used to know him as Koromon. Koromon, me and a group of other digimon lived together before we were split up by the bad guys, and all because someone," Gabumon pointed at Agumon he said that, narrowing his eyes accusatively, "Liked sleeping and eating more than training to get stronger, so he had to run away on Tyrannomon's back the moment we got attacked, while the rest of us tried to fight back."

Agumon felt a little embarrassed about Gabumon telling the others this story, so to stop him telling stories,Agumon thumped Gabumon causing both Matt and Tai to laugh out loud.

"Ok !" John re-entered the apartment again and addressed the boys to tell them how to go on, "I contacted Commander Honda and he wants the three of us to come to the DRU immediately, so that we can clear everything up concerning both Gabumon and your future."

_On the way to the Motomiya home_

Davis still looked incredibly angry about the Kari ditching, so Makusu tried to start a conversation

"Hey Davis, don´t be so grumpy, I know that you're pissed because of Kari, but that is no reason to shut me out." they had been walking throught the city for at least an hour now.

The journey was starting to take its toll and Makusu was getting a little pissed off about the fact that the boy had only replied with simple inaudible murmurs or nodding, so he decided to make the conversation a bit more interesting by hitting one of Davis weak spots.

"I know that you like Kari and it makes you angry whenever you have to ditch her, but always thinking with your little friend down there is not very useful."

Davis' face instantly turned bright red,in embarrassment, it seemed like it would explode due to the amount of blood that was rushing to his head and it took a few seconds before he could reply, screaming at Makusu.

"How sick are you? I am only twelve years old and you make jokes about stuff like that… And it's not even true, Kari's only a good friend and not more." Makusu knew that Davis was only lying to himself, everybody, except for Kari, knew about Davis' crush for her.

So it had been always funny for Makusu, Sora, Matt and even Tara to make little jokes about this topic, as long as Tai wasn't nearby.

But the sound of Makusu's laughing made Davis angrier more so than every so he decided to attack one of Makusu's own weak spots.

"It's not like you´re the one to talk!" Davis screamed at the laughing boy, "You always had a crush on Tara and have always been too shy to ask her out, and that is why you nearly started to cry when Tara and Matt became a couple.

I mean, you could hardly speak to them at the beginning. Even now, you still seem to feel uncomfortable whenever she's around with Matt."

The laughing stopped immediately and he simply looked at Davis for a few seconds, before he opened his mouth, only to close it again, since he had now fitting answer in mind that would be inappropriate to say.

They stood there, only a few hundred yards away from Davis' apartment, staring at one another.

"Wow, didn´t expect that one Davis. I think you can find your way back home from here alone, see you tomorrow." Makusu still seemed utterly as he turned away from Davis to head for back to his own home.

The younger boy now realised that he might stepped past the line, so he wanted go after his older friend to apologise.

The moment he reached him, Makusu turned around, now enraged and screamed at him, with an immense anger in his voice.

"I am happy for Tara and Matt. I am happy that they have found each other and that they are happy!

And yes, I may not have been happy at the beginning, just a little, but that is nothing of yout convern.

All you do you little punk isthe same shit as Tai, which isolates Kari even more from everyone else since you keep them away from her!

You think you're protecting her but all you're really doing is keeping her away from everyone else.

It's like you're treating her as if you own her, like she's some sort piece of artwork you want to keep for yourself, not like a god damn friend at all.

I was only teasing you a little at first, making fun, but you are such a little bonehead that you have to get really personal.

You stepped well over the line Davis so go home and leave me the fuck alone."

Makusu now stomped away, cursing to himself, leaving Davis behind on the sidewalk.

Davis was astonished, he had not expected Makusu to react that way, he had only wanted to make him stop teasing.

Davis started to shuffle towards his own home, beaten down by the fact that he had angered and obviously hurt Makusu.

Not only did this make Davis feel bad,but it was also the things Makusu had said about Kari and how he treated her.

That it had been him and Tai who had isolated her and made her feel vulnerable.

His head started to hurt, maybe due to the fact that it had been an eventful day, or maybe still because of the fact that he had been hit quite hard.

He didn't know, it was like he hadn't noticed what he was doing to Kari. Davis felt so stupid, so stupid that he hadn't noticed beforehand.

At the other end of the road, Makusu was storming towards his home.

"Dammit!" Makusu yelled, punching a nearby wall, causing an intense pain in his fist, which now bled slightly, while the black-haired boy started to tell himself,

"God dammit you idiot, why did you have to react like this, Davis said meaningless things that shouldn't have angered you at all!"

Makusu hated himself for what he had done and said to Davis.

The young boy had said nothing extremely bad, all he had done was point out some obvious facts , about which he should not have cared about, if anything he had always told himself was true.

Bearing in mind it wasn't true, it shouldn't have affected Makusu.

Puberty simply sucked.

Chapter 4 End


	6. Chapter 5 Not on my watch

**Chapter 5**

**Not on my watch**

Tai stood at the front gate of his school, waiting for Makusu, who had been unsually late, they would have walked to school together, but his friend had not shown up until now.

It had now been 10 minutes since Kari and Davis had went inside the school, both the middle and the high school were located in the same, very big building, and Tai now lost his patience.

"Dammit Makusu, you were never late until now. You could at least told me if you're sick." he now mumbeld to himself and went into the school.

He had to run through the building to not be late and was lucky to get there in time, just to notice that he had waited for no reason.

Makusu already sat there, but his condition shocked Tai a little, his hair was even more frizzy than usual. It also seemed a little dirty and beneath Makusu's eyes were deep lines which showed just how badly that Makusu had slept.

"Hey everything ok, bro?" Tai asked him concernd, Makusu only replied completely unmotivated,

"Yeah, everything's fine."

The reply did not satisfy Tai at all. "Come on, I can see that something is bothering you. I mean, to be honest, you look like you haven't slept at all, man." the brown-haired kept on inquiring what was wrong, which only annoyed Makusu more.

For a moment, Makusu was about to let out his frustration on Tai, but remembered last night when he had lashed out on Davis and weakly murmured, "Davis hit a weak spot of mine, Tara, yesterday and I said a lot of ugly things to him."

Tai let out a deep breath, he was afraid that something bad had happened, but it was just the typical stuff that always happened to his friend.

Tai knew very well that Makusu would sometimes lose his temper and get extremely rude and say some things that he didn't mean. Tai had been the cause of such an outbreak for more than one occasion, but he also knew how bad Makusu felt afterwards.

"Come on bro, we all know how you can be sometimes. I´m sure that Davis won´t be to grumpy about it." Tai tried to cheer his friend up and from Makusu's face lit up a little, before John sat down next to them, whispering to,

"There´s been some digital activity, it seems like some people got dragged into the Digital world. The DRU are trying to sort everything out at this very moment, you need to get Matt and Davis once school's finished and we can head to the DRU."

Tai and Makusu nodded in agreement, the facts that Matt had joined the DRU yesterday, after he had complained about the fact that he had been targeted, and that it would be their first mission in the Digital World would make this very interesting.

Even though the boys left for the DRU at the end of the day, Kari was left waiting for Davis. She was walking through the almost empty playground towards the gate when someone she knew called out to her,

"Hey Kari, has Davis ditched you again?" Kari turned around to face T.K.

The blond boy approached her slowly causing the young Yagami girl to instantly blush slightly, almost forgetting the fact that Davis had been late for five minutes.

"No, he's just a little late, I´m sure he´ll come soon. I bet he´s still doing some stuff with my brother and his friends, so there's probably nothing to worry about," she replied with her typical, friendly attitude.

"I know that Davis is a close friend of yours, but I have an idea. There is an awesome place I want to show to you. Why can't you ditch Davis this time? I mean, he left you alone these past few days, didn´t he?"

Hikari shocked was by idea, she would never do something and she was sure that Davis would come any minute,.

But T.K. was so charming and the fact that she had spent quite so much time with him lately, had made her little crush on him far bigger. He was just the perfect guy. He was nice, friendly and perfectly mannered, simply the opposite of Davis. Davis was also a nice guy too, but was much more childish and loud and... No, Davis was her friend and she thought she shouldn't think such bad things about him, but T.K's suggestion was still very tempting to her.

Davis would surely not mind if she would spent this afternoon together with T.K. so she accepted the offer, "Ok, I´ll come with you, just let me send a Davis a text first." She was about to take her mobile out of her pocket, but T.K stopped her, grabbing her hand, making the girl's cheeks now bright red.

"Please. Just don´t tell him, he'd only want to come too and that would ruin it," the blonde boy said with a soft and gentle voice, causing even more of Kari's blood to rush to her head, turning her face now deep red.

T.K wanted to be with alone with her, it was just like some sort of soppy love movie and Kari was now far too enraptured to protest, she simply let T.K grab her hand and drag her along.

"I really don´t like this." A small figure jumped down a nearby tree, dashing through the bush, following the two young teenagers who were far from aware of the small figure's presence.

"Let's make sure you won´t interfere." the creature did not notice that it too had been observed, and later followed.

On the other side of town, the boys were busy making their way to the DRU base.

"Wait. So you dragged me along, even though you didn't even need me!" Davis was certainly not happy and this time he had a reason, at least he believed so, to be angry. First, John and Tai had forced him to go to the DRU, not even giving him a chance to protest or tell Kari that he wouldn't be able to walk with her and then the Brit goes and tells him that he's only needed as a back-up.

It was too much, the red-haired boy stopped and turned to run back to school, causing the others to stop.

"What are you doing?" John asked, not too pleased, to which Davis ignored and carried on running back to the school in the hope that Kari would still be waiting.

Tai smiled for second, it made him happy to see that Davis had it in him to so easily ignore the DRU, only so that he wouldn't disappoint Kari again, but smile quickly faded and turned into a very serious expression. "Make sure that he isn't able to run on us too often. He might get stupid ideas about my sister otherwise."

Tai whisperd into Johns eyes, who had no clue what Tai even meant.

Not too far away from where the now three boys were walking, in the DRU, where the digimon were busy trying to make a plan of action.

"Gatomon!" Wizardmon suddenly yelled, gaining the attention of everyone around him. He and some soldiers had been discussing matters concerning a problem of their digimon tracking technology, when Wizardmon looked a little flustered. "I need to go, I´m sorry."

The digimon dashed out the central control room, nearly running into the boys who had just entered the DRU. Wizardmon was just too desperate to leave.

This desperation had come about due to the connection he had established with Gatomon, which would inform him every single time that Gatomon was ever in danger.

It was a friendship that he shared with the cat, and it had, on more than one occasion been proved to be very efficient and useful. Neither was it very hard for him to hide from most humans, his magical abilities made it rather easy, he would simply make himself invisible.

"Wow, I wonder what's wrong with Wizardmon?" John asked. He was a little worried since he had never seen the magical digimon so agitated like that.

"I don´t know, he just screamed out for Gatomon all of a sudden and then ran out." The Commander told them as he approached them and soon informed them of the plan and situation.

"Shouldn´t we follow him to make sure nothing happens to him?" Makusu suggested, but Honda only replied, slightly smiling,

"I'd like to see you try to follow an invisible digimon." Honda then told the boys about the real reason he got John to bring them to the DRU base.

"There was an open digital portal near your school this morning, as John perhaps already told you. Two people have been dragged into the digital world and you need to bring them back. We were able to locate the spot where they had landed, so you´ll be send there to find and bring them back. And one more thing that you should probably know is that you know this people. I believe they are known to you as Sora Takenouchi, and Tara Origu."

Unaware of the identity of the two girls, Davis was still running towards the school. When he reached the gates, he bent down, resting his hands on his knees."Sorry Kari. Sorry I´m late but there had been... Kari?" to Davis' surprise, Kari was not at their usual meeting place.

He immediately checked his mobile to see if she had sent him a message but there were none, so he decided wait a little longer.

"Maybe she's still talking with some other girls or a teacher and will be here in a minute or two." Davis mumbled to himself, it was unusual for Kari to be late, but it would at least hide the fact that he had been late as well.

So he waited for five minutes, which turned into ten, twenty and finally thirty minutes, at which end Davis became very nervous and concerned.

Maybe something had happened to Kari and she couldn't come, maybe someone played an evil jokes about her and Kari was now sitting in the girls restroom, crying her eyes out.

Or maybe he should go back into the school and look after noticed a group of people from his class, still sitting at some tables on the schoolyard so he approached them and asked if they had seen Kari.

"Oh Kari? Yeah, we´ve seen her. She left with the ultra-cute new boy, I think his name is T.K. She seemed fine," a girl from the group responded and the words hit Davis' heart as if they were arrows.

He simply replied with a nearly unnoticable "Thanks" and started to trail away, his eyes focused on the ground.

Davis walked towards his home for a few minutes, slowly making his way through the busy streets, not even caring or noticing the people he bumped into, his thoughts only circling around Kari.

He didn't knew why he was so sad, or he at least he wanted to admit it.

Kari was spending time with someone else and had ditched him, that was already painful for but the worst thing about it was that she had simply left without telling him. Maybe she didn't want him to interferre with anything ?

Kari probably wanted to spend her time with someone else, other than her best friend. It was then that Davis finally realised what Makusu meant yesterday. He had always somehow, unwillingly, tried to isolate Kari so she would only want to spend her time with him, and now he felt so bad, just because Kari was not with him, but someone else.

Maybe she already saw him as some annoying idiot, he wasn't much more than that, compared to the charming and polite new kid T.K, at least that's what Davis thought.

Davis had now finally reached the point where he was only two minutes from Kari's house but ten minutes from his own. This way was more of a detour for Davis to be honest, it would only take ten minutes if he'd walk straight home from school.

But he had never cared about it, since it was thanks to this detour that he could spent some more time with Kari on their way to school and afterwards on the way homewards.

He sat down on the bench where Kari normally waited for him when they went to school, since he was often late.

Why was he so stupid? Anyway, he felt like he shouldn't go getting all upset, this was just one time that Kari had ditched him. After all, he had ditched her a few times.

"Dammit," Davis cursed under his breath as he buried his face into his hands.

He was just so stupid and overreacting.

Unbeknownst to Davis, Kari wasn't really that far away, only a block away in a small, nearby industrial area.

"Can I open my eyes now, T.K? Where are we? Are we nearly there yet?" Kari asked the blonde boy, who guided her with his hands, after he had told her to close her eyes.

T.K had told her that it was meant to be some sort of surprise, which only made her curiosity build and make her want to peek a little.T.K's gentle voice stopped her from looking, by whispering in her ear, "No peeKing."

They stopped and Kari realised that both the noise of cars, and people talking, had faded was so unbelievably quiet. All that could be heard was slight breeze from the outside and maybe some old leaves that were frizzeling over the ground.

"Ok, now open your eyes."

Little did the two teens know that they were not alone, outside the warehouse and peering in at a broken window was a lurking creature.

"Why does he bring her to this place, what does he want?" Gatomon could not figure out the blonde boy's intentions. Why he had brought Kari to a remote, empty warehouse, after he had told Kari to close her eyes. Gatomon just couldn't understand it, she couldn't get her head around it.

The feline digimon didn't like it at all, she felt like something terrible had, or was going to happen here. But she couldn't just sit back and watch it happen, she was just about to show herself to Kari when a voice made her freeze.

"The girl is of no concern to you."

Gatomon was about to snap around and see who had spoken to her, but *she was forced down, pinned to the ground by a big red hand, bigger than her whole hand. Her attacker pushed her head down on the ground,her backhead on the ground and her eyes still coverd by the red hand, with such a force that she had no chance to break free.

"The girl is ours and there is nothing you can do about it," the voice taunted the small, white furred champion level digimon, who only mumbled a concerned and frightened.

"Kari."

Kari had no idea what was going on outside, she was too busy being terrified. She didn't understand why T.K had brought him here, she would have rather been anywhere else but in that warehouse.

It was an unpleasant place, an old building with broken windows and a leaky roof.

It was simply one giant room, half the size of a football field and at least 20 feet high, a cold and empty room.

"What is this place, T.K?" Kari asked, completely bewildered by the surrounding.

Her hands were trembling a little as she brought them up to the opposite arm. Originally, she had expected T.K to take her some place nice, like a park or a cute, little café, but instead, she found herself in empty warehouse with him. She turned to face the boy who stood behind her. Everything about him had changed.

"You know Kari, you really are stupid sometimes. Blindly following somebody you've only known for a few weeks,and leaving your friend behind for me. Did that not seem a little weird to you? I guess you really are an idiot."

Kari could no longer recognise T.K, there was no charm or gentlemanly attitudes about him, it was like it had all been replaced with disgust and gloating.

He towered over her, looking at her like she was useless.

Kari stepped back, away from the boy she had trusted. There was something so threatening about his attitudes now than ever before.

"Don´t be afraid you silly girl, I won´t hurt you, we have other plans for you." T.K could hear struggles and yowling outside but took no notice of it.

"Let go of me," Gatomon protested, trying to push against the hand that was holding her down, but it was hopeless.

"Don't worry little kitty, the little girl won´t come to any harm, the master wants her untouched," the attacker's impish voice whispered to her right before a sudden flash occurred.

The unknown enemy was hit by something causing his grip to loosen, allowing Gatomon to escape it.

"Are you ok Gatomon?" There had been many situations before in which Gatomon had been so happy to see Wizardmon, who ran towards her.

"Ha, you have reinforcements, clever, but that won't stop us. It's too late to save her." the attacker taunted them.

It was a humanoid, devil-like, red creature with large wings and armed with a big trident. "But, for now, I bid you farewell!" The devil flew away, directly into the warehouse into which Kari and T.K had disappeared before.

The feline and wizard pursued it, but they could only watch what was happening, since they couldn´t reach it in time.

T.K shoved a crying Kari into what looked like a dark, digital portal. He followed after her along with the devil digimon. Gatomon ran as fast she could to try and save Kari, and she was about to pounce through the already closing portal, if Wizardmon's voice hadn't stopped her.

"Gatomon," he addressed her, pointing his staff at the portal, stopping it from closing completely,

"I´ll keep this gateway open. Go get and get some help from the DRU, we can't do this on our own."

For a second, Gatomon wanted to protest, arguing that she had to follow them right now, before she lost Kari forever, but she knew that Wizardmon was right, and charged out of the building, heading towards the DRU to get some help. Gatomon hoped that Kari would be alright, that she would be unharmed.

Matt observed his surroundings, "So this is it, the place where Gabumon, Agumon and all the other digimon had come from?" Matt asked his two companions, surprised by the fact that everything in this world seemed to be normal.

They had come here in a three-man-squad, consisting of him Tai and John. Makusu decided to stay behind, since, if you believed the Commander's words, more than three people would have caused too much turmoil in the digital world.

"So where are Sora and Tara? You do know how to find them John, right?" Tai asked his British comrade, who was not too pleased with his companions.

Both Tai and Matt were eager to find the girls, something John understood since he had overheard that Tara was Matt's girlfriend and Sora was Tai's 'something similar but not his actual girlfriend, but close enough'.

He silently wished that Davis and Makusu would have come on this mission with him, not knowing that Makusu would have just as bad as Matt, because of Makusu's unbelievable feelings towards his friend's couldn't change the situation and he needed to make the best of it, so he and Commandramon started to investigate the place where the the DRU had located the landing spot of the girls, whilst the others screamed the girl's names into the dense forest.

"Let's hope that they don´t attract anything bad," Commandramon whispered to his partner, who shook his head.

Commandramon signalled Agumon to come and help him try and pick up the scent of the girls.

The fact that Matt had been able to donate something that smelled like Tara, a handkerchief she had given to him, made this task much more simpler.

John was beginning to feel that having Davis and Makusu on the mission, may not have made the mission so easy. But Davis definitely wasn't in the mood as he sat, looking utterly depressed on an old, wooden and slightly rotting bench, about to meet Gatomon for the first time.

"That's Davis, thank god." Gatomon had nearly overseen the depressed boy who had buried his head in his hands. The cat leaped agilely onto bench, acting like a street cat which tried to cadge some food. She whispered into Davis' ear.

"I´m Gatomon from the DRU and I need your help. Kari is in grave danger." Hearing the words Kari and danger in the same sentence were more than enough to bring Davis back on his feet and everything negative he had thought about until now was completely eradicated from his mind.

Only one thought was left there, Kari needs help and he would be the one to help her. So he followed the cat which guided him towards the place where Wizardmon was still trying to keep the dark portal open.

Davis wasn't the only one aware of the danger and trouble, something was also bothering Makusu as he sat down in a chair in the centre of the DRU control room.

"Something just ain´t right." Makusu didn't know what it was, but there was something bothering him, stopping him from concentrating. He had tried to do some of his homework while he waited for the others to rescue Tara and Sora, but something stopped him. But it was not only concern about the girls,there was something else, something he coun't identify, but it was enough to bother him even mor.

"This is useless," the boy told himself, thrusting aside his homework, not even noticing Bushiagumon. His partner sat right next to him and was looking all the increasingly concerned about his partner's strange behaviour.

Something wasn´t right, Makusu was certain of it, but he simply could not figure out what it was.

One thing he didn't know was that there was another girl getting dragged into the depths of a dark and dangerous portal.

"Everything has worked out fine master." T.K bowed down to a giant figure in the mist, which nodded, at least it looked like it did. "It was incredibly easy to capture Kari, she is indeed very weak, but she´s still the Child of Light and because of that, she´s worth more than any of the other digidestined."the blonde boy went on and the demonic cackle of the figure in the mist filled the air.

Everything was going just as the master had planned and soon, the Child of Light would be the ultimate weapon that he needed to rule all worlds.

Chapter 5 end


	7. Chapter 6 Lost

**Greetings to everybody who reads my story.**

**There are two points I want to tell you so that this won't bother anyone anymore, which is why I repost this chapter.  
><strong>

**Please do not simply post one-liner reviews in which you ask me something about your favourite shipping, its dissapointing for me to be happy over a review just to find out that somebody asked me why I seem to hate this shipping or if I will support another.**

**The focus of the story are not pairings, they have a role yes, but their are not suppsoed to be the main part.**

**Second, I'm not bashing any characters in my story, the characters are supposed to be different from the anime, the reasons for their behavior will be explained throughout the story.**

**But now have fun reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Lost**

"Where am I?" Kari asked herself while she tried to orientate herself.

All she knew, was that she had been pushed by T.K. into this strange place.

It appeared like Kari was on a beach, she started to walk on wet, cold sand and could hear the monotonous rustle of the sea, but something seemed different. A nearly impenetrable, grey fog, making it impossible to see farther than even ten feet in front of her.

But that was not the strangest thing about this place.

She was not sure if she was imagining it, but it seemed like everything was just grey, at least her body seemed to be. She wouldn't be able to tell the colour of her skin, let alone her school uniform, everything was just different shades of grey.

"Your location is the least of your concerns, my dear Kari." T.K.s voice came from everywhere, and nowhere at the same time. It was impossible to find out where it was coming from. "It's not like you ever gonna leave any time soon."

Kari tried to find out where the voice came from, but it was hopeless.

"What do you want from me T.K?" Kari's voice started to shake, she was incredibly scared. T.K's attitude had suddenly changed, he spoke arrogantly and somehow also hateful towards her.

"It's not you I´m interested in Kari. A stupid, little girl like you is the thing I´m the least bit interested in. Do I look like one of that idiots like Davis or Tai?" There was a long pause. "No, but you have a little something inside of you that we need, so you´ll stay here for the mean time."

Kari had no clue what T.K meant and she waited for his voice to carry on talking, but nothing happened. A strange silence filled the area.

"Please T.K. I don't know what you´re talking about," Kari finally whimpered after a few minutes, still hoping that everything was maybe just a bad joke, a really bad one.

"Of course you don´t know. How should someone as stupid and as helpless as you know anything, you´re nothing more than a burden to everyone around you. I´m sure that any one of your so-called friends would be off much better without you," his voice replied, still coming from all directions, taunting the girl even more.

"That's not true. Tai, Davis and the others would never do something like that." Kari tried to defend herself with a strong tremor in her voice.

Only for a taunting laugh to echo in her ear before the boy carried on. "Oh right your two bodyguards. Do you really think their lives would be worse without you, little girl? Do you really think Tai wouldn´t have a better life without his annoying sister around, who he always have to protect ? Or your little friend Davis, that poor guy. How deep can your friendship be if you ditched him for someone you've barely known a few weeks, simply because of some little crush you have. You're right though, that really sounds like their life would be much worse if you were gone."

"That's a lie!" Kari screamed out with a shaking voice and a quivering lip, her eyes were filled with tears and she winced as the fog cleared a little, revealing T.K who was standing right in front of her.

The boy's face was now emotionless and cold, he simply approached Kari and reached out for her.

"No," Kari whimpered as he touched her forehead, causing something inside her mind to appear .

She had no idea what had happened, but she suddenly saw images flashing through her mind, scenes of Tai, Davis and all her friends.

A happy Tai, as an only child, who had no little sibling to protect and take care of, who simply spent his time with his friends, instead of protecting her.

Of Davis, who simply hung out with other people, rather than just her. He was far more popular.

They were all happy and cheerful, their lives apparently far better without the burden of a little sister or friend they felt they had to take care of.

The scenes disintegrated from her mind. Streams of tears ran over her cheeks as she saw the scenes, nothing else but pain coursed through her mind.

Kari didn´t notice a change in her surroundings, not the fact the fog around had blackened and started to circulate around her, forming a thin dark sphere which enclosed her inside.

"You´re really pathetic, I can´t believe that you have some special ability. But that's the masters thing," the blonde boy started to taunt her again, before another figure, the red devil which had attacked Gatomon before, picked up the crying and still girl.

"Take her to the servant's cave, we´ll keep her there until the master needs her," T.K. told the digimon, who only nodded before he disappearing into the fog.

"So everything went good T.K?" another voice asked from behind the blonde, causing T.K to smile before he responded,

"Yeah partner, everything went fine."

Yes, everything was fine for them at the moment, but some problems were already approaching and would soon interfer.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon screamed as she raced into the warehouse following a completely exhausted Davis and Veemon, who had been released from the D-Terminal after they had left the busy streets.

"Is he the only one you found?" the wizard replied, already sounding slightly tired after keeping the portal open for as long as he had. Davis could tell the digimon was struggling.

"I´ll... I´ll write a message to Makusu telling him he needs to come here." the red-haired boy groaned, already taking out his D-Terminal to send a message to Makusu:

Kari is in danger, come to the location I'm sending to you, please, she needs our help.

"Ok how do we get through this portal? I mean it's no larger than a golf ball," he asked the two digimon after the message had successfully been sent. He pointed at the portal, which was no more than some small, floating black sphere anymore.

The boy shivered as he looked at the portal, it was pitch black and simply spread an uneasy atmosphere.

"Don´t worry, my name isn't Wizardmon for nothing," the champion level digimon replied, taking a deep breath and waved his staff, which started to glow.

It took a second for Davis to realise what Wizardmon was doing, he saw the portal grow bigger, until it was barely wide enough for him to fit through.

Davis picked up Gatomon and Vee-mon in preparation to jump through the portal.

"Listen boy, you got one hour at best to find the girl and bring her back, or you´ll be stuck there. So be careful and not too long." Wizardmon told the boy the moment before he went through the gateway.

Davis remained calm, focusing on saving Kari. "Don´t worry, I won´t fail Kari." He jumped through the gate, together with Gatomon and Vee-mon. He hoped that reinforcements would join him.

Somewhere in the real world, Bushiagumon was trying his best to pass the time with playing cards.

"You got any fives ?" Bushiagumon asked his partner, who was still looking a little troubeld by the fact that he could not do anything to help his friends.

The boredom nearly killed them, Makusu's mind was still filled with concern about the girls, especially Tara's well-being,so the beeping sound of his D-Terminal instantly caught his attention.

The black-haired boy first looked at who had send him a message before the message itself and as his eyes widened whilst he read the short message Davis had. Without another moments thought or a word, he pushed the button which forced his partner into the D-Terminal.

He simply took his worn-out, brown jacket, which he had had for an eternity now, and ran out of the room, heading for the location of the portal not even thinking about telling the DRU anything, simply forgetting it, just like his other friends who were busy in the digital world.

Unlike Davis and Makusu, the other three boys were doing well searching for Tara and Sora, although Matt wasn't quite so convinced that they were making good progress searching.

"Are you sure that those two will find anything?" Matt didn't have much faith in Commandramon and Agumon's noses to track down Tara and Sora's scent.

"I can still smell that you ate a banana for breakfast, sushi for lunch and some fried eggs for dinner yesterday, so yes agent Ishida, I can track down your girlfriend." Commandramon was normally a very polite person, but if someone doubting his ability was something he did not like at all, so he had to reply with a sharp voice which made Matt fall silent.

They now continued to follow the two digimon, leading them through a large forest of giant oaks and spruces, which seemed to be quite similar to the place where Makusu and Tai had landed not a week ago.

The atmosphere between the three boys was rather uneasy, Tai and Matt tried to distract themselves from their concerns with a little small talk, but it was hard for them to find any way to interact with John. Most likely because the slightly older boy had no emotional connection with either of the two girls.

They didn´t know him that well and it also seemed like he didn't want to change this fact, he simply followed his partner silently, almost ignoring the other boys, just focusing on the mission.

It took them about half an hour before they reached a small glade, on which a small group of digimon camped, guarding the two girls they had caught lately. Tara and Sora crouched on the ground, completely surrounded.

Tai and Matt would have directly charged at them, getting immediately crushed if John and Commandramon hadn't have held them back the moment they spotted the girls.

But there were not just two humans that had been captured, two digimon were also being held in captivity.

One of them was a pink, humanoid bird around the same size as Agumon, the other one looked like a small kendo-fighter with reptilian feet and a tail.

It seemed like the two smaller digimon were friendly towards the girls, much unlike the rest of the digimon who guarded them.

Musyamon and Ogremon, who had attacked them the first time they had been in the digital world, still as crotchety as before.

"So we are supposed to guard these humans until the others arrive?" the deep voice of Ogremon was easily audible for the boys, while Musyamon's voice was too faint for them to understand something.

"Ok, I got a plan. Me and Sealsdramon will attack them to get their attention, while you sneak to the girls and free them. Four rookies and my partner should be more than enough to beat those guys." Johns plan sounded feasible, so Tai and Matt agreed, although Matt was not too pleased by John's commanding tone.

"Ready partner?" John waited until the others were in position, before he drew his digivice, to let his partner digivolve.

"I wouldn´t be too sure about that boy," a unknown voice told him from behind and both John and Commandramon got kicked forwards, landing with face first in the dirt, right in front of Ogremon.

"Goodbye human." Ogremon's cudgel went down on John, who barely evaded it, rolling to the side, while the another attacker came out of the bushes.

It was a Apemon, a yellow, humanoid monkey which was at least ten feet tall and carried a large bone as a weapon.

"Agumon!" Tai screamed.

Musyamon had pummelled the small dinosaur with a single strike of his sword, leaving a big cut on its chest.

The only thing that stopped the samurai from slaying them all with another quick strike was Gabumon's 'blue blaster' attack, which forced his opponent to jump back to avoid the attack.

"Tai, Matt what are you guys doing here?!" Sora and Tara looked both relieved and shocked to see the two boys

Agumon slowly got back on its feet, positioning himself protectively in front of his partner. "This is going to be easy."

But Tai and his group were not the only ones in peril. Davis was in his own spot of trouble.

"Do any of you know where we are?" Vee-mon asked, but neither Davis, nor Gatomon, had the answer.

Their vision was shrouded by this thick, grey fog. Almost exactly like Kari had, the only thing they could hear was the distant rustle of the sea. the fact that everything, even their own bodies was only coloured grey since they had passed the portal, made this place quite creepy.

But that was not important, the boy did not really care where he was, the only thing important was that Kari was here somewhere and that she needed help.

Davis would have wandered around this place for years if it meant he would find her.

"Seems like I have an uninvited guest. So what brings you here, Motomiya?" Davis knew this voice, it was the new student in his class, T.K.

The fog seemed to cleared a bit and revealed the blonde boy, who stood on top of a small sand dune, grinning down at the three.

"What are you doing here?" Davis was confused to see him here, but Gatomon directly cleared his confusion.

"He´s the one who kidnapped Kari! He´s the bad guy here!" the feline's words made T.K grin even more, while Davis anger filled eyes focused on the blonde.

"Oh how nice of you to say Gatomon."

The cat had no time to react due to the fact that a trident pinned her on the ground the moment T.K. finished his sentence, her throat trapped in between its prongs.

She was pushed to the ground, the pressure of the trident slowly restricted her breathing, she struggled to break free, but it was hopeless.

"Vee-mon, get ready..." Davis drew his digivice to make his partner digivolve, but some sort of air missile made it shoot it out of his hand.

"Davis ..." Vee-mon looked up to his partner, concerned about the recent events, just to get caught off guard by another attack, which made him fall to the ground.

"That's not a good idea my friend." T.K's grin grew even bigger after his own partner had shoot away his opponents digivice, stoping Vee-mon from digivolving.

The blonde's partner was a strange, mammalian digimon with purple fur and big ears, which it used to hover in the air.

"Take care of the little dragon Tsukaimon," T.K ordered his partner, who charged at Vee-mon, headbutting the reptile in the belly, before shooting another air bubble into its face.

"Vee-mon!" Davis wanted to help his partner, but T.K's cynical voice caught his attention,

"You´re just as weak as Kari," he started to mock, "But she at least knows it, and you still believe that you could save or protect her. It's very funny that you want to protect her. Even after all she simply ditched you, just because I told her to do. She put me over you and you still want to save her? Is your crush for her really that bad?" T.K. laughed for a while, which made Davis only more angered, almost reaching a boiling point.

"That's none of your concern, you asshole. I will save her no matter what bullshit you tell me! I will fight anything you throw at me."

T.K's laughter stopped momentarily, in which he inspected Davis up and down, before saying, "You really think that Kari has befriended you because she likes you?"

T.K approached Davis, until he stood in front of him, looking into his anger filled, brown eyes.

"You´re not her friend, the only reason she stayed with you is because she pities you, she felt bad for you, since you're nothing but a childish, dumb idiot. An idiot who makes her life worse by isolating her."

T.K.s last words directly hitted one of Davis weakspots.

It was the same thing Makusu had said to him, that Davis had isolated Kari from others which made her so fragile and helpless.

Davis lowered his head, hearing Makusu's voice repeating in his head over and over again.

Was it really true? Did he cause Kari pain?

He hadn't cared about what other people said about him, none of their insults or advice had made any impression on him. The only people he had cared about was his family and friends.

And the fact that T.K. told him the same thing Makusu had said yesterday, which gave those words a great impact on him.

He felt so stupid and useless, it was true, he admitted it to himself, all he had ever done was screw things up, he felt useless and stupid.

Davis was not the best student at school, always picking fights and dragging his older friends into them and he hurted Kari...

Kari...

Suddenly, Davis' mind was clear again, clearer than it had been for a long time, with just one single thought left.

Kari.

He had to protect her, that was the only thing that mattered now.

Maybe he was stupid and childish, and maybe Kari really only stayed by his side out of pity, but he simply did not care about this right now.

Davis saw her as his friend, his best friend and that was the only thing that truly mattered, he liked her and would save her no matter the costs. His fists clenched, so hard that it hurt, and anger boiled inside of him, stronger than he had ever experienced.

Davis thought to himself. I´ve may always pick fights, or punch people because I was afraid. Afraid that what they were saying were true, no I know that it was true and I was afraid of the truth. They said that I was a stupid idiot and they were right, I am stupid, but that does not matter now. This time it's different, I´ll be brave for you, Kari and face the truth, even if it means losing you. But I will save you. Davis then pluck up the courage to open his mouth and say something.

"You´re right blondie. I´m stupid and childish and I may have hurt Kari in the past, but you´re even more stupid than me if you believe that I would fail her right now!" his voice cracked as his fist swung through the air, connecting with T.K's nose.

The blonde boy let out a painful moan as he stumbled a few steps back, covering his bleeding nose and face with his hands.

"T.K!" Tsukaimon turned away from Vee-mon, who he had cornered, and turned towards his partner, just to get a Vee-Headbutt from the small, blue dragon, which sent him flying towards his blonde partner.

"Davis, catch!" Vee-mon had picked up his partner's digivice and threw it towards him.

"Thanks!" Davis caught it easily, before raising it and shouting, "Digi-armour energize!".

A pillar of light erupted out the digivices' screen, which engulfed Vee-mon, making him digivolve.

Vee-mon .. Armour-digivolve to... Flamedramon

Vee-mon digivolved to his Armour-level Flamedramon and charged at the red devil digimon, who still held down Gatomon with its trident, hitting it hard with his Flame Fist attack, forcing him to let go of the feline.

"I´ll get you for that!" the digimon flinched, readying itself for a counter-attack, but a hand-signal from T.K stopped him from doing that.

"No, let our master deal with them, it's gonna be fun." you could see an evil grin on its' blood covered face, it gave him a demonic look, both he and the digimon disappeared into the fog, disappearing out of sight in less than two seconds.

"Thanks you two." Gatomon coughed, while she got up again, still a little shaken from the attack, but also surprised by Vee-mon's new form.

"No problem, Gatomon, but we gotta find Kari now, you got an idea where we could find her?" Davis asked seriously, it was clear that he wasn't going to let anything stop him now.

"My nose is not as good as Agumon's or Commandramon's, but I think that I can find her," the feline replied, before she started to find Kari's scent.

Elsewhere in the digital world, John was struggling with his battle plan.

"Dammit !" John mumbled as Apemon pressed his and Commandramon's heads to the ground, while his other comrades took out Agumon and Gabumon without any problems.

"Tai, Matt! You got to get away from here, they´ll hurt you, too!" Sora screamed at her friends.

"Don´t worry, we won´t hurt you, at least not too much," Ogremon growled, while stepping on Agumon's head, who couldn´t do more than slightly groaning in response, just like the beaten down Gabumon.

The green ogre raised his cudgel to attack the boys, while Musyamon stood behind them to make sure that they didn't escape. Their master wanted the children alive.

"Tai... I need... to protect you," Agumon whispered.

"Matt..." Gabumon muttered, completely exhausted.

They were supposed to protect their human partners, but they were too weak.

"Go to sleep boys." the cudgel went down, but Ogremon was stopped by two bright lights, coming from the boys digivice.

The two light pillars engulfed the two worn out rookies, giving them their strength back, making them digivolve.

Agumon... digivolve to... Greymon!

Gabumon... digivolve to... Garurumon!

"Good lord no." Musyamon realised what happened and tried to raise his sword to strike the boys, but a giant wolf with white and blue fur charged out of the light and crashed into him.

Garurumon bite down on the samurai's shoulder and slammed him on the ground.

"Lay down that cudgel or I´ll burn you till your only a little pile of ash," a champion level digimon boomed, he was huge, with orange skin and some sort of brown, skull-like helmet covering his head.

Ogremon turned around, he was at least two feet smaller than Greymon, who already turned to hit the green digimon with his tail. The ogre was not fast enough to evade it and got thrown aside, landing right next to Apemon, who still had a hold on John and Commandramon.

"Horn Impulse!" Greymon charged at them to hit them with his horn, forcing the monkey to let go of his prey while Ogremon could hardly evade the attack by rolling on the ground.

"Thanks," the young Brit mumbled to the champion level digimon who had just saved him, while he picked up his own digivice, so he could let his own partner digivolve.

Commandramon... digivolve to... Sealsdramon!

"Death from behind." Sealsdramon mumbeld, before he seemed to disapear in thin air.

Apemon had no chance to react, it was impossible to see mechanical dragons movements, it raced directly behind Apemon, penetrating the digimon's chest with a knife.

The ape's face was filled with shock the moment he got hit, then was drained and became emotionless and empty, as he started to disintegrate into small, glowing particles.

"Who´s next?" Sealsdramon asked solemnly and as cold as the metal his armour was made of. He had taken out one opponent and he would also kill the other two if needed.

Makusu was trying his best to be as useful as John was, he was searching the abandoned warehouse for the portal Davis wanted him to find.

"Davis? Davis, where are you and what happened?" Makusu stumbled into the warehouse, which he had found from the direction Davis had sent him, exhausted since he had run the whole way.

"Davis has already gone through the portal to find Kari." Makusu found Wizardmon, who stood in front of some small, black spot which floated in the air, pointing his staff at it.

"What are you talking about Wizardmon?" Makusu and Bushiagumon, who had left just the D-Terminal were both confused by the wizards words.

"Some boy from your school dragged Kari into some parallel world and Davis went after her. I´m trying to keep this portal open until they find her, but I can´t do this for much longer," the champion-digimon explained, clearing up at least some of the confusion.

"Can you open this thing so that I can help them, too?" the boy asked him, to which the digimon replied seriously,

"I can, but this will cost a lot of my strength. You´ll only have maybe ten minutes left to come back here, I won´t have enough strength to enlarge it again after this time."

"No problem, I´ll hurry up and get those two out. Are you ready Bushiagumon?" Makusu answered, not even caring about the small amount of time he had.

Wizardmon nodded and focused all of his energy to enlarge the portal again, just large enough so that the boy and his partner could pass through it.

"Go now!" the gateway was still only half as big as Makusu, hardly the size of Bushiagumon, but the boy simply jumped into it, followed by the little samurai-dinosaur. "Please hurry," Wizardmon murmured.

Little did Makusu know, that Davis had found the lost girl.

"Kari!" Davis charged towards his friend, whom he had found in a cave, half a mile away from the spot where they had landed.

The girl was curled up on the ground, holding her knees to her chest. She was surrounded by some sort of dark aura, not noticing anything around her, neither Davis' screaming nor Gatomon's paw on her arm.

"OW!" Gatomon flinched as she tried to touch Kari, but the dark aura seemed to zap her and Davis also experienced this a second later as he tried to shake the girl to make her snap out of it.

But the moment he touched the dark fog surrounding his friend, a burning pain went through his body, making him directly jump back just like Gatomon.

"Dammit! What's this stuff?" Davis yelped as he was shocked by the pain, which disappeared the moment he had moved away from Kari.

"Kari, can you hear me? You gotta stand need to get away from here!" he called out to her, and this time, her head slightly moved until her empty, red rimmed eyes met his.

"Why get away Davis?" she spoke bluntly, while she simply seemed to look at him, with her empty eyes.

"Why? We need to get away from here because this place is bad, this is not where we belong, I mean it even looks everything grey here." Davis had no clue what was wrong with Kari and he had just noticed how much this place creeped him.

He had not noticed how strange this place was until now, since all he had cared about was finding Kari, but now that he had found her, he realised how creepy this place was with its nearly impenetrable fog , which had only cleared a little after Vee-mon had digivolved.

"Nobody needs me at home, I´m just a burden to you and Tai and everybody else…" Kari's words struck Davis like a bullet.

What was she talking? She couldn´t be serious, could she?

Nobody had ever told her that she was a burden, since nobody had ever seen her as a burden.

Davis knew that Tai loved his little sister beyond any measure and that everyone else felt a little better when Kari was around.

Some people may have seen here as a little different due to her naivety and overprotective brother, but the people who liked her, like Tai's friends, or even Makusu's little brother Sho, always lightened up when Kari was around them, she simply gave people a good feeling, the feeling that everything was ok.

So who could have said she was a burden ?

"I´ll get that blonde asshole." Davis wasn't smart, but he could do the maths, the only one who could have told her such shit was this T.K guy and he would pay for it. This time, Davis would break more than just T.K's nose.

He would have gone and searched for the blonde boy, if Flamedramon had not been blocking the exit of the cave.

"Kari is more important at the moment, Davis. She has to snap out of this, so we can get her out of here!" the armour-level digimon told his partner, who had nearly forgot about the reason he was for second and now hung his head in shame.

For a second he stood there, breathing slowly to calm down.

He had to help Kari, not beat up T.K, at least not now.

He was already about to turn around again to talk to Kari, when the ground and cave suddenly shacked for a few moments, followed by a loud, penetrating scream, like that of a monster from a bad Godzilla movie, from right outside the cave.

"Take care of Kari, I´ll take care of that." Flamedramon charged out of the cave, his fists already ignited, ready to fight.

"Dammit Kari, you gotta snap out of it." Davis turned back to Kari.

Chapter 6 End


	8. Chapter 7 Fighting Back

Hi too all loyal reader of this story.

There are some thing I need to adress .

First, this chapter was not beta-read, since my beta-reader has no time and since I don't have the time to watch for a new one.

Second, I won't be able to write very much throught the next year, since I'll join the military. There will be very few activity but I'll still stry to post chapters at least sometimes.

But now have much fun reading.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Fighting back**

"Get off me you giant furball." Musyamon used all his strength to get Garurumon of his belly, forcing the giant wolf away from him.

"So lets get serious doggy." the samurai stood up and went into a battle position, pointing his sword towards Garurumon, who already leaped at him again to attack with his claws.

"Not so smart." Musyamon also charged towards his opponent, but he dodged the attack, instead of countering it, charging for his real pray.

The samurai knew that this battle could not be won, even he couldn´t fight that many enemies and Ogremon was not really usefull, since the green champion-digimon could hardly hold its ground against Greymon.

He wanted to take at least one of the girls to his master, who would surely not except another failure.

"Tara !" Matt screamed out his lungs, seeing that the samurai was charging at his girlfriend, while his partner had crushed into a nearby tree and Greymon was fighting Ogremon.

The long-haired girl closed her eyes in fear, she believed that the demon-samurai wanted to kill her and she nearly lost consciousness when she felt slight air flow right next to her face, follwed by a slight tingle in her left cheek.

Sealsdramon had also charged at her and had stabbed Musyamon into the belly with one of his knifes and it nearly grazed Taras head, since Musyamon stood behind her, cutting a few of her long hair.

It seemed like Sealsdramon had not cared about Tara beeing in the way, just like John who had orderd him to attack.

"Tara are you ok ?" Sora was shocked by Sealsdramons attack, she thought that Tara might had been hurt by the knife for moment , before Tara opend her eyes again and winced as she saw the mechanical dragon right in front of her.

"Pff, I underestimated you. You´re even more ruthless the us, not even carrring about the fact that one of your allies could get hurt." Musyamon said with a smirk, while he staggerd backwards, holding his wound with one hand while he still hold his sword in the other.

"I couldn´t care less." Sealsdramons voice was cold and mechanical, he simply ignored the shakking girl in front of him while he approached his wounded enemy, who pointed his sword towards him to keep him at distance.

Sealsdramon then stopped for a second, but not because of Musyamon, he just in time jumped back to avoid an attack, some dark claw flying towards, which only barely missed the girls.

"The master wants you two alive, although you always fail." some rather strange digimon appeared out of the forest behind Musyamon, flying ghosts, which looked like a flying bedsheet, with brutal looking eyes and mouths.

"Hmmph so he had you guys around all the time, what an impresive display of trust." Musyamon taunted, before he turned around to leave this place.

"You think I´ll let you go like that ?" Sealsdramon already wanted to attack again, but he was stopped by the ghosts, since 3 of them attacked him , while 2 more kept Garurumon and Greymon occupied to let Ogremon escape.

They were harder to attack then the other opponents, they simply flotted through hte air , avoiding the fire attacks of Greymon and Garurumon, while Sealsdramon could hardly reach them.

The ghosts kept them busy until Musyamon and Ogremon were out of sight and then simply flew away or vanished into thin air.

"Sora, Tara are you ok ?" Tai went to the girls the moment their opponents dissapeared, freeing them for their fetters.

"Yeah everything´s ok." Sora replied, she had been able to hold composure, in difference to Tara who couldn't stop shacking and directly fall into Matt's arms the moment he ahd freed her, still shocked.

"You ok Tara ?" one of the two small digimon, who had also been captured by Musyamon and his companions, the one wearing a kedo-armour, approached the couple, obviously concernd about her well-beeing, just like the pink-bird digimon who didn´t want to leave Soras side anymore.

" Are you nuts, you ass ?!" Matt was enraged about the fact that Sealsdramon had nearly hurt Tara, and charged at John the moment Tara had let go of him, throwing a punch at John.

But the young brit catched the fist, right in front of him, simply looking at him with uninterrested expression, while he started to crush up Matts fist in his hand.

"No, I'm not nuts and your girlfriend was not hurt, so there is no reason for you to be angry at me." John replied coldly, while Matt struggeld to free his aching hand out of his iron grip.

"We did our mission, we found the girls and now we will bring them back to the real world."

He now let go of Matt, who directly receded away from him, as John turned around and walked away from the group, followed by Sealsdramon.

"Are you alright Matt ?" Tara had now got a hold of herself again and was worried about Matt, who only replied with an angry moan before he stomped after John to get out of this place.

But he wasn't the only one who wanted get home as fast as possible, Davis was even more eager to get back.

It was only a few moments since Flamedramon had charged out, but the sound of explosions from outside the cave made it clear that he was already fighting what ever was outside.

"Kari please you gotta snap out of it." Davis voice started to panic now, Kari was still surrounded by this black mist and they were slowly running out of time while Flamedramon was fighting.

"No, I'll stay here, nobody ..." Kari started to give the same emotionless answer as before, but this time she was interrupted by Davis shaking and angerd voice as he screamed at her

"Stopping saying such stupid bullshit. We all like and need you, you're my best friend and no one would ever see you as a burden. You're a good person, who makes everybody around you feel better, so stop this shit."

Davis eyes were now tearfilled and he wanted to shake Kari as he finished, but snapped back again as the black mist caused an intense pain in his hands .

The burnettes head lifted for a second and here empty eyes looked at Davis for second, before she burried her head in her arms again, mumbeling

"You are the one speaking stupid things. Just go away and leave me alone, you'll be much more happy without me."

Davis had no idea what he now did, it was simply a reaction he could not controll and he only realized what he had done the moment it had happend.

His hand moved towards Karis cheek, very fast and a clapping sound was audible as he slapped her in the face.

He was shocked, what had he done and it took him a second before he realiced that his hand was filled with the intense and pugent pain again.

He flinched back, but Kari still showed no emotions, she only looked at him, emotionless and cold, not showing any sign of pain or hurt.

Gatomon simply watched the scene, she wanted to save Kari but she also knew that she had no real connection to her and that she would not be able help.

"Davis get down !" Gatomon suddenly tackeld Davis to the ground, only a moment before some dark energy projectile flew over them and smashed into a nearby wall.

The boy directly jumped up again to see what had attacked them and spotted some strange, drak creatures that approached out of the deeper parts of the cave.

"The girl is for our master, so leave her alone and unharmed." the creatures seemed to be only made out of shadows, which formed some strange, distantly humand figure, that now formed ranks in front of Kari.

Gatomon was already on her feet again, taking a fighting position, ready to chase those things away, no matter the cost.

"Davis," she started, while the boy behind her stood up again,

" I'll keep those things busy for some moments, you grab Kari and carry her out of here."

Davis wanted to protest for a second, he wanted to remind the digimon that they couldn't touch Kari without beeing in pain, but he then realiced that there was no other way.

They had to get her out of this wet and dark cave, away from this things and out of this creepy world and they needed to be as fast as possible.

"Ok, ready when you are ." he now whisperd towards the feline, who ony nooded slightly before she charged at the approximately 4 enemies, it was hard to guess since the shadow figures seemed to form a single wall of shadows.

"Lightning Paw !" the cat tried to burry its claws intot the shadows, but they simply shrinked back a little, that the strike went into nothing and simply landed in front of Kari, while the shadow figures rebuilded their ranks again .

She now hestitated for a moment, thinking how she could fight those things, but she then simply charged into them again, this time simply throwing punches and scratches around herself nonstop, forcing the shoadow figures to shrink back again, creating a slightly bigger opening now.

Davis knew what Gatomons intention was so he run towards the opening the moment the cat started to attack everything in range, not even carring about the fact that one of her strikes hitted his leg, causing a deep scratch.

But that was not important, he only focused on Kari, trying to lift her to carry her away and his whole body was again fileld with pain the moment he touched her, making him stop for a second.

The pain was so intense, like his whole body was penetrated by countless blades, like every inch of his skin was cut, but he neede to do this.

So he took a deep breath and tried to focus as much as a could, igoring the pain that would now come again, as he lifted her again.

And the pain was there again, even more painfull than before, but he needed to ignore it, so he simply bit his lip while he was finally able to lift Kari up.

The shadow creatures intellegience seemed to be very low since they only now realiced what Davis did and attacked the boy, who charged right through them, carrying the girl, while his face was filled with only pain, his eyes convulsivly narrowed.

"Arggh !" the boy screamed, not becase of the pain caused by the fact that he was touching Kari, the shadow figures had fired some black spheres after him and one it had hitted Davis back.

He fell down, but managed to still hold Kari up, so she wouldn't get hurt, while Davis now really felt nothing else but pain, even after he had let go of Kari.

His back hurted like fire, his knees and elbows were scraped and bleeded and he could hardly move anymore, but he still did not care.

All he did was lifting his hurting head, looking for Kari, if she had been harmed.

Luckily she wasn't, she simply sitted in front of him, but for the first time, her face was not compeltly emotionless.

Her eyes had started to fill with tears and she had a shocked impression on her face, she simply couldn't understand why Davis did all of this and endured so much pain.

"Why ?" she started to whisper with a shaking voice while small tears poured down her cheeks,

"Why are you doing all of this Davis? All I do is causing pain for you and still you try to protect and save me. Why ?"

Kari looked at him as her tears started to drip on the ground, so Davis tried to comfort her

"Hey those are just some scratches, everythings fine. Lets go home now." he tried to smile, although his whole body was hurting, especially the pain in his back nearly caused him to cry.

But Kari was already not acting like herself again, her face expressions did not match each other , her look was emotionless and empty again, not matching to the tears that still poured down her cheeks.

"You don't need me Davis. Go home and be happy without me, I'm not more than a burden." she started to repeated her answer again in an monotonous voice, while she stood up to go back to the shadow figures.

"Thats just like you, right?" Davis replied while he tried to get up on his feet and went on the moment he was back on his feet, facing her directly.

"You always put other peoples well-beeing over your own, right ? Then listen to me.

You're my best friend and I could never be happy if I'd let you down now.

So if you really want me to be happy, then come home with me."

Karis eyes widend in shock and the emptyness vanished from them, she looked at Davis for a moment, while the black mist around here faded away.

"Davis..." Kari started to trembel for a moment, before she charged at the suprised boy and hugged him tightly, burring her face into Davis chest.

"Thanks Davis." she whimperd, while Davis could only reply by hugging her back gently.

"Always there if you need me " he told her smiling after they had let go of each other, before their attention got caught by Gatomon, who got thrown right in front of them, after the feline had been hit by one of the shadow figures attacks, which it had still been fighting.

"We need to go Kari, we don't have much time left." Davis now rememberd the fact that they were in hurry since Wizardmon could not keep their escape open for much longer.

"We won't let you. This girl belongs to our master." the shadow figures approached them now, but they didn't attack, obviously afraid to hurt Kari, since their master wanted her unharmed.

Davis flinched as he wanted to run out of the cave, the deep, bleeding scratches that coverd his legs and arms hurting, but he tried to ignore the pain and started to run, dragging the confused Kari with him, followed by Gatomon.

It only took them a few moments to reach the exit, trying to escape from their opponents, just to enter another fight, that had been going on outside.

But they were not completly on their own anymore.

"This place is strange buddy, everythings grey and this mist is far too thick." Makusu and Bushiagumon had their problems orientating, although the mist was not as thick as it had been when Davis had enterd.

But still, they could hardly see anything except for some rocks and sand dunes, together with some of the nearby sea, which produced a purling sound, which was mixed with the very remote sound of explosions.

"It would have been much easier to find them if we had something that smells like them." the small samurai-digimon told his partner.

He had tried to pick up the scent of Davis or Vee-mon, but he couldn't find anything and the explosion were hardly to notice at all.

They had walked towards the sound for around five minutes now, but they didn't seem to come nearer to the sound, it felt like the mist was muting it.

"What the ..." Bushiagumon stopped for a moment, he had picked up some unknown scent, a human one, but not Davis or a female ones, it was an to him unknown male human and two digimon..

"Watch out Makusu !" the digimon realiced just in time to tackle his partner on the ground so he wouldn't get hit by the trident which was thrown at them out of nowhere.

The trident flew over them and dissapeared in the mist again.

"Nice reaction little lizard." a demonic voice told them, while Makusua and his partner stood up again.

The two tried to find out where the trident came from, but the mist had now become even thicker, forming a massive visual barrier, making it impossible to see anything .

Bushiagumon tried to find out where the enemy was who had attacked them, but the fog made it impossible for him.

"Gotcha" the demonic voice in the mist snickerd, as the trident flew at them again, thankfully only scratching Makusus cheek, leaving a small cut behind.

"I won't let you hrut my friend !" Bushiagumon screamed angerd, a sneaky attack on his defenseless friend was something he could not forgive.

A pillar of light came out of Makusus digivice after Bushiagumons roar, enveloping him and giving him the power to digivolve :

_Bushiagumon digivolve tooooo... Ashigarugreymon_

Bushiagumons appearence had changed, the rather small-samurai dinosaur was now three times bigger, he was more thin a had a more humanoid figure.

His skin was still organe, he wore a chest-armour made out of one piece, with a white jimbei underneath and a jimgasa hat.

He was also armed with a yari-spear and a small tanto-knife.

The pillar of light had cleared the fog, it nearly faded away completly and made it possible for Ashigarugreymon to find his opponent, Boogeymon, the red devil digimon.

Its trident crashed with Ashigarugreymons Yari and both digimon tried to overpower each other.

But Makusu turned away from the battle since the sound of explosions was now much louder and he was shocked what he saw.

Flamedramon was fighting gigantic, bizzare creature, it was still partily coverd by most, but its head was visible, looking a little like some strange squid.

It attacked with tentacles that charged out of the mist, trying to hit Flamedramon, who could hardly evade, while also trying to fight back.

Behind him were Kari and Davis, who tried to get into some cover.

Makusu took a deep breath, so he could scream as loud as possible :

"Kari , Davis you need to hurry. We only have little time left."

"Its really funny who many people come to visit us today, must be a new record." someone from behind him told Makusu, who turned around to face the person.

It was T.K., but Makusu didn't knew him.

Davis and kari stumbeld out of the cave, but due to the sound of a tentacle slamming onto some rocks they didn't hear Makusu.

Davis had been suprised by the fact that the mist had cleared, just to get shocked by the monster which stood in front of them.

"Whats that thing Flamedramon ?" Davis voice was shaking as he asked his partner, who stood in front of them so he could shield them from any attack.

"I got no idea Davis, it simply came out of the mist and started to attack me. But its incredibly strong, none of my attack have done any damage, but his..." Flamedramon couldn't change his sentence, he stopped as he grapped Kari, Davis and Gatomon to jump away with them, just a moment before one of the creatures tentacles slammed at their former position.

" Hold on to me !" the armour-digimon told his friends, kepping on jumping forward, into Makusus and Ashigarugreymons position, while those two were also fighting.

"Who are you and why are you here ?" Makusu was confused by the blonde boys appearence, he even forget the fact that Ashigarumon was still fightig for a moment.

He noticed that there was still some blood dripping out of the blonde boys nose, he had obviously been in a fight lately.

"I'm T.K. your good friend Matts younger brother." T.K. told him without even shoqing a single emotion while doing it.

"Matt has a little brother, he never told us." Makusu was shocked, he and Matt had been friends for some years now but he had never heard the he had a little brother.

"Oh, I know Matt never likes to talk about me, its not like he ever cared of me." the blonde boy spoke like it was the most normal thing in the world, but Makusu couldn't respond anymore, because Flamedramon now jumped over themm with Davis screaming

"Makusu, we need to get out of here, hurry and don't listen to that asshole."

"He's right partner." Ashigarugreymon just blocked one of Boogeymons attacks, forcing his opponent to fly away a little to avade the attack.

"I won't let you get away." the devil screamed as he charged again, but Ashigarumon blocked the trident with ease and then punched into his opponents face.

The warrior-digimon then turned to grab his partner, to jump after Flamedramon, while Boogeymon trembeld back for a moment and T.K. only watched while the two jumped away.

"He's really Matts brother ? But why is he doing all of this" Makusu mumbeld to himself while his partner carried him away.

"Wizardmon, enlarge this thing !", his thoughts were interrupted by Gatomons voice, although nobody except for her seemed to realice why at first.

A small, black sphere was hovering in the sky, maybe 10 feet high in the air, still nearly impossible to see , althogh the mist had mostly faded away after Bushiagumons evolution.

Flamedramon stood underneath it for a moment before it strarted to enlarge, very slowly and only minimal.

"Hurry up and don't just stand there !", Ashigarugreymon screamed, as he carried is partner with one arm while he used his free hand to stab his spear into a tentacle, which had came out of the msit over the sea again.

The limb retreated fast, it owner let out a small moan of pain, although the Yari had hardly done any damage.

The warrior-digimon started to slightly panic, Flamedramon couldn't fight while carrying two humans and a digimon and he himself was also not able to fight with full strentgh while carrying his partner and Boogeymon charged at him again.

"Not so fast samurai-boy !" the devil attacked with his trident again and his spped gave this attack such a power that Ashigarumon couldn't withstand it while wielding his weapon with only one free hand, so he stumbeld backwards .

"Take me piggiback !"Makusus idea was good and they directly did what he had suggested, amking both of Ashigarugreymons arms free again, although he was now even slower than before .

"I'll go through the portal, don't stay behind !" Flamedramon jumped high into the air , right through the dark sphere, dissappearing into it, while Ashigarugreymon blocked another of Boogeymons attack, who now attacked him non-stop.

The devil-digimon seemed enraged over the fact that their main target had escaped, so he wouldn't let those two escape , too.

Ashigarugreymon had to hurry, Wizardmon wouldn't be able to keep the gateway open for much longer and he had no intention to stay here for any longer.

So he ducked underneath Boogeymons trident, which only missed Makusus head by half an inch, and stroke the devil with spear, leaving behind a big wound on its chest.

Boogeymon went down on his knees, but the samurai-digimon did not deliever the final blow, he charged at the black sphere and jumped through.

"No ! " The giant, squid-like digimon screamed in anger, his prey had escaped and now it would become enarly impossible to get it unnoticed.

"T.K. , Boogeymon ." the creature now turned towards the boy and the digimon, who faced him without showingany emotions.

"Bring me back this girl and make sure not fail again, otherwise their could be problems for you."

But for now, the children had escaped.

" Out of the way !" Ashigarugreymon fell through the portal, screaming so that nobody would collide with him, but he was too fast for Davis.

The warrior digimon crashed into the boy, burryong him underneath, while Makusu landed on top of both.

Ashigarugreymon then started to glow and changed his form, back to Bushiagumon, while Makusu stood up, so the smaller dinosaur-digimon set on top of the uncouncious Davis.

"The best thing would be if we go to the DRU now and tell them about what had happend and Davis also needs medical care." Makusu told he others and the digimon agrred, while Kari tried to help Davis back on his feet.

And they were not the only people who went there.

"Well done boys, I hope you keep up with the good work." the Commander was satisfied by the fact that Tai, John and Matt had brought back the girls and the fact that the two girls were also digidestinated made the mission a full sucsess.

But John didn't care about the compliment and directly left the group, not even telling them goodbye.

But none of them really cared about it, the atmosphere on their way home had been very cold and John had not shown any sign that he wanted change it.

"Ähmm Commander, where did Makusu and Bushiagumon go ? I mean they wanted to wait for us and they have left their stuff here. Has something happend ?" Tai was a little concernd and the Commanders answer didn't make it better.

"I'm sorry boy, but your friend simply ran out the base two hours ago, not telling anyone what had happend. But I think you can answer him yourself." the Commander was right, one of the doors had just opend, not only revealing Makusu and Bushiagumon but also Davis and, what shocked Tai , Kari.

"Why did you guys bring Kari here ? Are you crazy its far too dangerous and shes not even a digidestinated." Tai was enraged and would propably have started to freak out completly, but Makusus serious face and the fact that Davis was coverd by injuries made him stop.

"Theres something we all got to talk about."

_Later that day, at Tais home_

It had not been funny at the DRU, Matt had nearly started to punch the crap out of Makusu when he told him about T.K. , he simply couldn't believe it and had broken down.

The Commander had promised to take care of everything concerning T.K.s mother, since it would be clear that the boy wouldn't show up again.

Now Tai, Makusu and Sora were sitting in the appartments kitchen, discussing everything that had happend today.

" Do you guys really think that Matts gonna be ok ? " none of them had liked the idea of letting their friend be alone, but he was now with his father and it also seemed unfitting to interfere, but Tai was still worried.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do about it, I mean we really don't know much about Matts family." Makusu was right,none of them even knew that Matt had a little brother although they all knew him for at least three years.

"So what are we supposed to do ?" Tai was not a person who would leave a friend, who is obviously in pain, alone.

" I think we should let him and his family alone for the next days, let him clear his mind about it . And then we'll show him that we're by his side and will help him with his brother." Makusus suggestion was not very satisfying, but everybody had to admit that they ahd no other option.

"By the way Tai, hows Kari doing ?" Sora tried to change the subject and the two boys were grateful for it.

"She's ok, the people from the DRU said that she has no physical injuries and Davis did his best to help her forget the shit T.K. told her. By the way thanks again Makusu for saving her."

Makusu wanted to reply that T.K. had not been completly wrong for second, but he decided to forget it and simply replied smiling :

"No problem bro, but Davis is the one who did the most, me and Bushiagumon only coverd the retreat, so thank our younger friend." Tai flinched for a second as he heard the red-haired boys name.

It was true that Tai was very thankfull towards Davis but the fact that Kari had not left the boys side since they had returned, far too close adn too long for in Tais opinion.

He would have to make sure that Davis wouldn't get any stupid ideas.

Both Sora and Makusu noticed Tais reaction, looked at each other for moment and only sighed, it was buisness as usual.

The conversation now drifted away into small-talk, it had been a long day and they all needed to relax a little, so they were happy about this.

They had not noticed that somebody had listend to them, someone they had not excepted to interferre with the DRU soon.

"Ok Dracomon, we gotta tell this Gennai and the others." the person mumbeld to his winged partner.

They would soon join the fight, but for now they would stay in the background, until their moment comes.

Chapter 7 End


	9. Chapter 8 A small light

_Authors comment :_

_Hello people, its been quite long since I posted anything, due to me beeing busy with my job most of the time. But now this has changed, I got more free-time and more accsess to my computer. So heres the new chapter. It took me ages to write this and I don't have a beta-reader at the moment so please forgive me if it has not the quality you expected. But now have fun reading._

_And yes, the strange spelling in some of Tais dialogue is on purpose and its explained why._

* * *

><p><span><strong>A small light<strong>

It was the day after T.K. had tried to kidnap Kari and everybody, except for Matt and Tara had gatherd at the DRU after school.

Tai was not pleased with the situation, Gatomon had told them that she was Karis partner and Wizardmon had given her a digivice.

Now the spikey-haired boy wanted to stop her from joining the DRU, it was far too dangerous for her and he didn't want his sister to fight those creatures.

But he was, to his discontent, nearly alone with this opinion, only Gatomon was supporting him.

"I don't want Kari in the DRU, she has already been targeted by some bad guys and sending her to the digital world could make it even worse."

Everybody sighed over Tais comment, they all had agreed that Kari was indeed for some reason the main target of some unknown enemy and that they had to protect her, but everyone also had the opionen that it would be the safest for her to stay close to the DRU.

"No one suggests doing that Tai, all we say is that it would be wise to train her here so she could take care of herself." even the Commander, a normally relaxed and friendly person, had reached a point where he was annoyed by Tai stubborness, so he had to use alot of his mental strenght to calmly reply, but the teenager didn't even listen to him.

"Brother, please," it was the first time that Kari talked for herself, with a little voice and cowed by her brother, " I don't want to be a burden to you or anyone else, so please let me get trained here to get stronger."

Tai looked into his sister large, brown eyes and sighed after a few moments, simply turning around ,walking away from the discussion.

His friends knew well enough what this meant, Tai could not say no to his little sister so he had given in to her.

"He'll get over it, don't worry." Sora told Kari, trying to make her fell less uncomfotable.

It was very hard for Kari to oppose Tai, she felt like betraing her older brother.

"The best will be to give him some time, I'll make sure that he won't have any mission the next week." Commander Honda told them, before walking away.

He really needed a break after this, he had never been good with handeling teenagers and those kids didn't make it easy for him either.

It was already getting late since the disscusion with Tai had taken hours, so everybody was exhausted and unnerved, they all simply wanted to go home.

Davis escorted Kari back home, since her brother had already left, together with her new partner Gatomon, while the other went alone.

The two young digidestinated walked through the town silently and Davis could easily see that Kari was sad over her brother and felt bad because of it.

He wanted to cheer her up, but he had no idea how to.

So they stayed silent until they had reached the Yagami appartment, in front of which Kari stopped and turned towards Davis, just a few feet before the door.

"Thanks Davis." she nearly whipserd, but her words still confused the boy and made him blush.

"F-fo-for what ?" he stutterd while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You know why, for helping and saving me at the dark ocean." she still whisperd and couldn't look into Davis eyes.

She felt ashamed for what had happend there, that she had left Davis alone and that he had then still saved her.

But now Davis only smiled and repleid with a huge grinn :

"That was nothing, you'r my best friend and I wouldn't have been able to look into the mirror agaib if I hadn't at least tried to help you."

This words caused Kari to raise her head again, she looked into Davis happy face and couldn't help but grinn herself.

They smiled at each other for a few moments, before they were interrupted by Gatomon, who scretched at the appartments door, trying to gain Karis attention.

She opend the door, but turned around before she enterd her home, to say goodbye to Davis

"See you tomorrow Davis and thanks for cheering me up."

The purple-haired boy kept on standing there for a few seconds, before tunring around and walking home, still smiling.

Kari now quickly went to her room after greeting her parents and was suprised by the fact that Tai wasn't already home.

She quickly got ready for sleeping, but couldn't fall asleep, cpncerd about her brother.

It was already midnight, when the door opend and the brown-haired teenager enterd the room.

Kari acted like she was already asleep, but tried to watch Tai.

He simply stood in front of the bed and looked at her, for at least five minutes, then slowly turned around and layed down in his own bed, not even changing his clothes.

Normally Makusu had also escorted Kari home, since his family lived in the same appartment complex, but he was still meeting Tara, to find out how Matts condition was.

He was at their usual meeting point, a small bistro near school, which was opend 24 hours a day.

He and Tara had been friends for a long time, he had even been the on who introduced her to Matt, something he later regretted slightly, for well-known reasons.

But this was not important at the moment, so he kept on chewing his baguette while listening to Tara.

She told him that Matt and his father had kept on screaming at the DRU-people for over an hour, before they both broke down and started to cry and she didn't even want to think about how Matts mother had reacted.

Tara herself had wanted to help Matt somehow, but she also knew that this was a family problem, something Matt and his parents would want to solve solve on their own.

"It just feels bad, seeing him suffer like that without beeing able to help him.

I mean I'm his girlfriend but we haven't been a couple for very long and I don't want to interferre with his family matters." Tara was beaten down by this and Makusu couldn't stand her like this.

"Maybe you don't have to. Just show him that your are there for him and he will come to you when he is ready." Makusus advice sounded possible, maybe she could really help Matt like that, at least a little.

"Thanks Maki, I'll think about it, See you tomorrow." Tara stood up, a little cheered up over the fact that she had called Makusu with his most hated nickname.

The boy only replied with a grimace, before he also left the place, heading home.

The next days passed by peacefully, but not happy.

Matt didn't visit the school the first two days and he nearly didn't speak at all after he returned.

Tai wasn't much better, the first day he appeared at school, with completly messed up and dirty hair and wrinkeld , slightly smelling clothes.

He didn't speak a word, he only looked angry at his friends, everytime he passed them and even ignored Kari.

It wasn't the best week they ever had, it was one of the worst to be honest, only Makusu and Sora hanged out together a little, but there wasn't much to do without Tai, Matt or Tara, who spend all of her free time with Matt.

And talking was no good too, since it only took a few minutes before they ended with themes like Matt or Tai.

So everybody spend most of their time alone, except for Kari and Davis, who seemed to be attached to each other.

They were together in school all the time and then strolled through town all day.

Davis was so happy about spending this much time with Kari, that he didn't even notice the cold stare Tai gave him everytime he saw the two together.

So at least those two didn't have to spend the week alone.

It was a strange situation, Tai was hurt in his pride and felt betrayed, while at least Makusu was too proud himself to give in.

But Sora wasn't, a whole week of sulking was enough for her, so she stopped Tai at the school gate the next monday.

"Please Tai. We gottta talk, you can't keep on ignoring me and the others, we're your friends."

Tai wanted to simply walk away at the beginning, ignoring her like he did the whole last week, but her serious face made it clear that this wouldn't work.

He signaliced her to sit down on a nearby bench, which they did.

"So what do you want to talk about Sora ?" Tai tried to act like he didn't knew what she wanted from him, but it was a bad try and Sora simply ignored it.

"You've been ignoring me, Makusu and even Kari the whole last week and thats just childish. I know that you fell betrayed since we didn't support you back at the DRU.

But we simply did so because you were wrong, so please stop this nonsense." Tais face became angry now and his eyes nearly turned into two small lines as he returned :

"I simply care for my sister, I don't want her to fight mosters while some maniac is hunting her.

So please tell me where I'm wrong." Sora had to pause for a moment, a little shocked by the coldness in Tais voice.

"It's her decision." she finally replied "she doesn't want to watch how you and others get into danger to protect her while she can do nothing at all. Please at least let her try, we can also help you protecting her." with her last words she grabbed Tais hands and looked into his eyes pleading.

For a moment, Tai tried to maintain his hard expression, but i was nearly impossible for him to really stay angry at Sora like this, so his face became normal again and he gave in.

"Alright, I'll give it a try, but I want to have the right to give Makusu a sucker punch everytime Kari gets in danger or he tries to tell me how to do things better, even if its not of intrest for him."

Sora had to smile about Tais conditions, it was true that Makusu always tried to interferre with everything, be he for sure wouldn't accept this new rule, at least not without fighting back.

Tai returned the smile and for a few moments they simply stood there, smiling at each other, while Sora still holded his hands.

The brown-haired teenager was already about to say something, something he had tried to do for some time now, but then Sora suddenly let go, turned around and told him goodbye, leaving him behind alone.

It had always been like that, it seemed like Sora had some sort of romantic radar, which alarmed her everytime Tai was about to ask her out.

Some could have believed that she was doing it on purpose, but Tai would have never believed anyone who said something like this.

"Still gotta beat up Makusu, it would be too bothersome to do it in school tomorrow." he mumbeld to himself, before he went to search for his not so lucky friend.

The next day at the DRU, Wizardmon noticed that Tai had not lien about how he would reconcile with his friend.

Makusus face was coverd with bruises and his nose hab obviously gotten more than one hit since it was completly swollen, even more than the rest of his face, giving him some distant similarity to a pig.

But Tai had also taken some hits, his swollen lip made it hard for him to speak clearly and he could only see with his right eye, since his left was also completly swollen and blue.

But they at least talked with each other again.

" Are you guys sure that everything is really alright ?" the wizard-digimon asked the two, who only nodded in replay, while Sora and Kari could only grinn.

It was typical for them.

"The boys business with each other is not important at the moment Wizardmon, there has been another incident we have to take care of. A human has been dragged into the digital world would be a good first mission for both Kari and Davis, John has already scouted the area and confirmed that their is no hostile presence nearby.

You will find the person and escort it back home, an easy job." everybody knew why the Commander stressed out the fact that thiswould be easy and dangerless, nobody wanted to have another argue with Tai again.

The brown-haired only replied with an unhappy grunt, but he had to accept it fot the moment.

"Sending a large group for such a task will be a good way for you to get used to the digital world, so all five of you will be going." the were only five since Matt was still not ready to do anything and because Tara tried to stay near to him.

But even so, this group was already completly oversized.

And in the Digital World, John could still not understand why he had to wait for reinforcements to finish this mission, it would have been no problem for him to do this on his own.

But no, the Commander wanted to turn this into some training trip for Tais younger sister.

The area around was peaceful, this region was known as the Ancient Mountains, a small range of old, crumbeld mountains, none of them higher than a mile, at best.

The rock was already old and porous and time had carved many holes and caves into it.

It was a lifeless and colourless region, even deserts were busy places compared to this.

It wouldn't be to hard to find a human betwenn all of this grey rock and debris.

John and Commandramon had already focused their search on a few caves, when they were interrupted by the incoming "reinforcements".

"Are you sure that this is the Digital World Tai ? It seems so empty and dead here."

it was Karis voice, and John, who was hidden behind a large rock, waited a second before he showed himself.

He didn't want to work with them, he preferd working as a two-man-team, together with Commandramon.

John didn't like to be with large groups of people, they were too loud, too annoying and simply not his thing.

Commandramon in difference to his was a far more calm person, who only spoke if necessary and who was incredibly loyal, no matter what would happen.

And he also didn't like his new "comrades", how they behaved, how they talked, everything was just annoying for him , he couldn't really tell why, but it was just a "pain in the ass" for him.

Be he couldn't change the situation at the moment, so he called them.

"I'm here and don't be so loud, you could attract some enemies with your noise."

the last thing was a lie, since there was surely no one around them in this barren wasteland, John simply didn't like their noisy chatter.

Tai and Makusu looked like shit in Johns opinion, someone must had use them as punching backs.

Davis and Sora both flanked Kari, who was in the digital world for the first time.

Kari flinched a little as she heard John, she had only seen him at the DRU but never heard him talk, so she didn't knew his voice.

"So wheresh this pershon we have to shave ?" Tai lisped a little due to his swollen lips, but John didn't really care and simply replied

"Half a mile east from us in a cave. I would have already done this myself but the Commander insisted on including you guys. So we'll now go there, extract the person ansd leave again. Fast and simply, shouldn't take to long."

He now walked ahead of them, guiding them to their target.

It was one of the larger caves in the area and it only took them a few minutes to reach it.

"I'll stay outside, talking is not really my strength." with this words, John and Commandramon positioned themself in front of the entrance, their back pointing at the entrance.

No one had any problems with this and Davis and Kari decided to stay outside, too.

So Makusu, Tai and Sora enterd the cave, which was even far larger than you could guess from the outside, stretching at least 1000 feet into the mountain.

It only took a few steps before it became hard to see anything in the darkness, so Bushiagmon ignited one of his claws.

The fire at least spended at least a little light, and they went deeper into the cave.

"Hiyaa !" it had been maybe 2 minutes, when suddenly something from behind a rock ambushed them, tearing Makusu to the ground, who lost counciousness as his head hitted the ground.

Bushiagumon directly attacked the creature, which had brought down his partner, but stopped in his track, when the light of his ignited claw made the attacker visible.

It wasn't a digimon, it was a human girl around their age, with shoulder-length, pink ahir and light brown eyes.

She was shocked by Bushiagumon for a moment, but this quickly faded away, when she saw Tais and Soras puzzeld faces.

"Tai ? Sora ? Is this you? Wow its been such a long time and, oh my god Tai what happend to your face, you look terrible." the incredibly fast flow of words from the pink-haired girls mouth buffeld everyone around her, so on one, neither Tai or Sora, nore Agumon or Byomon were able to reply anything.

"It's me Mimi from the summer camp 4 years ago." it took a few moments before Sora and Tai realiced who she was.

They had met her during the summer camp 4 years ago, but had lost contact to her after her family had moved to the United States.

She had changed alot, her hair was now pink instead of brown and her body had become quite "feminine", something that was even reinforced by her clothes, high-healed boots, a short, white skirt and a tight top.

Tai had to admit to himself silently that she was not unattractive and, although she was younger than Sora , "ahead" of the reddish-haired girl in one or two things.

They now started to explain to Mimi where she was and what was going on and to their suprise, she believed all of it directly.

They had talked for at least five minutes, when Bushiagumon, who had been poking his uncouncious partner, on top of who Mimi was still sitting, interrupted them.

"Äh Tai, Makusu isn't waking up, I think Mimi might have hurted him, he's only drolling and there's blood coming out of his nose."

The spikey-haired teenager walked a step around Mimi, to see what was wrong and had to grinn, wsince he noticed that Makusu could easily see underneath Mimis skirt.

"He'sh fine Bushhhi, I shink he might even hav a wonderful time right now." there was a creepy smile on Makusus face, indicating that Tai was right.

Mimi now finally stood up and left the cave together with Sora, while Tai supported Makusu, who had regained counciousness, but was still weak on his feet.

"Blue ?" Tai whisperd, just soft enough that only his friend could hear him , who replayed grinning :

"Oh yes, blue ."

A single drop of blood fell out of the brown-haired boys nose and his face also changed into a wide grinn, until they reached the exit of the cave.

John, Davis and Kari were still waiting outside, together with their digimon partner and it seemed like John didn't even took notice of the others, not even as Mimi greeted him, he kept on mumbeling some english words to Commandramon, who only nooded.

But then the small dragons emotionless face suddenly changed, his eyes were wide open in shock and he raised his nose into the air.

He sniffeld very loud a few times, then raised his rifle and aimed into the direction they had come from.

The two Agumon also reacted and turned into the same direction, in which was nothin but barren rock rock and two very distant, small black spots only slightly above the ground.

"Are these... Get down !" a loud bang roared through the area, when Commandramon fired the first shot.

He then stopped, looked at the fastly growing spots and then took aim again.

Something was approaching them and the soldier-digimon was sure that they were not friendly.

" 6000 feet, two rapidly approaching, unidentified targets, didn't react to warning shot John !" the young brit now also got a little nervous and stopped leaning at a nearby rock.

Everybody now looked into direction into which Commandramon had fired, while both Agumon and Bushiagumon started to gnash their teeths, realicing that something was wrong.

" Approximately 20 seconds until they reach us, 15, no 10 seconds until their in firing range." Commandramon was right, those spot become bigger, no they became gigantic and they could already see what sort of creatures approached them.

Two giant, stag beetle-like, red digimon, with at least the size of 10 story high building.

"FIRE !" John didn't hestitate a second and told his parner to attack and the bullets directly hurteld towards the bugs, but only bounced off their bodies.

"Scissor Arms !" the two digimon now attacked with their gigantic mandibles.

The first of them rammed its mandibles into the ground right in front of them, causing a shock-wave, which made Kari and Davis tumbel into the cave, while the second rammed directly into the rock above the opening.

"Kari !" Tai wanted to run to his sister, but John rammed him down on the ground, so that the boy wouldn't get crushed by the debris which now fell down onto the caves exit.

The large rocks now blocked the cave, while Kari, Davis and Gatomon were nowhere to see.

"KARI ! Let go of me John, let me go you asssshole" the spikey-haired boy screamed while he struggeld to get free, but John wouldn't let go.

"We have to take out those attackers before we can help her."

"She'sh burried under thoshe rocksh, she might be wounded and bleeding, I need to get her out. AGUMON DIGIVOLVE !" Tai didn't calm down, he had to save his sister and Greymon was the only one who could remove those rocks.

_Agumon digivolve to ... Greymon_

A pillar of light engulfed Agumon and made him change into his next level, to the large, orange dinosaur.

"Won't take to long Tai, don't worry." Greymon directly approached the blockaded cave, ready to lift away the rocks, but the Kuwagamon were not finished with them.

Both insect-digimon now attacked the dinosaur from two sides, smashing him betwenn their scissors.

The digimon roared in pain and went down on his knees, while his comrades got ready to assit.

Commandramon digivolve to ... Sealsdramon

Byomon digivolve to ... Birdramon

Bushiagumon digivole to ... Ashigarugreymon

The other three digimon now changed to their champion-level, too, ready to fight the two Kuwagamon.

At the same time, Kari got up on her feet again, trapped inside the cave.

"Oww, what happend ?" the shock wave of the attack had made her a little dizzy, so she needed a few moments before her mind became clear again .

She had been knocked back by one of the giant bugs attacks, into the cave, while the other digimons attack had caused a rockfall, which now blocked the entrance.

But now everything was dark here, she couldn't even see her own hand.

"Hello ? Is anyone here ? Hello ?" it was Davis voice, a little confused but it was him.

"Davis, where are you ?" he must had been near since Kari could hear the purple-haired boys voice clearly.

"Kari ? Is it you ? Where are you ?" there was relief audibale in his voice, relief that he wasn't alone.

Both of them stumbeld a few steps through the darkness, when suddenly something touched Kari, making her freeze.

"Kari is that you ?" it was Davids hands, but Kari was still shocked and completly embarresed, since Davis had not touched any part of her body.

He had accidently grabbed the brunettes breast and he also froze in shock as he realized.

For a few moments, both of them stood there, not even able to move a single muscle, until both their digivice started to emit a weak light, just enough for both of them to see each others face.

It looked like Davis brain had been completly fried, his face was even more purple than his hair and his eyes were wide open in shock.

Karis expression completly matched the boys and they for sure wouldn't have been able to overcome their shock paralysis, if Gatomons voice hadn't brought back their minds.

"Davis, I think you should move your hands away from there, otherwise Tai will most properly torture you and let you die slowly and painfully, the moemnt he finds us. "

Davis now finally removed his hands from Karis chest, moving a few steps backwards and turning away from her, ashamed.

"Your digivice must have deteced something Kari, thats why it turned on on its own." the girl now took the digivice of her wrist and looked at its screen.

There was a red dot on some sort of map, indicating that something was near them.

It took a few seconds before she realized that the red dot showed that there was something deeper inside the cave.

"Let's see what there's supposed to be in this place ." Gatomon already walked away, deeper into the cave to explore it, but stopped she noticed that her partner didn't follow.

"Don't worry." the feline tried to convience Kari "it will take some time until they move away all those rocks, we'll be back by that time."

Kari still hestitated, but Gatomon now simply walked into the cave and it only took a few steps until she had disappeared.

"Wait Gatomon, don't leave." the brunette now stumbeld after her partner, leaving Davis behind.

"Hey ! Don't leave me alone here !" the purple-haired boy hurried after them, not very happy with the idea of beeing left behind.

While Kari, Gatomon and Davis now started to explore the cave, the fight outside was still ongoing and it wasn't looking good.

The two bug-digimon clearly dominated the battle, mainly because they had only one flying opponent and both Sealsdramon and Ashigarugreymon had no ranged attacks.

Greymon had de-evolved back to Koromon after the Kuwagamon had crushed him.

Birdramon wasn't able to evenly fight.

The two insects constantly outmanouverd the phoenix-like digimon, evading its attacks and then attack from two sides.

All the other two digimon could do was watching the battle in the sky and at least stop their opponents from attacking their partners.

They also didn't notice the dragon-like creature which hoverd high over the battlefield and on top of who a human was standing.

The person only shocked its heads in disbelief about this poor fight.

"No teamwork, no cooperation and not even a plan. I really thought that the folks would hold up better against such enemies. But this is only sad, right Coredramon ?"

The blue dragon nooded in agreement, while still holding his position.

While this battle was still a mess, Kari and her small group had finally reached the point the digivice had guided them to.

It was a small, dome-shaped room, with a small podest in the middle of the room, on top of which a small object was positioned.

It was egg-shaped, just like the one Davis had found during his first trip to the digital world.

But this one was different, it seemed to be made of metal and had some sort of golden feet and "hair".

"What is this thing ?" Kari had no clue what to do with this strange object, but Davis directly tried to lift it, but he failed, since the small egg seamed to weight at least a ton.

"It's a Digi-Armour-Egg, just like the one I found when I met Veemon. But this on is far more heavy than my own." he told the others, but Kari simply couldn't believe that this little object could be so hard to lift.

She bowed down in front of it, grabbed the egg tight and then pulled all of her strength and was suprised as she landed on the ground, since the egg was light as a feather.

Kari now sitted on the ground, looking at the object in her hands, still puzzeld by it, while Davis mouth nearly hitted the ground, shocked .

"What to do now ?" Davis finally asked, since, in difference to his armor-egg, nothing had happend after Kari had lifted hers.

"You know for what those things are good , Davis ." Gatomon replied, grinning, " I think its time that we make ourself a way out of this place.".

"You mean ?"," Yes, Kari make me digivolve !" Gatomon now nearly commanded her partner, who had still no real idea what to do, until Davis told her what to do, but even then she still hestitated.

Meanwhile, the fight outside had reached a critical point, Birdramon had reached a point of total exhastion, it had benn hit by the Kuwagamon multiple times and it was only a matter of seconds before the fire-bird would de-evolve.

"Sealsdramon, get them and finish this fight now !" the mechanic dragon did as he was orderd by his partner and took the chance when of Kuwagamon flew over them low and jumped into the air with all its power, to reach it.

He did get a hold on one of its arms and then rapidly, in a matter of seconds, climbed up its bag, where he delieverd his attack.

"Death from behind !" he rammed his fist and knife into the Kuwagamons back and a disgusting, cracking sound was audible as he penetrated the insets shell, causing it to roar loudly in pain.

It lost its height and crashed in the ground nearby, while Sealsdramon jumped of and landed on the ground with ease, already taking a fighting position again, while Birdamon now finally went down, the last hit by the other Kuwagamon beeing to much for it.

It devolve back to Byomon, who fell on the ground hard, so Sora directly ran towards it to look after the beaten up bird.

"I'm sorry Sora, they were to strong." the pink bird whisperd with a sad tone and her partner replied with a soft and understanding voice "Its alright, you di the best you could" before huging the digimon.

"We took out one, so this won't be too hard, amke it quick Sealsdramon." Johns partner followed his orders like always, but was suprised when he proved to be wrong.

The Kuwagamon they had attacked was not down, it was already getting back on its feet, slightly shaking but still ready to fight.

"I'll have your back ." Ashigarugreymon, who had only been able to watch until now, took position betwenn the mechanical dragon and the wounded insect, ready to cover it, but John only told him angry.

"We don't need your help, we can do this on our own, stay out of this." John hissed angry at Makusu who was suprised by this reaction.

"Are you nuts ? Those two will crush you if you fight them alone." Makusu replied, but John didn't even look at him as said :

" Sealsdramon and I always fight alone, we don't need any help from some wannabe heroes with no skill or talent." normally Makusu would now have punched John right in the face, but Tai and Vee-mon catched his attention, who were trying to remove the debris in front of the cave, but now caused some of bigger rocks at top to tremble dagerously.

"Ashigaru ! Get them out of there." the warrior- digimon now saw the danger too and directly charged at his friends, leaving Sealsdramon to fight his battle alone.

"Watch out Tai !" the digimon just made it in time, he grabbed both Vee-mon and the spikey-haired boy, dragging them away from the position where a big rock crashed on the ground only an eyeslash later.

"That was too close !" both Makusu and Sora let out a sigh of relief as the their friends were out of danger, for the moment, but the fight in front of them now escalated completly.

Both the Kuwagamon started to attack Sealsdramon now, who, even with his enourmes speed had problems evading to get hit.

Ashigarugreymon already got ready to enter fight, not caring about the fact that John wanted to fight alone , as a bright light, errupting from the mountain behind, caught their attention.

They all knew what this meant and were shocked to see what came out of the lightpillar.

It was sphinx like creature, with large white wings and whos upper half and head was coverd by silver armour, its face hidden behind a mask which was similiar to some sort of aegyptian relict.

And, what suprised them even more was the fact that two person were riding the digimon, it was Kari and Davis.

Kari seemed to be completly overwhelmed by her partners evolution, she smiled widely and stretched here head in the air to fell wind around her, as they flew through the sky, it felt wonderful.

Davis was not in such a good condition, he desperatly holded on to Kari, his arms wrapped around her , hoping not fall down.

Tais eyes narrowed to two small lines the moment he saw this, no one, not even Davis was allowed to touch his sister like this, he would have to pay for this.

The Kuwagamon directly lost interest in Sealsdramon and flew out of his range again, to face their new opponent.

"Nefertimon, we gotta do something or those digimon will hurt the others." Karis euphoria had calmed down now and she and her partner got ready to fight the insect-types, who seemed to be intimidated by the animal-digimon.

They tried to keep their distance towards them, cautiously hovering in front of the armour-digimon.

"Beam of Isis." Nefertimon was the first to attack, shooting two beams of light from her headdress, both hitting the Kuwagamon directly, who seemed to be much slower than before.

The two digimon roared in pain as they were hit by the attacks, but instead of getting angry they seemed to be afraid, since they now turned around and flew away as fast as they could.

"Don't follow them, maybe this was just a misunderstanding. I don't want to kill them." Kari orderd her partner as she wanted to give chase, but she now listend without protesting and flew down to the others.

Kari jumped down the digimon once they had reached the ground, widely smiling again and running towards to her brother.

"Did you see this Tai, Nefertimon was so cool and it was so wonderful to fly !" she was completly euphoric again as she told her brother how awesome all of this was.

Tai faked out a smile during this, but inside he was angry, angry about the fact that Kari would now for sure come to the digital world more often.

He had hoped that this mission would dissapoint here so much that she would quit , but the opposite had happend and this pissed him off.

"You ok Davis ?" Vee-mon asked his friend, who took far longer to get of Nefertimons back, then the brunette, since he was still shacking heavily.

During all of this, the person on top of the dragon, who was hovering in the sky, far away from the groups eyes, smiled a little about what happend.

At least one positive thing had worked out how they wanted it to .

The Kuwagamon had done a good job forcing Kari towards her armour-egg and testing the others battle abilities.

"Come on partner, lets get home before any of them misses us. Our agents are doing fine here.".

Chapter 8 End

* * *

><p>Authors thoughts : So chapter done. This was not really advancing the plot, but I hope that I at least could give a you better insight on how the characters work. I'll try to write more, so you can hope for more chapters coming soon.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9 Yokomon village

**Author note:**What the hell, there is actually an upgrade here ? Well it took me enternity and I got no idea if I'll write more than chap 10.

Have fun.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Yokomon village**

"Tai have you seen my D-Terminal ? I searched everywhere ." Kari was troubled that she had already lost her D-terminal, only a week after she had gotten it.

"I´m sorry Kari, I got no idea ." they were on the schoolyard and Tai played some cards with Sora and Makusu, who only shock their heads, while Kari now went back into the school building.

"You will give her back her D-terminal, right ?" Sora said, not even looking at Tai, while she inspected her cards, this was nothing that could shock them anymore.

"Why do you think that I got it ? She could have simply lost it." Tai denied his involvement, but Sora wouldn't let herself get tricked by him.

"Well I'm sure she will find it at an obvious place, right after her brother comes back from school, am I right ?" for a moment, Tai wanted to keep on denying, but he gave in and only nooded in response.

Makusu had been silent during all of this, something unusual for him, but he simply couldn't bring himself to interrupt this scene and he had to hide a wide grin behind his cards.

It was simply too funny when Tai and Sora started act like an old couple, without noticing it.

They then kept on playing, until the school bell ended the break and they had to go back to class.

Later that day, Kari really found her D-Terminal again, it simply layed underneath her bed and she was overjoyed by this.

The next day, after school, they were all called by the DRU, there had been a new incident in the digital world.

They were all gatherd in a small conference room and the Commander stood in front of them, explaining the situation.

"There has been activity in the Digital World, nothing here in Japan, but some sort disruption in the barrier seperating it from our world. John, Tai and Makusu will go to this mission, the others will stay here in case anything goes wrong." Tai sighed a little, he was relieved that Kari wouldn't get into danger, and thankfully nobody noticed his reaction.

Both John and Makusu had already stood up and got ready to go, Bushiagumon stretched itself and appeared to be eager for a battle.

The little samurai digimon had not liked the fact that he had not been able to do anything against the Kuwagamons and the fact that John and Commandramon had tried to do everything on their own, made it even worse.

"Be careful Tai." Kari told her brother as he approached the computer, which they would use to enter Digital World and the fact that Agumon was again moaning about his back pain made it obvious what she meant.

He had acted careless during their last mission, Kari had been in danger and he had forgotten anything around him, hurting his partner in the process.

"Get ready, I won't wait for you if keep on ideling." John commanded with an harsh tone, they still didn't get along well, it had been two weeks since their last mission and the young Brit still kept his distance towards the others, he didn't talk much with them in school and afterwards simply disappeared, but nobody wanted to force him.

"Alright, lets go !"

The transit only took a splitsecond, like always, for a short moment they found themself surrounded by lights and colours and then they were in the Digital World.

But they location was strange this time, not some deserted mountain range or an large forest, no they had landed right in the middle of a village, made of dozens of huts, hardly large enough for a human to fit in.

"Visitors ! We've got visitors." a high voice screamed and numerous small digimon gatherd around them, Yokomons, the In-training form of Soras Biyomon.

They jumped and squeaked around them, amazed by these unknown creatures.

" We need to celebrate our new guests !" one of the screamed and every Yokomon followed, screaming "Celebration !"like a choir.

"We got no time for parties. Could you tell us something ? Have you seen any other humans around ?" John asked, he felt uneasy with this and simply wanted to finish the mission as fast as possible.

"No, no other humans. But we need to celebrate new friends, bring the food !" all the digimon answerd as one and John appeared to be a little intimidated by these many digimon, who wouldn't let them leave.

They had no other choice and accepted the invitation, the Yokomon brought blankets to sit on and bowls filled with seeds, nothing but seeds.

"Eat new friends !" none of the boys and not even their digimon had any appetite for this, but it would have been rude to not eat anything.

So Tai took a full hand of the small objects and putted them in his mouth, chewing them loudly and for several minutes, until he swallowed them, with disgust on his face.

"It's good." he lied and his companions did the same, at least nobody could tell them now that they ate to few fibbers, but no one was able to eat more than two full hands at best.

They stayed in the village for half hour, while the small digimon danced around them happily, but then they finally left, although the Yokomon protested loudly.

"Ok that was strange." Tai spoke out what went though everybodies head, but they now stayed silent as they walked through the desert, which surrounded the village.

Nothing but endless sand was in front of them, around them, everywhere and the sun burned down.

The village had been much cooler than everything around it and it was incredly tiring for them to keep on walking, even John was not able to hide the fact that the heat took much of his strenght.

"Did you notice it, too ?" John finally asked, after half an hour of walking, but nobody understood what he meant.

"Those Yokomon, yes they appeared friendly, but there was something strange about them, it seemed like they wanted to keep us in their village.

Some of them even started to cry as we left." John was right, but neither Makusu, nor Tai believed this to be worrying.

" Maybe they were just very friendly and don't have visitors very often, but we left the village, so no reason to worry." John looked at Makusu, but he was right, so the young Brit stopped thinking about it.

" But we should return to the village in an hour, we don't have much water and it won't make much sense to dehydrate and die here." the last part of Johns sentence made the other boys shiver for a moment, dying here in the Digital World, this was something they had never thought about before.

They could die here, one wrong move, one digimon suprising them and everything could be over.

John noticed the change in the mood and he appreciated it, after all this had been his intention, to make them realice their situation, so that they would maybe even go and stop annoying him.

"Well you could see the positive side of this, none of you would have to deal with your female problems." both Tai and Makusu stopped, frozen in shock.

Had they just heared a joke, a joke made by John, even Commandramon couldn't believe what he just heared.

They all stopped, except for the young brit, who kept on walking, like nothing had happend, but a small smile was on his face, invisble for the others.

It was funny to see them react like that, even John needed fun sometimes, so why not make a joke on their costs ?

They wanted to keep on walking, but then Agumon stopped again, his face turning serious and dark.

"I smell fire, somethings burning down ." he said and Commandramon agreed, after he had noticed the scent, too.

"That's not good." John mumbeld, as he spotted something, a little smoke in the distance, just where the Yokomon village was.

It took the other two boys some time until they could also spot the smoke, which made them panik a little.

"Should we go back and look what's wrong ?" Tai asked, but John hestitated for a moment.

Why should they go back ? They had no business with the Yokomon, they would only get in danger if they went back.

On the other hand, maybe they could find out if somebody had tried to use the Yokomon to catch them.

"Alright lets go. Tai let Agumon evolve, we may be in time if we ride on Greymon." Tai didn't like the fact that John was commanding him around, but he had to agree with him.

"Agumon, are you ready ?"

Back in the Yokomon village, the little digimon really were in danger.

Musyamon and Ogremon had come to their village and were now burning it down, since the Yokomon had dissappointed them.

The Yokomon had been supposed to keep the humans inside the village, so that they could have simply catched them.

But the In-training digimon had failed and now they were punished for this failure.

"Please." one of them cried, while Ogremon destroyed another hut " we did everything we could, but humans wanted to leave, how should we have stopped them ?"

"How am I supposed to know that ? It was your job and you failed." another hut was crushed under Ogremons cludge, while Musyamon was busy igniting the rest of the village.

"Why do you bother to make fire, samurai. Just smash them ?" Musyamon gave his comrade a pittyfull look before he replied, without even looking at him

" Those humans will see the smoke and then they will return to see what has hapend to the village .

Then we'll catch them." Ogremon small brain needed sometime to understand the plan, but then he simply returned to smashing things.

Musyamon eyes observed the surroundings of the village and a small smile formed on his face, since he noticed a small, fastly approaching dust cloud.

"Ogremon, stop the destruction. We'll hide and ambush and you ..." he turned towards the Yokomon

" get lost and don't you dare warning the humans."

"What happend here ?" they were shocked, it seemed like an earthquake had destroyed the village, nearly no hut had been left unharmed and several ruins were still burning.

The boys searched the village, but they couldn't find anything or anybody, the whole village was deserted.

"They must have run away from somebody or something." Tai noted, as he kicked a rock around, this was depressing, they wanted to help the small digimon but now they were all gone.

"Yeah maybe." John mumbeld, while he inspected some of damage.

It was strange, they had been near enough to notice an earthquake or and tornado and none of this damage looked like it had been done by something like this.

No, the walls were pulverised, like something had hitted them, like somebody had destroyed them on purpose.

He also knew that there couldn't been any digimon bodies, they simply disintigrated, but still, some buildings were not harmed at all, like the attacker had been interrupted.

But by what ?

" Horn Buster !" Johns thoughts were interrupted, since Greymon had answerd his questions.

"You suck at hiding Ogremon." Tai taunted the green champion digimon, who was trying to get up on his feet.

He had simply ducked behind a large rock, but his white hair had made it easy for them to spot him.

"You little pest." Ogremon growled, as he swung his cludge but Greymon easily dodged it and hitted his opponent with his tail in return.

Greymon had gained a little more experience in battle and the clumsy attacker was no real opponent for him anymore.

" Mega Flame !" Greymons attack hitted Ogremon perfectly and setted him on fire, so the green champion tried to push them out, waving his arms like crazy.

"Watch out !" Bushiagumon was just in time to block the sword that had been meant for Tai, who had been standing next to Greymon the whole time.

But the force of Musyamons attack was stopped by Bushiagumons body , who took the attack.

The little warrior was thrown through the air by the hit and crashed into one the ruins.

"Bushi !" Makusu directly ran towards his partner, as Musyamon aimed another strike at him.

But this time his blade was intercepted by a knife, Sealsdramons knife to be precise, who had digivolved and charged into the battle.

The samurai was pissed, this damm machine always came into his way and was more than annoying, he would take them out this time.

"AH !" Ogremon was still on fire and now ran away, still trying to stop the fire.

The green champion quickly ran out of sight and Greymon turned towards the other opponent, charging at Musyamon, trying to ram him with his horn.

The samurai was able to evade the attack, by jumping backwards, just like Sealsdramon had to, so that he wouldn't get hit by his ally.

"Uselees Ogremon. I already took out one weakling, you two won't be any problem for me either." he mumbeld angry through his teeths.

Both Greymon and Sealsdramon got ready again, the machine digimon stood in front and mumbeld towards the dinosaur  
>"I'll attack him in close combat, you'll shoot your fire ball at him once you get a clean shoot." he now charged at his opponent again and both of their blades clashed again, while Greymon watched the battle.<p>

Makusu had run towards his partner, while the battle had gone on, who was still burried under some debris.

The young man through away the rocks, until he could lift the small dinosaur out of the ruin.

"Man your heavy partner." he mumbeld, while the digimon only replied with a weak moaning .

He leaded his partner against one of the intact walls and inspected his wounds, one deep cut and many bruises.

"Dammit , I should have watched better." Makusu blamed himself, but his little friend opend his eyes and smiled weakly

"Don't worry, something like this won't kill me."

" Mega Flame !" the fight had taken a bad direction for Musyamon, Greymons fireball had seriously burned his right arm, which made it harder for him to block the machines attacks.

Musyamons anger boiled, he wouldn't let himself get beaten like this, by weak insects like them.

"Shogun Sword !" the samurais attack was faster than Sealsdramon had calculated it and the sword penetrated his shoulder, making him moan in agony.

Musyamon teared the blade out of his enemy, increasing the damage even more, making the machine go down on its knees and a moment later he devolved back to Commandramon, lying flat on the ground.

"Commandramon !" John wanted to run towards his partner, but Tai tackeld him down, while Greymon took care.

Musyamon was so focused on Sealsdramon, that he forgot about Greymon for moment, giving the dinosaur the opening he needed.

He hitted his opponent with his tale, sending him flying across the village, crashing against one of the more massive walls, where he collapsed.

Greymon now got ready to finish this, building up an large flame in his mouth, which made the samurai only smile a little.

"I'm not worthy of living if a can't beat trash like you." he mumbeld, ready for his life to end.

"Watch out !" Makusus warning came just in time for Greymon to react, something came down on him and made him fall back.

It was an strange digimon which had attacked, it had four legs like a horse, the torso looked like an knight and was aroumed in pitch black metal.

It also carried some sort of giant dart, was around as tall as Greymon and even worse, a human stood on top of its head.

The human wore a long, brown coat, covering all of its body and its face.

Everybodies eyes were fixed on the human, but he didn't say anything, instead he simply gave a signal and the knight digimon grabbed the wounded samurai.

Greymon overcome his shock, but he wasn't fast enough to react, it jumped far away and it was already out of side after three jumps.

They were all still suprised by this, the digimon had appeared out of nowhere, it had an human partner, at least it looked like this and had saved Musyamon, even Ogremon had been able to escape again.

"Thank you." the small Yokomon suddenly appeared again, they had hidden in some of ruins and now approached the humans.

"We are sorry that we tried to trick you." some of the in-training digimon said, with tears in their eyes, but only Tai payed attention to them, Makusu was busy carrying Bushiagumon, while John huried to his partner.

"Don't worry J, I'm alright." the small soldier-digimon said, but his human partner, simply hugged him, with tears in his eyes.

"Don't scare me like this again, idiot." he mumbeld, while Tai and Makusu silenty observed him.

"You know that you could simply send Bushiagumon in your D-Terminal, right Makusu ?" Tai commented as his friend nearly collapsed under his partners weight, Agumons were already heavy but Bushis additional aromour made it nearly immosible for Makusu to carry him.

"Of course, just wanted to make sure that he doesn't die while in there." he mumbeld, but Bushi directly crushed his lie.

"I told you I won't die, you just forgot the D-Terminal like you always do." only a second afterwards Makusu pressed a button on his D-terminal on his wounded partner desintigrated into light, which went into the device.

"See, I knew about it." both Agumon and Tai only rolled their eyes about Makusu bad attempted to lie.

John now also approached them, with Commandramon in the D-Terminal and somehow, he appeared more sympathic to Tai and Makusu than before.

They felt bad when they left the village, leaving the Yokomon alone with nothing but ruins, but the little digimon insisted that it was no problem for them.

Back in the DRU-HQ, they reported what had happend to Commander Honda, who told them, with worry clearly audible in his voice

"That's disturbing boys. We are confronted with a new situation. Finding digimon in our world is no problems, even humanoid versions can hardly hide here, but humans who cooperate with our opponents.

They can cause damage and we wouldn't even notice it directly.

I want you to watch out for everything that appears unusual and connected to the Digital world, we don't need somebody kidnapped again."

it was strange for them to see the Commander like this, normally he was controlled and a bit distant, but this seemed to trouble him.

"But as far as I know you won't be able to go on any missions for the next month, since your exam phase starts soon."

The commander hitted an soft spot and both Tai and Makusu were now completely depressed, while John and Commandramon wanderd of a little.

"What do you think of this partner. Humans cooperating with the powers that want to destroy both worlds. Seems unreal."

"Not really John. The combination of a humans and digimons unlocks new levels of power, so why shouldn't our opponents try to use this, too ?"

For a moment John stopped and looked at his partner, before he smiled a little and said  
>"You know Commandramon, sometimes you should also talk a little more, your quite smart ."<p>

" Well, not everybody can be as dumb as Agumon or V-mon." John smiled about his partners comment.

"Did he just call me dumb, why ?" Agumon was standing a few feet away and had heard Commandramons comment.

His eyes were tear-filled and he didn't understand why somebody would say something like this about him.

"Don't worry pal. You're smarter than most." Tai tried to cheer up his partner, who at least didn't start crying like a little baby now.

For a moment, Tai hestitated before he said something, but then he asked John :

"Hey John, Makusu and me are getting something to eat, want to come with us."

For a moment John paused, he didn't really know what to answer, but he finally replied

"Yeah, why not."

Chapter 9

END


	11. Chapter 10 Smaller team

**Authors note: **Two chapters, I must be crazy. But It took me long enough, so have fun with it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10<br>**

**Smaller team, but not lesser problems**

" I want to die, please Makusu can't you just break my neck or something." Tai leaned against his locker, exhausted and completly finished, while his friend simply started to slam his head against the metal door.

"Each of us could steal a gun and shoot each other, this way both of us would be happy." Makusus idea was good, but it had one flaw, which Tai directly pointed out.

"We don't have any guns and I don't know where to get some." Makusu slammed his head against the locker again and now he left a small delle where he had hitted the metal.

It was the beginning of the exam period, the worst time of the year, for the next month they would do nothing but writing exams, they would go to school early in the morning and leave in the late evening, not even seeing the sun once.

"What do you think are the Agus doing ?" Makusu tried to change the topic somehow, but Tai only replied with two words : " Sleeping, eating."

And he was right, Agumon and Bushiagumon were currently in the appartment of the Deitsu family, sitting in Makusus and Shos room while plundering the secret sweet reserves of the brothers.

"Hmmm, I'm still hungry Bushi, do you have idea where to find something to eat, is there anything left in this room ?" Agumon whined, while Bushi looked around the room.

"There is still a big chocolate bar on top of the wardrope, we could reach if you help me." Bushi was right, Agu could see the big chocolate bar, wrapped in viollet plastic, so he climbed on his samurai-friends shoulders and strechted himself as much as he could to reach the delicious food.

"I got it, just a little more ... ahhh !" the chocolate was hidden underneath a mass of papers and a avalanche of paper buried the two digimons once they he reached the chocolate.

It took a few seconds before they had recoverd from the shock and digged themselves out of the papers.

"Whos this ?" Bushi had found a picture, maybe 5 years old, showing an younger Makusu together with a boy Bushi had never seen before. The boy was around Makusus age and had violet hair.

Both of them wore the same football dress and smiled into the camera, they seemed to be best friends.

"I've never seen this boy before, strange." Bushis attention now switched back to Agumon again, who had already eaten half of the chocolate bar, greasing his whole face with it.

"What the hell did you guys do ?" Makusu now stood in the door, angry about the mess in the room.

"Schorry." Agumon still had the other half of the chocolate in his mouth while Bushi still locked at the photo.

"Give this to me." the teenager teared the piece of paper out of Bushis hand and then threw them out of the room, before he slammed the door behind them.

"Man, I haven't seen this photo in years." Makusu leaned against the door while inspecting the old photo. It was from long ago, from a time before he knew Tai, Sora and the others.

A small tear ran down his cheek as he thought about his old friend, who had died years ago.

"I wonder how his little brother is doing, he and Sho were also friends." Makusu had caught his composure again and putted the photo into one of his desks drawers.

His anger had now faded away and the sleepiness took over again, as he collapsed on his bed and directly started to snore.

While the older digidestinated were finally done getting tortured in school and the Agumons caused a mess, Davis and Kari, together with John had a mission in the digital world.

They were currently walking through some sort of savannah and the brown grass was so tall that they could hardly see anything at all.

"Mister John ? Can I ask you a question ?" Kari still didn't how to really adress John, who hadn't shown any interest in them until now.

"What is it?" John did neither stop nor did he turned around to face Kari, he had no interest in them, so he tried to keep conversations at a minimum.

"Why aren't you with Tai and the others, don't you have to write exams too?" Karis question sounded plausible, so John decided to give an answer which was at least a little infomativ.

"I don't have to, I'm just some sort of guest student, mostly just an excuse to get me here. I always get some sort of excuse if there is a mission, so its no problem." Kari seemed to be satisfyed by the answer, but Davis, who had been quite until now, something very odd for him, broke the silence and commented on John explanation:

"Man, getting excuses to leave school whenever I need them, that sounds awesome."

Kari giggled about Davis and even John couldn't supress a little smile, although he hided it from the others.

Only Commandramon noticed the short change in his partner expressions, something he hadn't seen in a long time, it had been a long time since John had smiled around other people.

This lightend Commandramons mood up a little, he normally adapted Johns attitude towards others, so the possibility of his partner opening a little made him happy.

"So what are we going to do here ? This is no mission to save somebody, right ?" Gatomon asked the question that had intereseted the others since the beginning, since nobody, except John, knew what their mission was.

"Yes, we are not supposed to extract a person, we'll have to close a Digital gate.

Normally Digital gates directly close again after opening, they're only small cracks that collapses very fast, but sometimes there are larger Gates, which stabalice themself.

Those Gates are very dangerous, since digimon can cross through them into our world in great numbers, so we need to close them.

The DRU has given me a machine for this, all we need to do is locating the Gate, since it can only be closed from within the digital world."

this had been the longest talking both Kari and Davis had ever heard from John and even Commandramon was a little suprised, since John normally didn't talk much.

The mission was easy, they found the portal and John used some device the DRU had build to close the gateway.

It didn't took them very long to get back to the DRU, where John and Commandramon quickly disappeared somewhere in the building while Davis and Kari headed home.

Davis escorted Kari home like he always did and they chatted a little about the mission, until Kari asked : " Mister John seemed to be friendlier then last time, right ?"

Davis was a little suprised, he hadn't thought about this, but it was true .

John had been unfriendly and didn't speak a single word during the last mission, but today he had been calm and even a little open towards them.

"Yeah, but I got no idea why ." the maroon-haired boy scretched the back of his head, he had no answer to Karis question, he had only had three missions with John and the brit was still a stranger to him.

"Hmmm, ok, see you tomorrow Davis." they had reached the place where they normally parted ways, so Kari sayed goodbye to Davis and hurried for her home.

Tai was already laying in his bed, exhausted from one of his exams, while Agumon sitted in the living room, still smudged with chocolate all over his face.

Kari smiled as she got a rag to clean the orange dinosaur and asked him :

"Agumon, you look like a little child, how did you get so dirty ? " Agumon looked ashamed and his eyes were pinned on the ground as he replayed with a little voice :

"Bushi and I were sitting in Makusus room, eating sweets.

We found a secret chocolate bar on top of a wardrope and caused an paper avalanche.

Makusu then came home and got angry at us, so he threw us out of his room, after Bushi had found an old picture of him and a violet haired boy." Kari only listend halfly to Agumon, she was too busy cleaning him.

She smiled again after she had finished and told the digimon, with a slightly serious voice

"You shouldn't steal the sweets of other people and cause a mess Agumon. You're worse than a little child."

Agumon replayed by looking at her with puppy eyes, he didn't like people to be angry at him so he tried his best to soften Kari and it worked , since the girl was only kidding at all.

She smilled at the orange lizard and left for her room, leaving the relieved Agumon behind.

It was already late so Kari got herself ready to go to bed, while her big brother was already snorring loudly.

Tai woke up for a minute after Kari had com e back from the bathroom and mubbeld :

"How was the mission Kari ?" to which kari directly replied :

"It was great, although we didn't do much. We just went to the Digital World and closed a portal.

And Mister John seemed to be happier then last time." Tai had already started to snore after Karis second sentence and the brunette girl smiled while mumbeling "poor Tai." , before she also went to bed.

_Somewhere in Tokio_

"Anything new about the DRU buddy ?" he greeted his old friend, it had been some weeks since they had met last time, so both of them were happy to see each other again.

"Not much, they have gatherd a team which doesn't work together and none of them cares about it." his summary was precise and true, the DRU teams performance had really been poor.

"Gennai won't like this, afterall it was him who initiated this. Lets just hope that things will get better."

They couldn't do more about this at the moment then hoping, so they changed the topic.

"Lets get to the others, their already waiting for us, so lets hurry."

_Next day at the DRU_

"Tai, Makusu and Sora are still busy with their exams, so it will be only you three again." it was unusual to have 2 activities in only one week, but still nobody had any doubt that this new mission would be just as easy as the last.

Closing a gate in a peaceful area of the digital world, just like they did yesterday.

Hikari and Davis were already getting ready for the mission, Davis and Vee-mon packed their bags with stuff to eat, while Kari showed Gatomon her new winter coat.

The place they were going was supposed to be very cold, so everybody was wearing thick winter clothes, Kari her new, pink coat, Davis a thick vest and John, who now also enterd, a military camo-jacket.

Even Commandramon was packed into some winter clothes, while the other Digimon had obviously forgotten.

"Are you sure that you don't want any clothes." Veemons mouth nearly hitted the floor as Commandramon adressed him, it was the first time the soldier-digimon had spoken to him directly, normally he hardly spoke at all.

"Ähmmm, no but thanks. I think I could turn into Flamedramon if I really got cold." Vee-mon scratched his head, he thought that Commandramon wanted to start some sort of small-talking but said digimon had already turned back to his partner and started to talk with him in english.

"Alright, Johnathan is your team ready for the mission ?" the Commander interrupted everybodies preperation and, after taking a short look on both Kari and Davis, John replied sharply and short :

"Yes Sir ."

_In the digital world, some time later_

" soooo ccccccooolld." Vee-mon was shaking like crazy, regretting the fact that he had not prepared himself for this mission to the White Forest, a large forest filled with snow-coverd conifers.

Everything in the forest was burried underneath at least a feet of snow, making it hard to walk, while a weak breeze kept on blowing snow in their faces.

It wasn't a nice trip like they had imagined it, but it also wasn't so bad, so the groups mood was alright, Davis and Kari had some smalltalk, while John was throwing in one or two sentences from time to time, he seemed to be relaxed and friendly and even Commandramon suddenly interacted with the others.

He took one of the scarfs he was wearing and handed it to the feezing Vee-mon, who, after a moment of shock took it and hugged the other dragon happily.

"ttttthhhhssssankksss Cooomandrmmmoon." the soldier digimon was shocked by Vee-mons reaction he wasn't a person who liked close and personal contact, so he didn't really knew what to do.

"Hey Vee-mon, I know your thankful but don't you think that you hugged poor Commandramon enough ?" Gatomon, who had been underneath Karis jacket the whole time, peeped out and commented cynical, but Vee-mon didn't move an inch.

He didn't move at all anymore, his whole body had stopped shaking and he didn't even react to anything anymore.

"Ähmmm, Agent Davis, I think your partner has frozen solid, can you guys help me ?" Commandramon sounded desperate, since the unmoving Vee-mon stopped himself from moving anywhere too.

It took them at least half an hour until they had freed both dragon-digimon, warming Vee-mon up until he was finally able to move again.

Davis then putted him into his D-Terminal, where the little digimon could recover from the cold.

"I'm sorry Vee, I should have given you some warm clothes." Davis mumbeld into his D-terminal, so that only Vee-mon inside could hear it, he felt bad because of this, after all they were partners and supposed to look after each other.

"So you and Vee-mon are now best friends Commandramon, after all this long hug showed it quite clearly." Gatomon still sticked her head out of Karis slightly opend jacket collar, making fun of the situation.

The soldier digimon stopped in his tracks again and then slowly turned around, with a now slightly psychotic expression on his face.

"No one. I repeat no one of you will ever speak about this again. Otherwise ..." his expression now changed to that of an complete maniac, before he finished the sentence " ...Sealsdramon will visit you in the night." even John felt a cold shiver while Commandramon talked, even he had never seen Commandramon acting like that before.

Everybody now agreed that nothing had happend and that they would convince Vee-mon, that he would never mention anything.

The idea of having Sealsdramon against them was a very good argument to forget the last hour, although Kari mainly believed this to be funny, since she didn't knew that the soldier-digimon was one hundred percent serious.

"Lets just move on." John finally put an end to the scene and marched ahead, directly followed by his partner, while the others followed with a few feet distance.

Luckily the weather stayed stable, so only the deep snow kept on slowling them down, while Kari and Davis started some small talk again, although Davis still seemed a bit distant and kept on peeking on his D-Terminal.

"I'm sure that Vee will be alright Davis." Kari tried to comfort her friend and smiled at him, something that always made Davis happier.

He simply couldn't stay angry or in a bad mood when Kari smiled at him like that, for Davis this was one of the best things he could imagine.

"Yeah, you must be right." Davis replied and lightend up, while John observed the whole situation and asked his partner, quietly enough for nobody to hear it except for Commandramon :

"What do you think Commandramon ? Aren't those two cute ?" John had to smile a little about those two, but he then turned away and sadend a little.

His partner noticed this and replied, while he made sure that neither Davis nor Kari heard it, :

" Does this make you sad John ?" he knew John for quite some time now, but it was still hard for him to understand how his partner worked on the inside.

" Its not them, its just..." John stopped, it was hard for him to speak about it, so Commandramon tried to dig deeper .

"Just what , partner ?" the young brit looked at the innocent face of his partner, he really just wanted to help him, so John kept on talking.

"Its just that I never had something like they have. A best friend that cheers me up when I'm down or simply stays by my side." Johns voice was heavy with sadness, he didn't like to talk about this stuff and Commandramon noticed this, so he tried to cheer him up.

"Hey John. Now you got me and I'll do everything for you, except for this thing you did with your dads magazines..." bumb.

John punched on Commandramons helmet to stop him from talking, while his face had turned hot and red.

"Thats nothing anybody needs to know." he told the soldier-digimon, which only reacted confused about Johns reaction.

Both now goofed around a little, so nobody payed any attention towards their surroundings, except for Gatomon, who still peeked out of her partner jacket, since the cat didn't dear to go out into the cold.

But the feline would never be so unattentive in the Digital World, not after what had happend to her and Wizardmon in the past, not after all this..

No she didn't want to remember this, to much pain to much sorrow, but still she needed to pay attention to the surroundings, she mustn't allow to happen somehting like this to Kari, never.

"Everythings alright Gatomon ?" Kari noticed the concernd look her partners face, who only replied evading :

"Everything's ok Kari, I was just a little lost in thoughts." she lied but the feline didn't want to bother her partner with anything from the past.

For next few minutes, none of them talked, it had started to snow and the wind had stiffend, so it was getting harder to walk and to see.

"Alright found it." They had finally reached the portal, it was just a small, rotating orb hovering the air.

John started to work with his device again and after a few moment, the portal dissappered directly.

"Now lets hope that we get back to the TV before the weather gets even worse, stay close and hurry."

John was right and although they hurried, they couldn't reach the TV, before the weather became far worse.

Within a few minutes, the weather turned into a snow storm and it became hardly impossible to see anything a few feet away.

"Alright !" John screamed over the storm and they had gatherd in small circle, to shield each other at least a litte.

"I'll use this rope to tie us together, then we won't lose each other. If we still get separated, use your digivice to locate the TV. "

Kari and Davis seemed to frightend, they had never witnessed such harsch weather and were shivering, even their winter clothes didn't offer enough protection against such weather, so Kari asked

"Are you sure, I can hardly see anything and its so cold I can hardly move."

"Hang on, the TV is not far away. We'll be back home in no time." The younger children nodded their heads, but John was sure that they were still scared crazy.

He knew that Kari was propably the weakest of them, so he putted her in the middle and Davis in the back.

They started to move again now, but the storm seemed to get even worse, the snow was already so high that they could hardly walk.

"Dammit, not even Sealsdramon or Flamedramon could do anything here and Nefertimon would simply get blown away." John mumbled, while kept on walking as good as he could.

He knew that strange things happened in the Digital World, but this was surreal.

"Commandramon." The soldier digimon was the only digimon partner still outside, walking right next to John, but nearly drowning in the snow,

" Keep your guard up." John addressed his partner and the dragon nooded, but he attention as caught by the fact that somebody was pulling the rope around his belly.

He turned around and saw Davis, standing next to Kari, who was now on her knees, her arms wrapped around her body and shivering non-stop.

Davis was in panic, he was also cold but at the moment Kari was in danger in he didn't knew what to do.

"Alright, I'll carry Kari, stay as close as you can to me. It's only a few more minutes, don't worry." John somehow managed to smile towards them, to reaffirm them that they would make and it at least worked a little bit with Davis.

"Hold on tight." John mumbled as he lifted the shivering Kari, she was heavy for him and it was incredibly exhausting, but right now it was the only option.

"You have to tell me where to go, your digivice will show you Davis." The younger boy nooded and directed them towards their destination, but somehow the storm got even worse, they could hardly see what was right in front of them, without the rope they would for sure lost each other.

"I'm right behind you Davis, don't stop moving." John told him, they had to make it, they were so close.

"It's supposed to be right in front of us," Davis finally said, but the TV was buried under masses of snow and he simply didn't have the strength anymore to dig it out.

"Leave it to me." Commandramon directly started to dig, burying his claws into the snow, until, finally he found it.

John was now on his knees, right in front the TV, still carrying Kari and said, exhausted and breathing heavily

"Thanks buddy." He pulled out digivice, just like Davis and the bright light of TV engulfed them.

A moment later, they found themselves in the DRU building, they had made it.

"We made it." Davis was on his knees, he was exhausted, but now happiness gave him at least a little bit of strength back.

"Mister John !" he heared Karis scream and saw how the older boy collapsed on the floor, uncouncious, but not before he had put Kari on the floor, gently.

"Get a medic and something warm." Commander Honda ran towards them, while shouting orders towards the people around him.

He headed for John, checking the boys puls and breath, before lifting him and carrying to the first aid room.

Two other people helped Kari and Davis into the room, where a doctor was already inspecting John.

"Nothing serious, hes only exhausted and has a slight Hypothermia, some rest and he'll be alright again." The doctor diagnosed John and then went on to check Kari and Davis.

Once this was all done, the Commander approached Kari and Davis and asked

"What happened, were you attacked and had to run, that area was supposed to be safe and peaceful."

"We got into a giant blizzard. There was so much snow and wind we could hardly see or move. Kari couldn't move at all anymore, so John carried her and we still somehow made it back."

Davis explained and Kari, who had recoverd a little bit went on

"The storm came out of nowhere, one moment everything alright and then suddenly the weather changed completely. If it wasn't for Mister John we would have died out there." Kari still seemed frightend while talking, but somebody disagreed with her.

"Don't mention this. It's my job to keep you guys safe." John had woken up again, but was still to exhausted to move.

The doctor demanded that Kari and Davis would still stay in the First-Aid-Room, to make sure that they were alright, but then they were finally allowed to go home.

"Thank you again Mister John." Kari thanked the young brit again, who only smiled a little and said "It's ok and please, don't call me Mister John, it makes me fell old., John is more than enough." Both Kari and Davis nooded, before they left.

The Commander was driving them home, it was already late and nobody wanted to risk them breaking down on the way home.

They brought Kari home first, where she directly greeted by Tai, who brought her inside, after she had said goodbye to Davis.

Davis could call himself lucky that Commander Honda was present, since Tai had found Kari sleeping, with her head resting at Davis shoulder and would have normally done terrible things to the boy.

"You did a good job today Davis, John told me that he wouldn't have made it without your help." Honda said while they were driving towards Davis home, which caused the boy to blush.

"Thanks, I just did what I could and tried not to freak out ." he replied and the Commander said, as they had reached Davis home now.

"Yeah, but it's really impressive that a young boy like you didn't freak out during such a situation, you can be proud of that."

While the Commander brought Davis home, Gatomon told Tai what had happened, after he had carried his sleeping sister into her bed.

"So John saved her and Davis, seems like I gotta thank him for that. Maybe he's not that bad afterall." Tai was not happy about what had happened, but he had to admit that this had made John much more sympathetic in his eyes.

"Yes, but this wasn't a simple accident. I talked about it with Commandramon, he said that we were watched and he believes that somebody caused this blizzard to take us out." Gatomon, went on, at least it wasn't him, manipulating the weather and causing snow storm were not his abilities.

"That's bad." Tai was tired, he had had a short rush adrenalin when Kari had come home, but this was now gone, he was so tired he had hardly heard Gatomons last sentence.

"So there are more than just him." Gatomon mumbled to herself, while sitting in the kitchen, alone.

Chapter 10

End


	12. Chapter 11 We are so dead

**Authors note : **What the hell, I'm actually writing again. Well I got no idea why, but I'm currently in a writing mood, so lets see how long its gonna last.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**We are so dead**

„Thank you, thank you or whatever there is out there." Tai mumbled towards himself as he walked through the hallway, finally he had finished all the exams and he was pretty sure that he didn't completely messed up.

Poor Makusu was still nearly dying in the classroom, so Sora was the only person he could talk with.

"We made it, finally." He said towards her and she replayed, still exhausted

"But only for now, until the next exam phase." She was right, but for now they could relax a little bit.

Well they would have, if John hadn't approached them and they both knew what this normally meant.

"So, you guys survived ? Did my instructions help ?" Sora had no idea what the young brit was talking about, but Tai answerd

"Yeah, pretty much saved my ass today, thanks again." John had actually helped him and Makusu the last few days, since they had warmed up with each other a little bit after the last missions.

"Well, seems like todays gonna get even better." Sora finally said after getting a message on her D-Terminal.

"Hmm, strange, reconnaissance ?" John mumbled to himself, before they hurried for the DRU.

Davis and Kari were still not ready for another mission and the only reason why commander Honda let John do a mission was because he wouldn't do it alone.

To be honest, he wouldn't let any of them go on any mission if he could, he would send soldiers there, who were trained for such mission and not some kids, who by accident were accompanied by some monsters.

But, they were the only humans that could enter the digital world, only kids with digivices could do this.

They were working on a solution for this problem, but it would still take too long until they would solve it, time they didn't have, if what Wizardmon told him was right.

"Alright, today you're going on a reconnaissance mission. You'll form a four man group."

Tai and the others had not realiced that Matt was also here, they had hardly seen him for the last weeks.

"You sure about this Matt ?" Tai asked him while they were getting ready for the mission.

"Yeah, I got to do something. I got to find a way to get my brother home and going to digital World is the best thing I can do at the moment." Matt answerd, but neither Tai nor Matts partner Gabumon were really satisfied by this answer.

"Alright here is the plan." John now approached them, wearing a full military uniform, giving them some radios.

"These work in the digital world, so we'll use them. I'll scout the area while you stay back and work as the reserve." Tai wanted to protest against it, he didn't join the DRU just to sit in the Digital world and wait, but the fact that John wore camo and they didn't made the reason for this clear.

They then enterd the digital world, while the Commander bit his lip watching them, he hated this.

There was obviously something or somebody in the digital world who wanted to attack the children, they had just avoided an disaster and he was sending them into the Digital World again.

"Get me a phone line to Britain." He orderd one of his man while walking into his office.

"Alright Commandramon, we are in the right position, right ?" John whisperd towards Commandramon, as they crawled along the small cliff.

They were observing a small village they had visited a few months ago already.

"This was supposed to be a Koromon village, but there are only Pagumons in there." Commandramon replied, something wasn't right here, why should the Koromon simply leave their home and why should a bunch of Pagumon move in ?

Somebody must have forced them out of there, but who would do something like this.

"Should we visit them and ask ?" Commandramon asked, but John only shook his head and radioed the others.

"We got a strange situation here. Something must have happened to the digimon living in the village, come here so we can plan what to do." Commadramon poked him now and pointed down to the village again.

Some digimon had appeared out of the forest, a Tyrannomon, which wasn't the one they knew, accompanied by a group of Gazimons, bipedal, dog like digimon.

"Maybe we should follow these guys ?" John mumbled to himself, as a voice interrupted him.

"Well, seems like I got some groupies."

"So you and John are getting along better now ? At least it looked like it today." Sora asked as they walked through the forest.

They had been a mile behind John and the forest was pretty thick, slowing them down.

"Yeah, he's not that bad, he helped Makusu and me with preparing for the exams, he's alright." Matt didn't really agree to this, since his experiences with John had not been very good.

They were interrupted by the sound of breaking wood and moment later, Commandramon broke through the bushes, collapsing in front of them.

"Help, they got John." He mumbled, while he tried to get back on his feet.

The others immediately rushed towards him, he was coverd in bruises and Agumon and Gabumon assisted him in standing up.

"What happened Commandramon, were you attacked by something ?" Sora directly started to take care of Commandramons wounds, she had the first aid kit with her.

"Get down." Suddenly Commandramon bursted out and dragged Sora in the next bush and signaliced the others to follow.

"Just do it, trust me !" he said and the others did as they were orderd, just in time.  
>A few seconds after the last of them had hidden, something else broke through the woods, something far more threatening than Commandramon.<p>

It was some sort of humanoid creature, wearing an orange monkey suit and black shades, it looked hilarious, but Commandramon started to shake in panic the moment he saw it.

"Where are you ? Where are you little soldier ? I know you're here . Come out and you can have your friend back." The digimon said and just now they noticed that he carried an unconscious John on his shoulder.

For a few minutes the creature looked around him, but luckily he didn't find them, so he finally walked away, with John.

For a few minutes, Commandramon kept on shaking and they stayed hidden, until they were completely sure that the digimon was away.

"Who was this and what happened ?" Tai finally asked as they stood up again and Commadnramon replied, still in panic.

"This digimon, Etemon came out of nowhere and attacked us. He knocked out John and I got thrown in the forest. I then ran towards you guys as fast as I could. But, he got John and I couldn't protect him." The dragons was started to shake and he cried as Sora hugged him, trying to comfort the little digimon.

They were all shocked, they had never seen Commandramon, who was normally in control or relaxed, like this.

And how were they supposed to save John ?

"Etemon is an ultimate-level digimon. He's stronger than any of us, not even Sealsdramon or Greymon can do much against him." Gabumon explained, shocking their human partner.

"Then how are we supposed to fight him ? There must be a way, right ?" Tai asked and everybodies eyes were focused on Commandramon.

"We can't fight him. Not even all of us combined have any chance against him, he would crush us like flies. Even with everybody on their champion-level and maybe even with Flamedramon and Nefertimon, we would still loose." The little dragon stopped speaking then, he was beaten down and tired.

"Maybe we won't have to, all we need to do is save John and get of here without having to fight Etemon directly. He seems to be pretty arrogant will surely take any challenge offerd.

Garurumon and I could lure him away, we're the fastest team and maybe we'll be able to save John."

"This would put you guys in danger, are you sure ?" Tai asked, he didn't like this plan, it could mean that they simply exchange Matt for John.

"I trust Gabumon, he'll keep me save, right ?" Gabumon blushed as Matt addressed him, but he nooded in agreement.

"I may have an idea where they could be. We saw a village that was taken over by some digimon, maybe they work with Etemon, at least the former inhabitants seemed to be scared by him." Commadramon said and they agreed to the plan.

It took them half an hour before they reached the village and Commandramon was right, Etemon had returned to it and was now talking with the other digimon, who seemed to be his followers.

Matt and Gabumon had already sneaked to another part of the village, getting ready to grab everybodies attention once they located John.

"There he is." Tai mumbled, the still knocked out John was tied up and leaned against one of the small houses.

They waited, it was Matt turn and then everything happened very fast.

A beam of light blinded everybody and Garurumon, with Matt on top, charged towards the group, knocked down Tyrannomon and shoot a large flame at Etemon.

The monkey didn't seem to care about the attack and threw a punch, which the wolf hardly evaded.

"They're too strong, let's get out of here !" Matt screamed and Garurumon ran, as fast as he could, away from the village and Etemon.

"You're kings gonna catch the human and you're gonna secure the other human." Etemon orderd, before he charged right after Garurumon, faster than anybody would have expected him to be.

Tai and Sora now waited, it would be no use if they attacked the moment Etemon left, he would simply return directly and crush them.

So they waited, maybe three minutes and then attacked.

Another beam of light appeared and Greymon broke out of woods, directly charging on Tyrannomon, who got caught compeltly surprised.

"Spiral Twister !" Biyomon fired a green flame into the Gazimon, which directly ran away, they were obviously no fighter.

"John, partner I got you." Commandramon directly raced to his partner, he simply ran over an poor Gazimon, and tried to lift him, which was even to much for him.

"I'll help you." Tai now also ran towards John and both him and Sora took one of his arms over their shoulders and lifted him together.

"Now retreat !" Commandramon screamed, Greymon had pretty much knocked out the Tyrannomon and the Gazimon were simply panicing, but there were more enemies.

A Monochromon charged at them, it had hidden nearby and nearly run over Commandramon, who could jump aside just in time.

The dinosaur then changed targets, Greymon was still busy with a bunch of rather brave Gazimon, so nothing stood between him and the humans.

"Sora !" Biyomon tried to jump in front of them as Monochromon charged at her partner.

A beam of light erupted from Soras digivice and engulfed Biyomon, changing the bird digimon.

Biymon, digivolve to….. Birdramon !

Biyomon had turned into a giant, burning bird, it looked a little bit like phoenix and it fired several fireballs from its wings at Monochromon, which stopped him.

"Sora, I'll carry everybody away, so we can escape. Jump on my claws and hold on to my legs." Birdramon told them and they did so.

"Greymon, devolve !" Tai rose his Digivice and Greymon turned back into his rookie form.

Both Commandramon and Tai did their best to hold on to John, who was still knocked out.

"Liftoff !" Birdramon took off and they were somehow able to stop John falling off, as a fireball from Tyrannomon missed them only by inches.

"We did it." After a minute and once they were high in the air , Tai said what was obvious, they had saved John and got away.

"I'm the king of the digiworld, yeah,yeah,yeah." Some faint music was audible from the ground, for some reason Etemon had started to sing, and sang terribly.

"That's Etemons attack, he weakens his opponents with this terrible music, but hes out of range." Commandramon explained.

"Matt are you alright ?" Tai now finally radioded Matt and directly got an answer

"Yes but it was close." Matts voice crackeld through the radio, he was panting and sounded pretty exhausted " He nearly got us, but then he saw the light from your digivice and directly ran back. How did you make out in time ?"

"Well Biyomon had a trick up her sleeves or feathers, we're high in the sky and we'll meet at the TV." Tai answerd and the conversation ended.

It only took a few minutes for them to reach the TV and a minute later Matt and Garurumon arrived and the giant wolf devolved the moment they saw their friends.

The mission had been a failure but at least they didn't loose anybody.

But what they didn't except was the Commanders reaction, he didn't say anything, he directly went to his office the moment he saw them and didn't come out anymore.

"He got a concussion, a few days of rest and he'll be alright." The doctor in the DRU said them, John was still knocked out and was laying in one of the beds in the room, with Commandramon sitting next to him.

"Shouldn't he be in a hospital ?" it was strange , a concussion was normally serious enough for an hospital stay, but the doctor only sighed and replied

"The rules for the DRU say that wounded agents are only send to hospital if its really necessary, to avoid any questions. I'm not happy with that, but the people in charge decided this."

They had no idea how politics worked, so they left, John was in good hands and it was already getting late.

"This was far too close today. We nearly lost John and Matt only got away by luck." Tai and Agumon were sitting in their room, Kari was doing some school stuff at Davis place and his parents were still not home, so they were alone.

"Etemon is strong and none of us is able to fight him. But I got no idea how we could change this." Agumon was not happy with this, it was simply a terrible situation for them,

"Maybe we should just avoid Etemon until we know how to beat him ?" Tais solution was not good but Agumon had no better idea.

Tai now looked at the clock and his attention changed, it was late and they were both hungry, so he went to the kitchen.

At the same time, Sora was sitting in her room, while Biyomon only watched her.

It had been like always, mom had complained that she was late and Sora had simply stormed into her room.

"Everything alright Sora ?" Biyomon finally asked but Sora simply ignored her partner and went to sleep, leaving the confused digimon alone.

The next day at school, Davis was amazed by Tai and others adventure and directly agreed with Kari to visit John after school.

" We can't just visit him with empty hands." Kari told Davis as they walked towards the DRU, so they took a small detour and went to flower shop, where they bought some nice flowers.

"What a nice, little gentleman you are young man. Buying flowers for your little girlfriend." The old woman owning the flower shop told Davis, while Kari picked the flowers, causing the boy to blush heavily and deny.

"No we are just friends. We're buying the flowers for a sick friend." The woman chuckeld about the boy replay, before she turned towards Kari, who had not heard the little conversation.

"Are you alright Davis ?" they were outside the shop again and Davis face was still slightly red, so Kari got a little bit worried.

"Yeah,yeah everything is good." He answerd with a smile and Hikari smiled in return, causing the boy to blush again.

She turned her attention towards the flowers again and Davis looked at her, blushing a bit more as the old woman thoughts went through his head.

But it took him only a few moments before he shook his head and returned his attention to something else.

John was awake when they visited him and smiled as he saw them, he didn't expect any visitors, so it was a nice surprise.

Commandramon, who was very happy today, directly waddled away, getting a vase for the flowers.

"Was Etemon really as strong as Tai said ?" Davis asked him after they had greeted each other and John only scratched his head, replaying

"To be honest, I got no idea, Etemon directly knocked me out, so I can only tell you what Commandramon told me." Just like he heard his catch phrase, Commandramon waddled back into the room, Kari and Davis had never seen the little soldier-digimon like this before and said  
>"Etemon's stronger than anything we ever fought before. He's an ultimate-level digimon, he's far beyond my power level and would easily crush each of us."<p>

Both Kari and Davis were again shocked a little bit by this, Tais story about the incredibly strong digimon had been unbelievable and it made them afraid.

"So is there really no possibility to beat this guy, to get stronger ?" Davis asked, but nobody really knew how to answer this question, but Commandramons mood was good so he tried to cheer everybody up.

"There's for sure a way for us fight Etemon, maybe we can somehow even reach a higher level and stronger form."

Vee-mon now materialized out of the D-Terminal, Gatomon had already been out and said, completely amazed by Commandramons words.

"So I can become even stronger than Flamedramon ? Davis, imagine how cool I could become !" Davis directly joined into his partners excitement, Flamedramon was already cool in his eye, but maybe Vee could become some sort of super-Flamedramon, who could fly and breath giant fire balls.

"Maybe I can help you with this." Wizardmon now came into the first-aid room, he had heard most of conversation and had an idea.

"There is something that could help you reaching the ultimate-level. They are called crests, holy symbols and talismans in the digital world. They were lost a long time ago, but if you could find them, they may allow your partners to reach a new level."

"Really, are you sure about this ?" Commandramon was surprised, he thought of himself as well informed, but he had never heard of the crests before.

"The problem is, I got no idea where we could search for them, they're propably scatterd across the whole Digital World."

Wizardmon went on and took away everybodys excitement and John then said.

"Did you tell the Commander already ? This may be some valuable information for him and the DRU." Wizardmon nooded as an answer, he had done this just before he came in.

"Well, at least we know what to do from now on. It may be hard, but we could do it while we're on missions." John said and Kari was for a moment surprised.

"But you're still hurt John, you should rest for some weeks before you go back into the digital world. You could hurt yourself otherwise." Kari lectured him and John was surprised for a moment, before he scratched his back-head and answerd, grinning

"Yeah, I'm not really taking care of my health most of the time, but thanks for caring. Seems like you guys have to go on a mission on your own, in case something happens while I'm still bound to the bed."

"Of course, you can count on us. We'll take care of any mission and save anybody who gets lost in the Digital World." Davis said, full of energy, just like his partner, he had even jumped of his chair.

"Just stay alert and make sure that nothing happens in the digital world. Maybe Commandramon could come with you guys and help you." John said, but the little dragon only shook his head, he had warmed up to them but he didn't want to be with them on his own, at least at the moment.

They kept on chatting for a few minutes, until they're friendly banter was interrupted, by a soldier charging into the room.

"The commander needs you two, now !" it was nearly a command and Kari and Davis directly hurried out of the room and John signaliced his partner to follow them.

"We got an emergency situation. A massive crack has formed in the digital world and it's a matter of hours at best before it enlarges to a critical point." One of the technicians explained and for the first time, Kari and Davis could see the Commanders pale.

"I'm sorry, but we have to send you two into the digital world right now. We'll get the others here as fast as possible, but they may be too late. Commandramon can you accompany them ?" The commander addressed them and Commandramons attitude has changed directly, he only noded in reply and hurried back to the first-aid room, to give John a short overview.

"Alright, get ready. You'll depart in 2 minutes." Honda mumbled, before he went to his office, obviously stressed by the situation.

This was the last thing he ever wanted to do, sending the youngest teams he had on a propably dangerous mission.

Two minutes and ten seconds later, they were in the digital world and Commandramon directly took the lead, addressing them seriously.

"The Commander didn't tell you, but this mission is gonna be dangerous." He started

"Such a large crack has never formed before and it shouldn't. Somebody must have caused this. You guys got to stay as silent as possible, we have to be ready to fight, so be ready to armor-digivolve at every moment."

Both Kari and Davis gulped, shocked by Commandramons words, this wasn't their first mission, but they were pretty much alone and supposed to fight.

But Davis regained his stance quickly and said

"Alright. We gotta do this, or people get hurt, right Commandramon ?" the soldier digimon noded and Kari agreed, they would stop this crack and whoever caused it.

Chapter 11

End

* * *

><p>Well Chapter 11 done, Johns knocked out, Biyomon evolved and Davis and Kari on a dangerous mission. Oh and Etemon still sings terrible.<p>

What's gonna happen ? Who could have caused the crisis ? Are Davis and Kari gonna be able to fullfil their mission ?

And most important... is Etemon one day gonna learn to sing ?

We'll see (hopefully) soon.

Leave a review if you like to, critic is always welcome ^^

Tobi out


End file.
